Das Frühjahr der Hoffnung
by KitKat2006
Summary: Der Weg in den Abgrund ist leicht & verlockend, der Weg zurück nach oben umso steiler & schwerer. Adrian steht vor der Wahl, ob Freiheit wirklich jedes Opfer wert ist oder ob er doch in erster Linie ein Slytherin über allem ist. Teil 1 von 4!
1. Schatten der Vergangenheit

**Disclaimer:** Alles, was euch schon bekannt vorkommt, gehört JKR. Alles, was euch neu ist, ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, sondern tue das nur aus Spaß an der Freude.

**A/N:** Ich konnte es nicht lassen. Ich mußte einfach mal wieder etwas schreiben, auch wenn ich mich im letzten Jahr eigentlich von der ff-Bühne verabschiedet habe (aber das habt ihr durch meine vereinzelten OSs wohl schon geahnt). Bevor ich euch also in mein neustes Werk eintauchen lasse, gibt es allerdings noch ein paar Infos vorweg.

1. Dies ist der erste Teil einer schon komplett durchgeplanten, wenn auch noch nicht komplett fertig geschriebenen Quadrologie, deshalb bleiben logischerweise am Ende einige Fragen offen, die dann in den Fortsetzungen wieder aufgegriffen werden.

2. Es wird zu jeder Jahreszeit eine Kurzgeschichte mit einem intern abgeschlossenen Schlüsselereignis geben. Im Gegensatz zu meiner sonstigen Art sind allerdings auch meine Kapitel Kurzkapitel. Allerdings wird es dafür immer so um die 10 bis 12 Kapitel geben. In diesem Fall sind es 12 Kapitel.

3. Ich lade eine Geschichte erst hoch, wenn sie komplett fertig ist, da das eher in eurem, wie in meinem Interesse sein wird. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich eine eigentlich große Geschichte in 4 in sich abgeschlossene Kurzgeschichten unterteilt habe. Es kann also zwischen den einzelnen Teilen ein wenig mit Nachschub dauern (je nachdem, wie motiviert ich gerade bin), aber eine erstmal angefangene Kurzgeschichte wird auch fertig hochgeladen werden. Also braucht ihr keine Angst vor einer eventuellen Storyleiche haben.

4. Die Hauptcharaktere sind Adrian Pucey und Katie Bell, wobei die komplette Quadrologie aus Adrians Sicht (allerdings nicht in Ich-Form) geschrieben ist. Die Hauptcharaktere sind allerdings nicht als späteres Pairing anzusehen. Falls ihr das tut, könntet ihr enttäuscht werden. Also seht sie als zwei Einzelcharaktere und habt somit mehr Spaß an der ff.

5. Die Genres ändern sich von Teil zu Teil. In diesem Fall ist es Drama/Hurt/Comfort, was schon andeutet, dass es ziemlich düster und intensiv zugehen wird. Ich habe mich hier an etwas gewagt, was ich schon immer mal schreiben wollte und ich hoffe, ihr lest auch so eine ff, auch wenn es hier keine rosafluffige Romantik geben wird, sondern ernstere Themen angesprochen werden.

6. Es wird ein stetiger Aufstieg zu erkennen sein, der ziemlich entgegen der Jahreszeiten verlaufen wird. Das Frühjahr wird emotional am dunkelsten sein und dann geht es Schritt für Schritt mit jedem neuen Monat ein wenig weiter der Sonne entgegen.

7. Viel Spaß beim lesen und sagt mir nachher ruhig, was euch gut oder auch nicht so gut gefallen hat! Ich freue mich immer über Feedback!

**Widmung:** Für Caileigh! Denn sie ist die eigentlich Schuldige an dieser ff, da sie mir im absolut richtigen Moment gesagt hat, dass sie gerne mehr Katie/Adrian von mir lesen würde.

* * *

**Schatten der Vergangenheit**

_Er spürte ihren flachen, schnellen Atem unter seinem Arm, den er um ihren Brustkorb geschlungen hatte. So fest, dass er sie als menschliches Schutzschild benutzen konnte, während er sich langsam seitwärts zur einzigen Tür des Raums vorarbeitete. Seine andere Hand hielt den Zauberstab an ihre Kehle. Sie war schweißfeucht und er spürte langsam einen leichten Anflug von Krampf in die Fingerglieder steigen. Doch das war ihm immer noch lieber, als das seine Gegner sahen, wie sehr sie zittern würde, wenn er sie nicht so krampfhaft um seine einzige Waffe zusammendrückte, damit ihm diese nicht entglitt, so wie es ihr kurz zuvor passiert war, als er sie zu packen bekommen hatte. _

_Doch im Gegensatz zu ihr, hatte er hier keine Freunde dabei, die in einer Mischung aus verzweifelter Entschlossenheit und unterdrückter Gewaltandrohung auf ihn einredeten, ihr nur ja nichts an zutun. Er wäre verloren, wenn er jetzt auch nur einen einzigen Fehler machte. Und danach stand ihm, weiß Merlin, nicht er Sinn. _

_Ein leises Wimmern entwich ihr, gefolgt von einem halberstickten Schluchzen. Er wußte, dass sie schier panisch vor Angst war. Ihm erging es ja nicht anders. Sie wollten beide einfach nur überleben, doch wenn es am Ende nur für einen auf Kosten des anderen ging, würde er verdammt sein, wenn er den Helden spielen und für sie sterben würde. Das konnten ihre Freunde gerne für sie tun. Er war nicht mit ihr befreundet und ihr deshalb absolut nichts schuldig. _

_Es widerstrebte ihm innerlich, im schlimmsten Fall soweit gehen zu müssen, denn eigentlich hatte er nichts gegen sie persönlich und eigentlich hätte er nur zu gerne auf ihrer Seite in diesem Krieg gekämpft. Doch er hatte keine Wahl gehabt, wohl ebenso wenig wie sie. Das Schicksal hatte es anders gemeint und sie auf unterschiedliche Seiten eines grausamen Kriegs gestellt – genauso wie es sie jetzt in diese hochemotionale Pattsituation gebracht hatte. Und er würde definitiv nicht zögern, seine Drohung wahr zu machen, wenn es ihm sein Leben schenken würde._

„_Laß sie laufen."_

_Er warf dem Besitzer der flehenden Stimme einen kurzen Blick zu, verstärkte aber den Druck seines Zauberstabs gleichzeitig deutlich. Er stach ihr jetzt bestimmt schmerzhaft in die Haut, aber das war ihm egal. Die Tür war nicht mehr weit und wenn er erstmal durch sie hindurch war konnten sie sie gerne wieder haben. Aber nicht einen Sekundenbruchteil früher. _

„_Bleibt wo ihr seid. Ich warne euch."_

_Seine Stimme war nur ein gefährliches Zischen, dass undeutlich durch seine Maske drang, doch genau das zeigte Wirkung. Sie rückten wieder ein wenig von ihm ab und er stieß erleichtert, und hoffentlich weitestgehend unbemerkt, den angstvoll angehaltenen Atem aus. Er wußte, dass sie es bemerkt haben würde, doch genauso wußte er, dass sie sich hüten würde, etwas zu sagen. Dazu hatte er sie viel zu fest in seiner Gewalt._

„_Du weißt, dass du hier nicht lebend rauskommst, wenn du ihr was antust.", sagte eine andere Stimme aus einer anderen Ecke des Raums und sein Druck auf den Zauberstab verstärkte sich noch ein wenig._

_Wieder entglitt ihr ein Wimmern, dass inzwischen so hell und schrill war, dass er es nie einem Menschen zugedacht hätte, wenn er nicht genau gewußt hätte, von wem es kam. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte in seinem Klammergriff und ihrer hörbaren Schnappatmung nach zu urteilen, war sie gerade dabei, zu hyperventilieren._

„_Um Himmels willen, bitte!", stieß die erste Stimme wieder aus, aus der nichts als blanke Panik und Entsetzen klang. „Geh! Geh durch diese verdammte Tür und verschwinde. Wir werden dich nicht daran hindern. Aber laß sie um Himmels willen laufen. Bitte!"_

_Ein knapper Meter trennte ihn noch von der Tür und somit von der rettenden Freiheit – falls er auf der anderen Seite nicht vom Regen in die Traufe geraten sollte, aber daran wollte und konnte er in diesem Moment nicht denken. Ein Meter, und sie und er würden zumindest diese Situation überleben. Was diese Schlacht und den Krieg im allgemeinen anging, stand auf einem ganz anderen Blatt, doch auch darüber konnte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen, wenn er hier lebend rauskommen wollte._

_In seinem Augenwinkel nahm er eine Bewegung war, die dort eigentlich nicht sein sollte. Er reagierte instinktiv. Sein Zauberstab, an dessen Spitze der leichte Ritzzauber immer noch aktiv war, fuhr quer über ihre Kehle._

_Ihr gellender Schrei ließ sein Trommelfell regelrecht vibrieren._

_Blut floß._

_Hektik brach aus._

_Er gab ihr einen kräftigen Stoß, der sie auf ihre Freunde zu taumeln ließ. Die paar Sekundenbruchteile, die sie sich dabei in der Fluchschussbahn zwischen ihm und ihren Freunden befand, reichte aus, damit er sich aus dem Raum stürzen und verschwinden konnte._

Schweißgebadet fuhr er hoch. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub, als er das Gesicht in den Händen verbarg und versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ob bei dem Zittern Kälte oder die wieder durchgestandene Todesangst die Hauptursache war, konnte er nicht so genau sagen. Sein Herz schlug jedenfalls so rasend, als hätte er gerade einen Marathon hinter sich und ihm entfuhr ein schrilles Wimmern, für das er sich allerdings nicht schämte. Denn wer sollte es schließlich hören, hier im Hochsicherheitstrakt von Askaban? Die Wachen? Die Dementoren? Sie waren zwar nach Kriegsende stark abgezogen worden, aber schwebten immer noch ab und zu wie eine Erinnerung aus alten Tagen wie Gespenster durch die Gänge des Hochsicherheitstrakts und hinterließen in unregelmäßigen Abstäünden Trostlosigkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Es war ihm egal, wer ihn hörte und was derjenige über ihn dachte. Askaban war zwar nicht gerade das, was er sich von seinem Leben erhofft hatte und Dementoren waren genauso wenig seine Lieblingsgesellschaft wie die Wachen, die ihm immer wieder zeigten, wie sehr sie ihn für das hassten, was er war bzw gewesen war, aber all das war immer noch um Welten besser als das, was er in seiner Todesserzeit erlebt hatte und erlebt hätte, wenn seine Seite diesen sinnlosen Krieg gewonnen hätte. Nein, das was er heute hatte, war schon das Beste, was er sich hatte erhoffen können, nachdem er in dieser klirrend kalten und unheilvollen Winternacht vor etwas mehr als 7 Jahren vor dem dunklen Lord im Schnee gekniet hatte und ihm ewige Treue und Gefolgschaft geschworen hatte. Nicht aus Überzeugung - definitiv nicht - sondern schlicht und einfach, auch wenn es völlig paradox klang, aus dem Grund, weil er leben wollte. Denn dies war der einzige Weg der ihm als Slytherin damals blieb.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte er sich schließlich wieder einigermaßen gefangen. Er schlug die dünne Decke zur Seite, die ihm inzwischen auf die Hüfte hinunter gerutscht war, und schob die Beine seitwärts die harte, schmale Pritsche hinab, die nun schon seit fast 6 Jahren sein Bett war. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, dann stand er vorsichtig auf. Seine Knie fühlten sich immer noch ein wenig zittrig an, doch sie hielten ihn aufrecht, als er zu dem kleinen Mauervorsprung rüber ging, wo immer ein sich selbstfüllender Tonkrug mit kaltem Wasser und eine Waschschüssel bereit stand. Er kippte einen guten Schwall Wasser in die Schüssel, auch wenn eine fast ebenso große Menge durch seine immer noch zitternden Hände auch daneben ging und ihm eiskalt über Beine und Füße rann.

Es prickelte wie unzählige kleine Nadelstiche, doch er ignorierte es, schöpfte mit beiden Händen Wasser aus der Schüssel und fuhr sich damit über das Gesicht und über den Nacken, um den kalten Schweiß loszuwerden, der sich dort während seines Albtraums gesammelt hatte. Mehrfach mußte er die Schüssel wieder auffüllen und diesen Vorgang wiederholen. Seine nassen Füße waren inzwischen fast zu Eisblöcken gefroren, aber nach etwa 15 Wiederholungen fühlte er sich wohler. Sein Herz schlug normal, das Zittern in sämtlichen Gliedmaßen hatte nachgelassen, seine Knie waren wieder aus Knochen statt aus Pudding und ein Blick in den winzigen Spiegel – ein Teil, seines sehr spärlichen Luxus hier in Askaban – zeigte ihm, dass er inzwischen auch nicht mehr kalkweiß aussah, sondern wieder eine normale Gesichtsfarbe hatte.

Er ließ sich schließlich auf dem kleinen Stuhl nieder, der neben einem winzigen, quadratischen Holztisch stand. Mit aufgestützten Ellenbogen und das Kinn in die Hände abgestützt, ließ er den Blick zu dem kleinen, hochgelegenen Fenster, dass eigentlich eher einer Schießscharte ähnelte, gleiten, während seine Gedanken auf Wanderschaft gingen. Seine Wandlung zum Todesser war schnell gegangen, seine Verurteilung wegen Mitgliedschaft in einer illegalen Terrororganisation sogar noch schneller. Nur knapp ein Monat war zwischen seiner Gefangennahme in Hogwarts, wo er sich gleich freiwillig gestellt hatte, und seiner Verurteilung vergangen. Die meiste Zeit dieses Monats hatte er dabei in U-Haft in einer Zelle der Aurorenzentrale verbracht, während der eigentliche Prozess nur etwa zwei Stunden gedauert hatte.

Man hatte ihm einen Pflichtverteidiger zur Seite gestellt, da für Todesser das Recht auf freie Anwaltswahl kurz vor Beginn der Prozesse in einer Blitzentscheidung rechtlich verboten worden war, um zu verhindern, dass alte Bande und ausstehende Gefallen dafür sorgte, dass ein nachgewiesener Todesser doch noch frei kam. Doch er hatte Glück gehabt. Sein Anwalt war zwar jung gewesen, aber definitiv fähig. Und während viele seiner unliebsamen Todesserkameraden einer lebenslangen Haft in Askaban entgegen sahen, hatte er mit Hilfe seines Magi-Anwalts überzeugend darlegen können, dass er kein überzeugter Todesser gewesen war, sondern nur gegen seinen Willen in einen Strudel fatalen Ausmaßes gesogen worden war. Dass er sich noch auf dem Schlachtfeld von Hogwarts, als einer der ersten auf seiner Seite, freiwillig ergeben hatte und seitdem keine Schwierigkeiten bereitet hatte, war ihm damals positiv angerechnet worden. Somit war sein Urteil verhältnismäßig gering ausgefallen, denn am Ende wurde er nur zu 10 Jahren Haft im Hochsicherheitstrakt verurteilt, mit der Option auf Stellung eines Antragsauf vorzeitige Entlassung auf Bewährung nach frühestens 5 Jahren.

Er war vor Erleichterung über dieses Urteil noch im Gerichtssaal mit zittrigen Knien und Tränen in den Augen zusammen gesackt und nur mit Mühe hatte ihn sein Magi-Anwalt wieder soweit aufbauen können, dass sie zumindest den Gerichtsaal verlassen konnten. Draußen auf dem Flur hatte er seinen Magi-Anwalt dann an sich gezogen und so fest gedrückt, dass dem jungen Mann fast die Luft wegblieb. Er hatte kein Wort rausgebracht, aber seine Miene und seine Reaktion hatten für sich gesprochen. Sein Magi-Anwalt hatte ihm fest in die Augen gesehen, genickt und ihm versprochen, dass er alles tun würde, dass ihm in Askaban eine gute Zelle zugewiesen werden würde und er auch einige persönliche Dinge mitnehmen durfte, die ihm das Leben dort ein wenig angenehmer machen würden. Und er hatte Wort gehalten, wie er lächelnd feststellte, als sein Blick über die paar Luxusartikel in seiner Zelle schweiften. Ein paar Fotos, der kleine Spiegel am Waschtisch, eine dünne aber immerhin anständige Decke samt Kissen, seine Tagebücher samt Schreibfedern und Tintenfass, die selbstfüllende Öllampe, die im Moment an einem Haken an der Decke hing und warmes Licht verströmte, die Zeitung auf dem Nachttisch, die das tägliche Highlight seines ansonsten eher eintönigen Lebens war. Er lebte ein vergleichsweise fürstliches Leben in einer der größten, saubersten und trockensten Zellen im Hochsicherheitstrakt. Und jeden Sonntag durfte er für zwei Stunden in den eingezäunten und magisch gesicherten Außenbereich, um sich die Beine zu vertreten, frische Luft zu schnappen und ein wenig trügerische Freiheit genießen, die dafür sorgte, dass er in seiner zwar relativ großen, aber doch so unheimlich kleinen Welt nicht den Verstand verlor. Und er betete jeden Tag inständig, dass Miles ein ähnlich gutes Schicksal ereilt hatte wie er, da dessen Lebenslauf ziemlich genau wie sein eigener aussah. Denn er wußte, dass Miles ebenfalls irgendwo hier im Hochsicherheitstrakt einsaß. Vielleicht sogar direkt nebenan, ohne dass er es wußte, denn von seinen Nachbarzellen wußte er lediglich, dass sie belegt waren. Nicht aber nicht von wem.

Ja, er war seinem Magi-Anwalt dankbar, stand ewig in seiner Schuld und hatte der ersten Chance auf eine vorzeitige Bewährungsentlassung gelassen entgegen gesehen. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass diese Verhandlung nur eine reine Formsache war und er nach 5 Jahren wieder in Freiheit, wenn auch nur auf Freiheit auf Bewährung, war. Doch das Schicksal hatte es anders mit ihm gemeint. Denn als er vor einem Jahr mit jahrelang aufgebauter Euphorie und voller Tatendrang in den Besucherraum des Hochsicherheitstrakts kam, hatte nicht sein heldenhafter Magi-Anwalt von vor 5 Jahren auf ihn gewartet, sondern eine sehr nervöse Magi-Anwältin – und das Drama nahm seinen Lauf.

Es war für niemanden zu übersehen gewesen, dass diese Frau eine Todesangst vor ihm gehabt hatte. Und das schlichtweg nur wegen dem, was er einmal gewesen war und nicht wegen der Person, die er inzwischen war. Denn er war die Freundlichkeit in Person gewesen, hatte mitgearbeitet in der Vorbereitung auf die Verhandlung und auch ansonsten alles getan, damit ihm die so nahe Freiheit nicht wie Sand durch die Finger ran. Doch je näher die Verhandlung kam und je öfter sie zusammen waren, desto verschreckter und nervöser wurde seine neue Magi-Anwältin. Und als es dann bei der Verhandlung vor dem Zaubergamot immer mehr den Anschein hatte, dass es für ihn schief gehen würde, hatte er die Nerven verloren. Aus Frust, aus Verzweiflung und ja, auch aus wochenlang aufgestauten Ärger über die unbegründete Todesangst seiner Magi-Anwältin ihm gegenüber. Er hatte sie vor dem versammelten Zaubergamot regelrecht nieder geschrien, hatte mit einem gewaltigen Hieb den kleinen Tisch zum Einsturz gebracht, auf dem sie ihre sinnlosen Unterlagen liegen hatte und wurde schließlich von vier Auroren gleichzeitig zurückgehalten, bevor er wirklich Unverzeihliches getan hätte. Damals hatte er die Auroren gehasst, aber heute war er ihnen dankbar. Denn mit einem Mord auf dem Konto hätte es für ihn nie eine weitere Chance auf eine Bewährungsverhandlung gegeben und er hätte wohl zusätzlich zu seinen 10 Jahren noch eine weitere, wahrscheinlich lebenslange Strafe aufgebrummt bekommen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er in diesem Jahr wenigstens seinen damaligen Magi-Anwalt bekommen würde und nicht wieder diese verschreckte Magi-Anwältin. Was seinen Magi-Anwalt damals davon abgehalten hatte, ihm beizustehen, wußte er bis heute nicht, aber er hoffte inständig, dass er in diesem Jahr für ihn da war.

* * *

**A/N:** Ja, ich weiß, ich bin wirklich fies angefangen. Aber ich hatte euch ja gewarnt, dass es hier nicht rosafluffig, kitschigsüß wird.


	2. Die zweite Chance

**Disclaimer:** Joah, alles wie gehabt, gell? Hat sich nichts geändert seit dem letzten Kapitel. JKR bleibt eisern, was das Copyright angeht und gibt mir nichtmal ein winziges Prozentchen ab. Gemeinheit! Aber die Quittung wird sie noch kriegen, wenn ich erst einen Weltbestseller schreibe, der erfolgreicher ist als HP 1-7, und sie dann heulend daneben steht. Und neeeiiiiin, ich bin nicht größenwahnsinnig geworden. Ganz und gar nicht! Wie kommt ihr auf diese Idee?

**A/N:** Ich habe ein wenig was zu sagen und bemühe mich, dies kurz und knapp zu halten (zumindest für meine Verhältnisse). Versprochen!

1. Danke an Lorelai-Stevens, Caileigh und NariMido für diese wahnsinnig tollen Reviews. Ihr seid ja komplett irre! Ich hoffe nur, dass ihr mir mit euren Monster-Reviews andere potentielle Reviewer nicht verschreckt. Deshalb Info an alle: Ich freue mich auch über kurze Reviews. Niemand muß halbe Romane schreiben, wie die drei eben erwähnten Damen. Allerdings werde ich auch niemanden davon abhalten, wenn er/sie sich an denen ein Beispiel nehmen will.

2. Ich war fasziniert, wie intensiv meine Flashback-Szene bei euch angekommen ist und habe gemerkt, dass ich wohl ein wenig zu sehr auf kurze Erwähnungen und Kombinationsgabe beim Leser vertraut habe. Deswegen nochmal in aller Deutlichkeit: Die Geisel hat ganz klar überlebt. Ich hatte vorher einen leichten Ritzzauber an Adrians Zauberstab erwähnt, keinen Schneidezauber. Die Geisel ist mit einem Kratzer und einem gewaltigem Schrecken davon gekommen. Der Kratzer hat zwar geblutet wie sau, aber das war auch alles. Und diese Szene ist auch die heftigste Szene der Geschichte gewesen, deshalb geht das T-Rating schon okay, denke ich. Jetzt kommen nur noch düstere Erinnerungen und kurze Einblicke in die Todesserszene.

3. Natürlich wird die Szene im Schnee nicht alles gewesen sein, was es als Erklärung für Adrians Abrutschen in die Todesserszene gegeben hat. Das wäre sonst wirklich ein wenig mau und unlogisch. Es gibt nach und nach immer mal wieder ein Puzzleteil dazu, wodurch das Bild hoffentlich immer klarer wird.

4. Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 2!

**Widmung: **Dieses Kapitel ist für Lorelai-Stevens, weil sie die erste der drei wahnsinnig genialen Reviews geschrieben hat, die mich alle immer noch rundum begeistern!

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Die zweite Chance**

Lautlos schwang die Zellentür auf, nur um kurz darauf mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die grobe Steinwand zu schlagen. Eine Wache steckte mit ausdrucksloser Miene den Kopf in die Zelle und sah den Gefangenen an, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zurücksah, sie kurz darauf schloss, den Kopf schüttelte und tief durchatmete.

„Du hast Besuch, Pucey!", informierte er den Gefangenen.

Adrian fuhr wie elektrisiert herum und starrte die Wache ungläubig an. Dann sah er wieder auf die Zeitung, wo sein Blick auf das Datum fiel. Es war der 7. März und nicht der 1. April, wie er für einige Sekunden geglaubt hatte. Adrenalin schoss durch seinen ganzen Körper, als ihm klar war, was das bedeutete. Doch kurz darauf schoss ihm ein beunruhigender Gedanke durch den Kopf.

„Männlich oder weiblich?", fragte er vorsichtig und sah der Wache direkt in die Augen.

Ein spöttisches Schnauben war die Antwort, während ihm die Hände in Handschellen und die Füße in Fußfesseln gelegt wurden, wie es für Gefangene aus diesem Bereich von Askaban üblich war. Egal ob es in den Besucherraum oder zum Luftschnappen nach draußen ging. Für Adrian war diese Prozedur nach 6 Jahren nichts neues mehr. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden und spürte die Fesseln kaum noch. Was er allerdings spürte, waren seine vor leichter Panik schweißfeuchten Hände und sein sich beschleunigender Herzschlag. Er wollte so sehr, dass sein damaliger Magi-Anwalt auf ihn wartete, dass er kurz davor war, überzuschnappen.

„Was interessiert's dich?", war schließlich die Antwort der Wache, nachdem diese ihm einen Schubs gegeben hatte, damit er losging. „Du wirst ihr sowieso nicht zu nahe kommen können, also fahr deinen kleinen Freund am besten schnell wieder runter."

Adrian warf ihm einen seiner finstersten Blicke zu, aber wenn sich jemand von einer stummen Morddrohung eines verurteilten Todessers nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ, dann war es eine Wache aus dem Hochsicherheitstrakt. Vor allem nicht, wenn besagte Drohung von einem verurteilten Todesser kam, der zu 99 Prozent der Zeit zahm war wie ein Schmusekätzchen.

Ein resigniertes Seufzen entfuhr Adrian und sein Adrenalin fuhr herunter. Die Wache hatte 'Sie' gesagt, was wohl bedeutete, dass er es wieder mit der Magi-Anwältin vom letzten Mal zu tun hatte. Er überlegte kurz, ob er einen Anwaltswechsel beantragen konnte, kam aber dann zu dem Ergebnis, dass er damit wohl gegen die Wand fahren würde. Die Magi-Anwälte wurden Todessern zugeteilt, deshalb hieß es 'Diese oder keine'. Er mußte einfach sein Bestes geben, ihr klar zu machen, dass er nicht gefährlich war und sein Ausraster vom Vorjahr auf reine Verzweiflung begründet war. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie es ihm auch glaubte.

Der Weg zum Besucherraum war relativ kurz, da er sich nur eine Ebene über seiner Zelle befand. Trotzdem mußten sie allerdings einmal das Gebäude ganz in Längsrichtung durchqueren. Doch es tat gut, sich mal wieder eine Weile zu bewegen, deshalb beschwerte er sich nicht.

Als er den Besucherraum betrat, bemerkte er, dass heute wohl ein besonderer Tag sein mußte, denn alle Kabinen waren belegt. Gefangene sämtlicher Trakte – erkennbar an ihren farblich unterschiedliche Häftlingskleidung und den mal anwesenden mal fehlenden Hand- und Fußfesseln – saßen in kleinen Boxen und sprachen mehr oder weniger angeregt in den kleinen Trichter, die die Worte in die andere Box übermittelten, die nur durch eine fluch- und bruchsichere drei Zentimeter dicke Scheibe voneinander getrennt waren. Es war ein wenig wie vor so vielen Jahren in Hogwarts, als würde man in zwei verschiedenen Toilettenkabinen sitzen und sich miteinander unterhalten. Aber er war froh über diese Boxen, denn so hatte er bei seinen wenigen Besuchergesprächen zumindest ein wenig Privatsphäre vor den anderen Gefangenen. Denn diese mußten nun wirklich nicht alles mitkriegen, was er so zu sagen hatte.

„Kabine 7.", wies ihn die Wache an der Tür an, nachdem seine eigene Wache seinen Namen gemeldet hatte.

Mit einem kurzen, höflich-dankbaren Nicken machte er sich auf zu Kabine 7 – und stutzte, als er sein Gegenüber sah. Ein wilder blonder Lockenschopf war über ein Pergament gebeugt, während eine Hand in fliegender Hast etwas darauf kritzelte. Das Gesicht konnte er nicht sehen, doch er wußte mit Sicherheit, dass dies nicht die Magi-Anwältin vom letzten Jahr war, da diese braune Haare gehabt hatte. Und auch wenn man sich mit Sicherheit die Haare färben konnte, so war es doch eher unwahrscheinlich, dass sich dünne, glatte Haare innerhalb eines Jahres in eine dicke, wilde Lockenmähne verwandelten.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich auf den Hocker niederließ, der im krassen Gegensatz zu dem bequemen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite der Doppelbox stand, doch das interessierte ihn im Moment herzlich wenig. Denn dies war zwar nicht sein Magi-Anwalt von vor 6 Jahren, aber es war immerhin auch nicht die zu Tode verängstigte Magi-Anwältin vom letzten Jahr. Er hoffte nur, dass sie nicht ähnlich veranlagt war, wie ihre Kollegin, sondern eher vom Schlag ihres Kollegen war.

Ganze 5 Minuten sah er ihr dabei zu, wie sie hektisch schrieb, in anderen Pergamenten wühlte, etwas verglich, durchstrich und dann wieder neu schrieb. Eins war zumindest mal sicher. Diese Magi-Anwältin war zumindest engagiert. Doch schließlich räusperte er sich, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, denn er wußte, dass ihre Zeit begrenzt sein würde.

„Huh?", kam es überrascht aus der gegenüberliegenden Box und kugelrunde, dunkelblaue Puppenaugen richteten sich verwirrt auf ihn. Doch dann verzogen sie sich zu lächelnden Ovalen und auch um ihren Mund herum zuckte es verdächtig, als hielte sie krampfhaft ein Lachen zurück. Und gleich darauf wußte er auch, warum dies so war.

„Ich muß sagen, rot steht dir wirklich ausgesprochen gut, Pucey.", kam es belustigt durch den Trichter vor ihm.

Adrian gab sein bestes Slytherinschnauben von sich, doch auch um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig. Denn er hatte seine neue Magi-Anwältin sofort erkannt, als sie ihn ansah, auch wenn er sie seit fast 6 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du mich damit auch nur im mindesten beeindrucken kannst, Bell.", gab er zurück und suchte gleichzeitig ihre Hände nach einem Ring ab, der besagte, dass Bell vielleicht nicht mehr unbedingt richtig war. Er fand keinen, allerdings mußte das nichts heißen. Magi-Anwälte konnten genauso wie Askaban-Wachen dazu tendieren, Verlobungs- und Eheringe abzunehmen, um den Gefangenen keinen Vorteil zu gewähren, indem sie zugaben, dass es Punkte gab, an denen sie womöglich verwundbar waren. Doch er sah auch keine Druckstellen an ihrem Ringfinger, was ihm bei einigen Wachen schon öfter aufgefallen war, ohne dass er es diesen verraten hatte. Also mochte Bell wohl wirklich noch stimmen. „Ich bin schon mit wesentlich schlimmeren beleidigt worden, als mit meiner Kleidungswahl."

Ein Lachen war die Antwort, dass er mit einem breiten Lächeln beantwortete.

„Naja", meinte sie im beiläufigen Tonfall, während sie ihre Pergamente aufnahm und ordnete. „Du hast dir diese Farbe ja nun auch nicht unbedingt ausgesucht, also kann man dir wohl kaum einen Vorwurf daraus machen."

Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war. Seine Hände zitterten, weshalb er sie schnell miteinander verschränkte, und in seinem Bauch verknotete sich etwas.

„Doch, das habe ich.", zwang er sich schließlich leise zu sagen, wobei er ihr fest in die Augen sah. „Und zwar in genau dem Moment in dem ich einen verhängnisvollen Treueschwur geleistet und ein absolut teuflisches Tattoo empfangen habe."

Sein linker Unterarm kribbelte und brannte, und er zwang sich mit aller Macht, dies zu ignorieren, den Blick zu halten und die Hände ruhig zu halten. Er wußte, dass die alles nur Phantomgefühle waren, denn sein linker Unterarm war inzwischen so makellos und unscheinbar wie sein rechter, auch wenn er es nicht immer gewesen war. Doch diese Zeiten waren vorbei. Er hatte sie hinter sich gelassen, auch wenn sie ihn in seinen Träumen immer noch regelmäßig wieder einholten. Und er würde nie wieder in solche Zeiten zurückkehren. Eher würde er sterben. Das war ihm heute klarer als damals.

„Laut meinen Unterlagen warst du nie aus Überzeugung Todesser, sondern aus Zwang und Herdenverhalten.", gab sie jedoch zurück.

Sie zeigte keine Schwierigkeiten, seinen Blick zu halten, was ihm mehr Mut machte, als er sich selber eingestehen wollte. Sie glaubte seiner Aussage von damals und sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Dabei war es doch gerade sie, die die meiste Angst vor ihm haben sollte, wie er innerlich schaudernd mit einem kurzen Blick auf die feine silbrig glänzende Narbe an ihrem Hals erkennen konnte. Der Ritzfluch damals war schwarzmagisch gewesen und würde ihr für immer eine Narbe als Erinnerung lassen. Aber er hatte sie zumindest nicht getötet, wofür sie wohl am meisten dankbar war und die Narbe, die durch ihre wilde Lockenmähne vollkommen unscheinbar war, wohl gerne in Kauf nahm. Adrian wollte lieber nicht daran denken, wie nahe sie dem Tod damals wirklich gewesen war, denn er war wirklich zu allem entschlossen gewesen, wenn es nur sein Überleben sichergestellt hätte.

„So steht es in meiner Aussage.", erwiderte er, nachdem er sich kurz geräuspert hatte, um den unwillkommenen Kloß loszuwerden, der sich bei den düsteren Gedanken in seinen Hals geschlichen hatte. „Und da stehe ich auch immer noch zu."

„Das solltest du auch, wenn du meinen fachmännischen Rat annehmen willst.", meinte sie und nickte kurz. „Denn der Verhandlungsverlauf von damals, zusammen mit dem, was ich in den letzten Wochen über dein bisheriges Verhalten hier erfahren habe, läßt mich ziemlich sicher zu der Erkenntnis kommen, dass wir dich hier in ein paar Wochen raus haben werden, wenn du nicht irgendwelchen Mist baust."

Genau das hoffte er mehr als alles andere. Doch er war nicht immer ein Mustergefangener gewesen, wie er sich eingestehen mußte.

„Bist du sicher, dass ich mir letztes Jahr keinen Bock geschossen habe?", hakte er deshalb nach. „Ich meine, ich habe meine Magi-Anwältin ziemlich in Angst und Schrecken versetzt."

Zu seiner Überraschung rollte Katie jedoch die Augen und winkte ab.

„Nein. Das werden wir als Verfahrensfehler anfechten, da Mindy nie und nimmer als Magi-Anwältin für eine Todesser-Bewährungsverhandlung hätte zugelassen werden dürfen. Dazu ist sie viel zu traumatisiert wegen dem, was sie vor Jahren erlebt hat. Sie war voreingenommen. Ihr Verhalten dir gegenüber war so kaum verwunderlich. Genauso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass du irgendwann aus Verzweiflung die Nerven verloren hast und durchgedreht bist. Aber das darf man dir nicht negativ auslegen, wenn wir das mit dem Verfahrensfehler durch kriegen. Und das werden wir. Verlass dich drauf. Mag der Himmel wissen, wer da letztes Jahr Mist gebaut hat." Sie schüttelte mit einem genervten Schnauben den Kopf. „Bisher habe ich das noch nicht rausgefunden, aber das wird sich noch ändern. Das kannst du mir glauben."

Ein wohlig warmes Gefühl machte sich in Adrian breit und er hätte sie vor Freude über diese Aussage am liebsten umarmt, wenn die dicke Scheibe nicht zwischen ihnen gewesen wäre. Und dennoch hatte diese Freude einen leicht bitteren Beigeschmack.

„Und du?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Was ist mit dir?"

„Mit mir?" Verdutzt sah sie ihn an, und hielt kurz inne, in ihren Pergamenten zu wühlen. „Was meinst du?"

„Versteh mich nicht falsch.", meinte er und atmete tief durch, um den Mut zu fassen, weiterzusprechen. „Ich bin wirklich dankbar, dass du dich mit soviel Elan in meinen Fall stürzt, aber ich frage mich, wie es wirklich in dir aussieht. Denn immerhin hast du damals zu einer Gruppierung gehört, die Leute wie mich bekämpft hat. Du könntest auch traumatische Dinge erlebt haben" Für einen winzigen Moment lang fiel sein Blick auf ihre Narbe, bevor er sie wieder ansah, als wüßte er nichts von deren Existenz. Allerdings war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sie schwer geschluckt und eine Hand reflexartig an eben diese Narbe hochgefahren war. „Wie kannst du dann guten Gewissens jemanden wie mich in einer Bewährungsverhandlung hundertprozentig vertreten?"

Einen Moment lang war es totenstill in ihren Boxen. Sie schien in Gedanken abgeschweift und strich sich abwesend mit der Hand am Hals entlang. Doch dann ging ein sichtbarer Ruck durch sie. Sie ließ die Hand sinken und ihre dunkelblauen Puppenaugen sahen ihn offen, angstfrei und entschlossen an.

„Ich übernehme keine Fälle, die ich nicht vertreten kann. Auch nicht, wenn sie mir vom Zaubergamot zugeteilt werden. Ich kenne dich, Adrian Pucey. Du bist vielleicht ein Slytherin und bist in die Todesserszene abgerutscht, aber ich glaube dir, wenn du sagst, dass du da nicht willentlich reingerutscht bist. Denn du warst nie ein wirklich fieses Kaliber wie Flint oder Montague oder Warrington."

'_Und doch hätte es dir damals nichts geholfen, wenn es wirklich eng geworden wäre, Katie. Denn ich hätte dich umgebracht, wenn es mein Leben gerettet hätte. Und ich hätte nicht einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei gehabt._'

Er sah ihr stumm in die Augen und seufzte schließlich resigniert und auch ein klein wenig erleichtert. Denn er war froh, dass sie ihn nicht mit gerade diesen ehemaligen Mitschülern in einen Topf warf. Und auch, dass sie Miles dort nicht mit hinein warf. Denn sie waren zwar eine Weile im gleichen Team gewesen, aber das war auch alles an Gemeinsamkeit gewesen, was sie mit Flint, Montague und Warrington gehabt hatten. Privat waren sie nie befreundet gewesen und das war auch verdammt gut so.

„Ich glaube und vertraue dir, Adrian.", wiederholte Katie nochmal entschlossen. Wohl um die Zweifel aus seinem Gesicht fortzuwischen, die da mit großer Sicherheit zu sehen waren.

„OK", sagte er schließlich und gab sich einen Ruck. „Dann laß uns endlich Nägel mit Köpfen machen. Unsere Zeit hier ist nicht unbegrenzt."

„Genau so will ich dich hören.", antwortete Katie zufrieden nickend und mit einem übermütigen Funkeln in den Augen. Ein Funkeln, dass ihr verdammt gut stand, wie er feststellte, aber er wischte diesen Gedanken sofort wieder zur Seite, denn er hatte in seinem Kopf im Augenblick absolut nichts zu suchen. „Am besten fangen wir an, indem du erstmal ein paar Papiere unterschreibst, damit ich sie offiziell einreichen kann. Und dann gehen wir die Strategie durch. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir dich nicht aus dieser gryffindorroten Schlafanzugatrappe heraus bekämen."

Er lachte leise in sich hinein, als sie ihm einen ganzen Stapel Anträge, Vollmachten und Urkunden durch den dünnen Schlitz schob, der sich genau auf Höhe der angeschraubten Tische in der Scheibe befand. Allerdings alle nur halb durch, um sie wieder zurückziehen zu können, denn dieser Schlitz war nur einseitig durchlässig, um nichts aus Askaban herausschmuggeln zu können. Er griff mit einem guten Gefühl im Bauch nach der Schreibfeder auf seinem Tisch und setzte schwungvoll seinen Namen auf jedes Pergament, dass sie ihm hinhielt, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, was genau das war., was er alles so unterschrieb. Misstrauen und Zweifel konnte er sich in seiner Situation einfach nicht leisten. Er mußte darauf vertrauen, dass sie ihn nicht in irgendeine Falle lockte, wenn er hier raus wollte. Und wenn sie ihm vertrauen konnte, konnte er auch ihr vertrauen.

Als er zwei Stunden später wieder in seine Zelle zurückkehrte, stürzte er wie gestochen auf seine Pritsche zu, biß in sein Kissen und schrie seine Begeisterung über diese wirklich entschlossene Magi-Anwältin gedämpft in die Welt hinaus. Denn aus seine letzten leichten Zweifel waren verschwunden, nachdem Katie mit Worten, Blicken und Drohungen ihr Gespräch zweimal um eine halbe Stunde verlängert hatte, als die Wachen ihn wieder zurückbringen wollten, weil die Besuchszeit rum war. Sie haute mit Paragraphen und Fachausdrücken um sich, die ihr ein unbegrenztes Gespräch mit ihrem Mandanten erlaubten, wie 6 Jahre zuvor mit Flüchen in der Schlacht von Hogwarts. Und wenn er sie nicht schon zu Schulzeiten und vor allem auf dem Quidditchfeld erlebt hätte, hätte er glatt geglaubt, dass es diese Paragraphen und Fachausdrücke alle wirklich gab. So aber ahnte er, auch wenn sie es mit keiner Geste, keinem Blick oder auch nur einem einzigen Wort ihm gegenüber zugegeben hatte, dass sie vielfach eiskalt geblufft hatte.

Ein breites Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er das Kissen schließlich wieder sinken ließ.

„Katie Bell, du bist ein Geschenk des Himmels.", murmelte er mit einem Blick an die graue, verwitterte Zellendecke.

Das erste Mal seit der verhängnisvollen ersten Bewährungsverhandlung vor einem Jahr hatte er wieder richtig Hoffnung geschöpft, dass er doch nicht die vollen 10 Jahre absitzen mußte.

Trotzdem betete er an diesem Abend inständig, dass Katie nicht doch noch irgendwie vor dieser Verhandlung heraus bekam, dass er der Verursacher der dünnen silbrigen Narbe an ihrem Hals war. Denn dann würde seine Welt noch extremer in sich kollabieren, als sie es vor einem Jahr getan hatte. Denn weder sie noch Oliver Wood und Lee Jordan hatten ihn damals hinter seiner Todessermaske erkannt, sonst wäre sie heute nicht hier gewesen. Und er würde alles tun, um dieses Wissen von ihr fern zu halten, solange es irgendwie ging.

* * *

**A/N:** So, die Identität der Geisel dürfte jetzt geklärt sein, oder? Falls nicht, sagt Bescheid. Dann gebe ich euch noch ein paar Hinweise. ;-)

Übrigens, eine meiner drei Reviewerinnen hatte gefragt, ob man noch erfährt, was mit dem damaligen Magi-Anwalt passiert ist bzw warum er im Vorjahr nicht da war. Es wird zwar nicht ausdrücklich erklärt, warum er nicht da war, aber es wird im Laufe der Kapitel etwas über das Prinzip der Magi-Anwalts-Zuordnung zu Todesserprozessen erwähnt, woraus man ableiten kann, warum er nicht da war. Ich kann euch allerdings soweit beruhigen: Er lebt, ist gesund und arbeitet immer noch munter und engagiert als Magi-Anwalt.

Ich habe übrigens vor, ungefähr einmal pro Woche ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen. So habt ihr am Ende länger was von der Geschichte, ich habe mehr Zeit, um den nächsten Teil fertig zu schreiben und ihr wartet am Ende nicht so lange auf den zweiten Teil. Rechnet also immer zum Wochenwechsel (Sonntag oder Montag) mit einem Update.

So, und jetzt seid ihr dran, wenn ihr mögt.


	3. Ein Slytherin über allem anderen

**Disclaimer:** Ich habe einen Stift. Wer hat das Dokument, dass mir das Copyright an Harry Potter überträgt? Wer? WER? Niemand? Hmmm, schade! Da scheint mir mein Stift ja nicht viel zu bringen. Wirklich schade. Es ist so ein schöner Stift. Und es würde sooooooo eine schöne Unterschrift werden. Es ist kriminel, dass es sie nie geben wird. Hat wirklich niemand das Dokument? Ganz sicher nicht? Na gut, ich höre ja schon auf zu nerven. Kommen wir zur A/N.

**A/N:** In einer Review zum letzten Kapitel hat jemand geschrieben, dass ich ruhig lange A/Ns schreiben dürfe, da es sie nicht stören würde, denn sie liest sie sehr gerne. Also schreibe ich jetzt eine sehr lange A/N, einfach nur weil ich es darf. HA! Mal schauen, was ich euch so erzählen kann.

1. Sorry für das späte Update, aber wir waren am Wochenende feiern und ich war einfach absolut lustlos heute. Kann mal passieren. Da müßt ihr mit leben.

2. Mir ist der Nagel vom rechten Mittelfinger abgebrochen, aber ich habe mich getröstet, indem ich mir einen neuen Nagellack gekauft habe, mit dem ich mir dann die Nägel neu lackiert habe. Sieht zwar ein wenig komisch aus, mit einem kurzen Nagel mitten in der Reihe der langen Nägel, aber zumindest ist die Farbe schön. Ein ganz blasses, schimmerndes weissrosa. Leicht perlmuttartig.

3. Ich muß gleich noch zum Flughafen und meine Tanten abholen, die eine Woche auf Fuerteventura waren (und das ohne mich!). Ich were gleich in der Ankunftshalle nach meinem Souvenir fragen und es mir genau ansehen. Und wenn es mir nicht gefällt, fahre ich wieder los und sie müssen sehen, wie sie nach Hause kommen. Das ist dann meine ganz spezielle Rache. Muhahahahahahaha! Hach, da kommt die heimliche Slytherin in mir durch.

4. Dieses Kapitel ist im doppeltem Sinne ein Schlüsselkapitel. Zum einen erfahrt ihr etwas darüber, wie das Leben in Slytherin so läuft. Denn die Kellerkinder haben zusätzlich zu den normalen Hogwartsregeln und -gesetze auch ihre ganz eigenen. Einen Ehrenkodex, der sie ein Leben lang bindet. Und zum anderen gerät Adrian hier in eine ganz verdrackte Zwickmühle, die ihm noch so manches mal in Bedrängnis bringen wird, je weiter wir voran kommen. Beide Punkte werden sich wie ein roter Faden durch diesen Teil ziehen (und wohl auch noch durch die anderen Teile, auch wenn sie da nicht mehr so extrem wichtig sein werden wie hier).

5. Über Adrians Familie erfahren wir in diesem Teil noch nichts (irgendjemand hatte gefragt), aber das wird sich später wohl ändern. Und der 7. März war auch kein bestimmter Tag. Er realisiert nur gerade, dass es ziemlich genau ein Jahr her ist, seit sein erstes Bewährungsverfahren angefangen hat und nun wohl das zweite ansteht. Und was diese Pärchen-kein-Pärchen-Sache angeht: Habt Geduld. Es stehen noch drei weitere Jahreszeiten an. Man kann ja nun nicht alles in den Frühling stecken (obwohl der sich ja eigentlich anbietet). Adrian wird im Moment, auch wenn seine Gedanken ab und zu mal andeutungsweise in diese Richtung gehen, anderes im Kopf haben, als sein Liebesleben. Zumindest sollte er das, wenn er da raus will.

6. Jetzt habe ich zum einen genug gequatscht und zum anderen muß ich gleich los zum Flughafen. Also viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Widmung:** Für NariMido, die mir immer und bei allem was ich schreibe, treu ist. DANKE!

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Ein Slytherin über allem anderen**

Das Leben in Slytherin war nach außen hin nicht viel anders, als das in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff. Es gab kleinere Streitereien innerhalb der Jahrgänge und größere jahrgangsübergreifende Machtkämpfe. Erstklässler gebärdeten sich wie eine Horde ausgebüxter Cornwall-Wichtel, weil sie alles auf einmal erkunden wollten, Zweitklässler gaben sich ihnen gegenüber cool und überlegen, so als könnte sie nichts mehr wundern oder erschüttern, nur um dann kurze Zeit später von Drittklässlern aus ihren Sesseln geworfen zu werden, die sie sich gerade erst von den Erstklässlern erobert hatten.

Und je höher die Jahrgänge wurden und je größer dadurch auch der Altersunterschied, desto drastischer wurden auch die Unterschiede im Verhalten untereinander. Und dieses Verhalten potenzierte sich natürlich noch, wenn es gegen Mitglieder anderer Häuser ging.

Adrian selber hatte nie zu denjenigen gehört, die in seinem Jahrgang den Ton angaben, aber er hatte auch nie zu den Quotenopfern gezählt. Er hatte sich zu behaupten gewußt und sich Respekt verschafft, auch mal mit raueren Mitteln, aber hatte nie einen Streit um des Streits willen vom Zaun gebrochen. Zumindest nicht, wenn es Slytherins betraf. Bei Mitgliedern anderer Häuser sah das natürlich wieder anders aus. Aber schließlich war es ja auch das, was man von einem Slytherin erwartete. Und wer war er schließlich, dass er sich antislytherinisch verhielt?

Er hatte sich immer wohl gefühlt in seinem Haus und war stolz darauf ein Slytherin zu sein. Denn auch wenn alle anderen immer wieder behaupteten, das sein Haus das Haus war, dass die meisten dunklen Zauberer, Verbrecher und Todesser hervorbrachte, so wußte er doch, dass das nicht das war, was Slytherin vorrangig ausmachte. Natürlich, sein Haus hatte in beiden Voldemortkriegen die meisten Todesser hervor gebracht. Das konnte nicht einmal er leugnen. Doch im Gegensatz zu allen anderen wußte er, wie wohl auch viele andere seiner ehemaligen Hauskameraden, dass auch ihr Haus nicht mehr wirklich überzeugte Todesser hervor gebracht hatte als jedes andere Haus auch. Oder besser gesagt, nicht übermäßig viel mehr, auch wenn es auf dem Papier gerne mal so aussah.

Die Tatsache, dass dies so war, lag aber schlichtweg darin begründet, dass es innerhalb der Slytheringemeinschaft eine Machthierarchie gab, die in Hogwarts einzigartig war. Nichtmal die Gryffindors, die sich soviel auf ihren Status als leuchtende Helden der magischen Welt einbildeten, hatten so eine extreme Gemeinschaft und Machthierarchie, die so reibungslos funktionierte, wie die Slytherinmaschinerie. So reibungslos und fatal, wenn die falschen Slytherins innerhalb und außerhalb von Hogwarts an der Macht waren. Denn im Gegensatz zu den anderen Häusern blieb der Slytherinzusammenhalt auch nach dem Abschluß stark und unverändert. Sie konnte einen in guten Zeiten bis an die Spitze der magischen Welt bringen, aber in schlechten Zeiten auch katapultartig ins Verderben stürzen, wie Adrian schmerzhaft festgestellt hatte.

Diese Mischung aus Zusammenhalt und Machthierarchie hatte sich in Slytherin über die Jahrhunderte schleichend entwickelt, machte aber durchaus Sinn. Denn wenn man als Außenseiter von vier Hausgemeinschaften auch untereinander nicht zusammenhielt, konnte man auch gleich den Kopf in den Sand stecken und abwarten, dass das Leben an einem vorbei zog. Nein, das Slytherinsystem machte schon Sinn, das sah Adrian durchaus ein und er würde es auch nicht ändern wollen. Zusammenhalt und absolute Treue waren die Eckpunkte. '_Ein Slytherin über allem anderen!_', war der Schwur, den jeder Erstklässler noch am ersten Abend in Hogwarts auf das große, silberne Slytherinwappen im Gemeinschaftsraum schwören mußte. Und das System funktionierte. Es durften nur, wie bei allen Machtgemeinschaften, nicht die Falschen ganz nach oben kommen.

Marcus Flints erstes Jahr als interner Anführer war verhältnismässig undramatisch verlaufen. Trotz, oder gerade wegen der Sache mit der Kammer der Schreckens und dem geheimnisvollen Erben. Erst im zweiten Jahr, Marcus' Wiederholungsjahr, war Adrian mehrfach mit ihm angeeckt und war schließlich noch vor dem ersten Saisonspiel aus dem Team geflogen. Es hatte ihn geärgert, denn Quidditch war sein Leben gewesen, aber am Ende hatte er sich gefügt und hatte alle Sticheleien anderer Hogwartsbewohner mit dem Zauberstab oder verbalen Flüchen ausgekämpft. Nur die Wahrheit, was in diesem Jahr in der Slytherinkabine vorgefallen war, hatte er nie gesagt. '_Ein Slytherin über allem anderen!_' Das galt für ihn damals und auch heute noch.

Echte Probleme hatte er dagegen immer mit Gareth Montague als Slytherinanführer gehabt. Zwar hatte dieser ihn wieder ins Team geholt, weil er ihn nach Marcus' Abschluß schlichtweg brauchte, um eine Chance auf den Pokal zu haben – immerhin hielt auch er sich an den Slytherinkodex – doch Gareth und er hatten sich noch nie wirklich leiden können. Und erst recht nicht, seitdem Adrian in dem Jahr mit dessen Schwester Linda zusammen war, die Gareth wie ein eifersüchtiges Hornschwanzweibchen auf dem Stand eines kleinen Mädchens halten wollte. Das sie dies nicht mehr war, hatten bis auf Gareth selber alle gesehen, aber nur Adrian hatte den Mumm besessen, sich dessen Zorn zu stellen und sich mit Linda einzulassen. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, hatte er kein einziges Schuljahr mehr genossen als dieses. Es hätte absolut perfekt sein können, wenn die Gryffindors nicht am Ende doch noch den Pokal gewannen, wonach es lange Zeit nicht wirklich ausgesehen hatte.

Genau so wie in Slytherin war dann später auch das System der Todessergemeinschaft. Zwar war alles etwas größer und gewaltiger, da es statt den _Stupor_ und fürchterlichen Juckflüchen jetzt den _Cruciatus_ und den _Imperius_ gab, aber im Grunde genommen war diese Gemeinschaft das gleiche System in grün. Oder eben in schwarz, wenn man es genau nehmen wollte. Es war also kein Wunder, dass auch hier die Slytherins die wenigsten Probleme hatten sich anzupassen, denn zum einen kannten sie die Spielregeln und zum anderen halfen auch hier höherrangige Slytherins zuallererst ihren eigenen Leuten die Karriereleiter hinauf. _Ein Slytherin über allem anderen_!

Adrian selber hatte es, genau wie Miles, innerhalb eines halben Jahres zum Gruppenleiter und nach weiteren 4,5 Monaten zum Teamleiter gebracht. Zu seinen besten Zeiten hatte er 10 Mann unter sich gehabt, die er bei Angriffen auf die Feinde des dunklen Lords anführte. Er hatte Folterungen befohlen und auch selber ausgeführt, und ja, er hatte auch gemordet. Eben weil man es von ihm erwartete und er ganz schnell ganz tief gefallen wäre, wenn er es nicht getan hätte. Doch innerlich hatte sich ihm immer der Magen verknotet und er hatte sich selber nicht gemocht. Er hatte sich regelmäßig nach solchen Einsätzen heftig würgend übergeben, wenn er wieder alleine und ungestört war. Und Nachts kamen die Albträume. Die Albträume, die ihn bis heute nicht losließen und ihm wohl auch ewig erhalten bleiben würden, wie er befürchtet. Aber das war wohl die gerechte Strafe dafür, dass er sich an Unschuldigen vergriffen hatte.

All dies erzählte er Katie an diesem sonnigen Frühlingstag, eine Woche nach ihrem ersten Gespräch, als sie im Hof von Askaban zusammen saßen und seine Bewährungsverhandlung weiter vorbereiteten. Er wußte nicht, wie sie es durch bekommen hatte, dass sie hier und nicht im Besucherraum sitzen konnten, doch er fragte auch nicht nach. Er hatte so das Gefühl, dass er sowieso keine ehrliche Antwort von ihr bekommen hätte. Genauso wenig, wie er ihr alle Slytheringeheimnisse erzählte. Es reichte, dass sie das Grundprinzip verstand und somit seine Lebensgeschichte. Denn trotz seiner Dankbarkeit ihr gegenüber, dass sie sich so für ihn einsetzte, war und blieb er immer noch ein Slytherin über allem.

Er sah, wie sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, die sich bei der leichten Meeresbrise aus ihrem unordentlichen Pferdeschwanzknoten gelöst hatten. Ihre dunkelblauen Puppenaugen sahen ihn grübelnd an und für einen Moment ging ihm die absurde Idee durch den Kopf, dass sie eigentlich mit den Augen nach Ravenclaw hätte gehen müssen und nicht nach Gryffindor. Doch dann schalt er sich einen Narren und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war froh, dass sie eine Gryffindor war, denn sonst würde sie ihm jetzt bestimmt nicht so locker und gelassen gegenüber sitzen. Und er hätte nicht zum ersten Mal seit 6 Jahren jemand anderen als direkte Gesellschaft als eine Askaban-Wache. Denn die konnte man eigentlich nicht wirklich als Gesellschaft betrachten. Genauso wenig wie seine Magi-Anwältin vom letzten Jahr.

„OK, das unterstützt alles ziemlich genau die Aussage, die du damals auch schon gemacht hast.", meinte sie und wühlte ein wenig in ihren Pergamenten herum, bis sie das entsprechende Protokoll gefunden hatte. „Damit kann man auf jeden Fall beweisen, wie du letztendlich in dieses Schlamassel geraten bist. Es wäre aber vielleicht auch ganz gut, wenn du deine Gefühlszwickmühle bei deinen Todessereinsätzen vor dem Zaubergamot genauso deutlich erklären könntest, wie jetzt vor mir. Damit zeigst du nämlich, dass du deine damaligen Taten aufrichtig bereust."

„Und du meinst, dass die mir das einfach so abnehmen und das nicht für Berechnung halten?", fragte Adrian zweifelnd zurück.

Katie zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ihn dann direkt an.

„Könnte passieren.", gab sie zu. „Aber was haben wir sonst für eine Chance. Andere Beweise als dein Wort haben wir für deine Reue nicht."

„Sie müßten nur meine Tagebücher mal gründlich durchlesen, dann wüßten sie, wie ehrlich diese Reue ist.", brummelte Adrian leise in sich hinein.

Allerdings nicht leise genug, denn Katies Kopf, der schon wieder über ihren Pergamenten hing, wo sie sich eifrig Notizen machte, schoss wieder hoch. Kugelrunde Puppenaugen sahen ihn verblüfft an, bevor er sich einen schmerzhaften, weil völlig unerwarteten, Boxhieb gegen den Oberarm einfing.

„Du schreibst Tagebuch?", fuhr sie ihn an. „Und warum, bei Merlins blankem Arsch, erfahre ich das erst jetzt?"

Adrian blinzelte. Er hatte nicht gewußt, dass sein Gekritzel so eine extreme Bedeutung für sie haben könnte. Meistens hatte er sowieso nur aus Langeweile geschrieben und deshalb, sich die Albträume, die Einsamkeit und die Zukunftsangst irgendwie von der Seele reden zu können. Das war es auch, was er ihr sagte.

„Bist du bescheuert? Natürlich ist das wichtig.", fuhr sie ihn genervt an und verdrehte ihre Puppenaugen gen Himmel, was ihm ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte, weil es einfach zu süß aussah und keineswegs so, wie sie es wohl beabsichtigt war. Doch er hatte sich blitzschnell wieder unter Kontrolle, als sie ihn kurz darauf wieder ansah. „Adrian, wenn wir nachweisen können, dass dieses Tagebücher wirklich chronologisch geschriebene Tagebücher sind und keine Fälschungen – und glaub mir, das kann man eindeutig nachweisen -, dann ist das ein absolut wasserfester Beweis dafür, wie du tickst. Und dann muß der Zaubergamot das mit in die Beurteilung über dich aufnehmen."

Adrian hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er gerade ein stundenlanges, erfolgreiches Quidditchspiel hinter sich. Er setzte sich kerzengerade auf, Adrenalin schoss in Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch seinen Körper, sein Herz raste, seine Hände wurden schweißfeucht und er hatte Schwierigkeiten still zu sitzen.

„Ganz sicher?", hakte er nach und sein Herz schlug vor lauter Aufregung und Hoffnung noch ein wenig schneller, als Katie heftig und entschlossen nickte.

„Absolut sicher.", versicherte sie ihm. „Adrian, ich brauche diese Tagebücher. Alle die du hast. Und es ist mir völlig egal, ob da was drinsteht, was dir vielleicht peinlich sein könnte."

Etwas, was ihm peinlich sein könnte? Nun ja, wenn man es genau nahm, könnte alles, was darin steht, peinlich für ihn sein, wenn es irgendjemand las. Immerhin hatte er in diesen Tagebüchern einen kompletten Seelenstriptease hingelegt. Slytherinmässig war das ganz sicher nicht und es könnte schon peinlich sein und ein leicht schräges Licht auf ihn als Slytherin werfen. Würde er mit der Herausgabe der Tagebücher gegen den Slytherinkodex verstoßen? Wenn er ehrlich war, war es ihm im Moment vollkommen egal. Es konnte seine Freiheit bedeuten. Er pfiff auf den Kodex.

„OK.", meinte er schließlich und sie nickte zufrieden. „Du kriegst die Tagebücher."

Im nächsten Moment schoss ihm jedoch urplötzlich ein panischer Gedanke durch den Kopf.

'_Sie kriegt die Tagebücher. Sie wird sie durchblättern und reinlesen. Sie wird erfahren, dass ich es war, der sie damals bedroht und dem sie die Narbe zu verdanken hat. Verdammte Hippogreifscheiße!_'

Erschrocken sah er sie an, was sie mit einem irritierten Stirnrunzeln bedachte. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich regelrecht. Er hatte zwar auch geschrieben, was ihn zu dieser Tat damals getrieben hatte, aber reichte das aus, um sie nicht nach so langer Zeit doch noch gegen ihn aufzubringen? Würde sie das Mandat niederlegen und ihn hier drin verrotten lassen oder konnte sie ihre dunklen Erinnerungen an den Vorfall damals verdrängen und sich weiter für ihn einsetzten? Logik und Gefühle paßten nicht immer sonderlich gut zusammen, wie er aus eigener Erfahrung nur zu gut wußte. Andererseits, was blieb ihm anderes übrig, als dieses Risiko einzugehen?

„Alles okay mit dir?"

Vor seinen Augen schnippte etwas und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Er sah, wie Katie die Hand langsam sinken ließ und ihn fragend ansah.

„Nein, ja … ich meine, … ja, alles in Ordnung.", stammelte er, schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich seufzend mit der Hand durch die Haare.

Er mußte es riskieren. Was anderes blieb ihm nicht, wenn er nicht freiwillig noch vier Jahre hier in Askaban bleiben wollte. Und das wollte er definitiv nicht. Sechs Jahre waren mehr als genug. Die ganzen zehn Jahre hielt er nie durch, ohne dass er doch noch wahnsinnig wurde.

„Der Zaubergamot braucht nicht die ganzen Tagebücher kriegen, wenn es das ist, was dir Sorgen macht. Sie werden lediglich von einem Schrift- und Pergamentsachverständigen auf die Echtheit überprüft und dann kannst du selber festlegen, welche Ausschnitte du dem Zaubergamot gegenüber freigeben willst." Sie lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. „Ich weiß, dass dir in deiner Verhandlung damals keine Folterung und kein Mord hundertprozentig nachgewiesen werden konnte, und dass auch das zu dem relativ milden Urteil beigetragen hat. Und diese Dinge werden sie auch jetzt nicht nachweisen können, wenn du die Tagebuchausschnitte genauso sorgfältig wählst, wie deine Worte bei der Bewährungsverhandlung."

Die Folterungen. Die Morde. Der Terror, den er gezwungenermaßen begangen und befohlen hatte. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Doch auch diese Erinnerungen standen in aller Deutlichkeit, teilweise bis ins kleinste Detail beschrieben, in seinen Tagebüchern. Er hatte es als Therapie angesehen. Um die seelische Belastung ein wenig zu lindern, da er niemanden hatte, mit dem er darüber reden konnte, sodass es ihn langsam von innen aufzufressen gedroht hatte. Es hatte zumindest ein wenig geholfen. Aber genau das konnte ihm jetzt zum Verhängnis werden, wenn er die Tagebücher wirklich heraus gab.

Er sah Katie unsicher in die Augen und erhielt ein warmes Lächeln aus zuversichtlich blitzenden dunkelblauen Puppenaugen als Antwort.

„Du versprichst mir, dass der Sachverständige nichts liest und keine Kopien anfertigt?", vergewisserte er sich.

Sie nickte.

„Du hast mein Wort."

„Und du auch nicht?"

Abermals nickte sie, wenn auch langsamer, und ihre Puppenaugen kniffen sich kurz skeptisch zusammen, bevor sie ihn wieder offen ansahen.

Er nickte ebenfalls. Er mußte es riskieren.

„OK, dann nimm sie dir nachher meinetwegen mit."

Ob er die Tagebücher und sie danach jemals wiedersehen würde, würde sich finden. Da mußte er jetzt einfach Vertrauen haben.

Ein leicht gequältes Lächeln umspielte bei dem Gedanken seine Mundwinkel. Er war wirklich verdammt tief gesunken, dass er einer Gryffindor so bedingungslos vertraute. Ein Slytherin über allem anderen? Im Moment wohl kaum.

* * *

**A/N:** Tja, man hat es nicht leicht, so als ehemaliger Todesser, Askabanhäftling und Slytherin. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass die Magi-Anwältin, DA-Kämpferin und Gryffindor auch Wort hält. Was meint ihr? Tut sie es?


	4. Zwischen Hoffen und Bangen

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört immer noch nichts. JKR scheint in Urlaub zu sein oder auf Dienstreise oder sie ignoriert einfach nur meine Eulen in denen ich sie um die Überschreibung der HP-Rechte bitte.

**A/N:** Ich weiß, ich bin eine Woche zu spät, aber das hat einen Grund. Ich wollte all denen, die in der letzten Woche keine Zeit gehabt haben zu reviewen, nicht unter Druck setzen und ins schleudern bringen. Deshalb habe ich noch eine Woche mehr Zeit mit drangehängt. Hat nur leider nichts gebracht, was ich sehr, sehr schade finde. OK, ich weiß, dass Mega-Reviewerin Caileigh gerade in Urlaub ist (Kroatien, wenn ich mich nicht irre (verdammt bin ich neidisch)), aber dass nichtmal ein oder zwei Zeilen drin waren, um mir zu sagen, dass ich gut oder schlecht war, enttäuschen mich doch ziemlich. Vor allem, wenn ich die irrsinnige hohe Hits-Anzahl neben der extrem niedrigen Reviews-Anzahl sehe.

Aber zum reviewen zwingen kann man niemanden und das tue ich auch nicht. Ich lade weiter hoch, ob es euch nun gefällt oder nicht. Da werdet ihr mit leben müssen. ;-)

**Widmung:** Für Sanny12, die die einzige Weißleserin des letzten Kapitels war. Ich hoffe sie ist in der Masse der Schwarzleser nicht untergegangen und geht weiterhin mit gutem Beispiel voran.

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Zwischen Hoffen und Bangen**

Eine Stange ratterte rhythmisch an den Gitterstäben seiner Zelle entlang und Adrian schoss wie gestochen hoch. Im nächsten Moment stolperte er über seine gefesselten Füße und schlug lang hin, was durch seine ebenfalls noch in Handschellen gefesselten Hände eine schmerzhaft unangenehme Erfahrung war.

Ein leises gehässiges Lachen erklang hinter ihm und er biß sich hart auf die Zunge, um einen deftigen Fluch zu unterdrücken. Er hatte diese Schikanen schon im letzten Jahr und vor 6 Jahren ertragen und überlebt, also würde er es auch jetzt schaffen. Er durfte sich nur nicht provozieren lassen, denn das war es schließlich, was die Auroren mit ihrem Verhalten ihm gegenüber bezweckten.

Leise ächzend rappelte er sich wieder auf und versuchte bestmöglichst die Kommentare der beiden Auroren vor der Zelle zu ignorieren. So ganz gelang ihm dies allerdings nicht, weshalb er mit einem finsteren Blick in ihre Richtung zumindest nonverbal klarmachte, was er von ihnen hielt. Im Grunde genommen konnte er sie sogar verstehen, so traurig das auch klang. Denn für einen Auroren gab es wohl nichts schlimmeres, als Todesser auf Bewährung frei kommen zu sehen, die sie Jahre zuvor so mühsam und opferreich besiegt hatten oder auch nach Kriegsende noch mühsam aufspüren und einfangen mußten. Dass er sich damals in Hogwarts freiwillig gestellt hatte, konnten sie nicht wissen, denn sie waren es nicht die ihn damals abgeführt hatten. Genauso wenig, wie sie wußten, dass er nur ungern und gezwungenermaßen Todesser geworden war. Er könnte es ihnen sagen, aber wozu sollte er sich die Mühe machen? Sie würden ihm ja doch nicht glauben.

„Komm ja nicht auf dumme Gedanken, du Scheißkerl.", drohte ihm einer von ihnen, während er die Tür aufschloss und sie aufstieß. „Sonst lernst du mal ein paar verdammt ungemütliche Flüche kennen."

„Bestimmt nicht so ungemütliche wie die, die ich dir zeigen könnte, du Sesselpupser.", knurrte Adrian leise in sich hinein, als er an ihm vorbei aus der Zelle heraus trat.

Ein Fluch traf ihn in Nierenhöhe und er stolperte fluchend gegen die Gitterstäbe seiner Zelle.

„Was hast du da gerade gesagt?", fuhr ihn der Auror nur mühsam beherrscht an.

Ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich von der Stelle aus durch seinen Körper, wo der Fluch ihn getroffen hatte, während er sich gleichzeitig sicher war, dass er in Höhe seiner kurzen Rippe einen wirklich fiesen blauen Fleck bekommen würde.

'_Aber was sind ein paar Schmerzen und blaue Flecke gegen die Freiheit?_', fragte er sich im Stillen, während er fest die Zähne zusammen biß. Nicht vordergründig, um den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, sondern eher, um nicht der Wut nachzugeben. '_Reiß dich zusammen, Mann, und mach Katies Arbeit nicht mit unbedachten Wutausbrüchen kaputt._'

„Gar nichts.", murmelte er gepresst und sah angestrengt auf die ausgetretenen Steinfliesen des Zellentrakts.

„Ich warne dich, Mistkerl.", zischte der Auror ihm warnend zu, während Adrian langsam den Kopf wandte und ihn finster ansah. „Noch ein weiteres Wort und du bist schneller zurück in Askaban, als dir lieb ist. Und dann werde ich höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen, dass du da verrottest."

Adrian glaubte ihm aufs Wort, denn der Hass war deutlich in den Augen des Aurors zu sehen. Genauso wie in denen seines Kollegen, der Zauberstab im Anschlag neben ihm stand. Er war bereit zuzuschlagen, sobald Adrian auch nur einen Mucks oder Schritt zuviel tat. Und im Augenblick konnte er sich nicht helfen: Er wünschte sich die Askaban-Wachen herbei. Denn die waren zwar auch nicht gerade freundlich und gesellig, aber zumindest waren sie nicht gehässig und rachsüchtig. Meist waren sie wortkarg, aber zumindest gelassen. Wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil sie ihre Zeit in Askaban auch einfach nur absaßen, wie er, und froh waren, wenn sie wieder raus kamen. Nur dass es bei ihnen täglich so war, während er nur heute oder erst wieder in einem Jahr die Chance dazu bekam. Er schnaubte deshalb nur und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, Katie wieder zu sehen und diese beiden Trottel los zu sein.

Die letzten zwei Wochen war er durch die Hölle gegangen. Er hatte kaum geschlafen und sich die größten Schreckensszenarien ausgemalt. Dass Katie ihn wutschnaubend zusammen stauchte und im Anschluß das Mandat niederlegte war dabei noch das harmloseste Szenario gewesen. Viel schlimmer waren die Fantasien über ein weiteres Verfahren, wo man ihm alle seine Folterszenen und aufgezwungenen Morde durch seine Tagebücher nachweisen konnte und ihn zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilte. Und das, ohne jede Chance jemals wieder rauszukommen und all die Annehmlichkeiten zu besitzen, die er jetzt besaß. Denn das wäre die Hölle gewesen. Er vermisste ja jetzt schon seine Zeitung und das einzige Tagebuch, dass er zurückgehalten hatte, da noch nicht sonderlich viel drin stand und er zumindest eins zum schreiben hatte behalten wollen. Und dabei saß er erst seit knapp 30 Stunden in der U-Haft-Zelle der Aurorenzentrale. Dauerhaft ohne das bißchen Ablenkung vom Askabanalltag und Bezug zur Außenwelt würde er wahnsinnig werden.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum Katie sich so lange nicht hatte blicken lassen und er fürchtete und sehnte die nächste Begegnung mit ihr zu gleichen Teilen herbei. Er hoffte einfach, dass seine Verlegung hierher der Beweis dafür war, dass sie weiterhin für ihn kämpfte, aber gleichzeitig fürchtete er sich, Opfer eines fies durchdachten Gryffindorracheplans zu werden. Er konnte genauso gut zu einer Bewährungsverhandlung wie zu einer Anklage wegen Folter und Mord gebracht werden und die Ungewissheit zerrte an seinen Nerven.

Unsanft wurde er in einen kleinen Aufzug geschubst, der die Aurorenzentrale direkt mit dem Untergeschoss verband, in dem sich die Gerichtsräume befanden. Es gab nur diese beiden Stationen und bis auf die Auroren, der Zaubergamot und einige andere hochrangige Personen im Ministerium wußten nur die Häftlinge, die darin befördert wurden, dass es ihn überhaupt gab.

Er konnte sich ein leises Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, als ein dumpfer Schmerz durch seinen Körper schoss. Ausgehend von der Schulter und den Rippen, die er sich gerade angeschlagen hatte, bis über die Hüfte, den Hinterkopf und den Knöchel, die er sich gestern schon verletzt hatte. Dazu kamen noch die zahlreichen Schrammen überall am Körper, die er sich bei den verschiedenen Stürzen und Zusammenprallern mit Mauern und Gitterstäben zugezogen hatte und das blaue Auge, dass er sich letzte Nacht eingefangen hatte, weil er es gewagt hatte, zu niesen. Die Schrammen brannten höllisch und das Auge war leicht angeschwollen und schillerte bestimmt in allen möglichen Farben. Diese Scheißkerle hier in der Aurorenzentrale hatten ihn wirklich übel zugerichtet in den letzten 30 Stunden. Was sie taten, taten sie schnell, effektiv und gründlich. Das mußte man ihnen lassen.

Die Türen der Aufzugs öffneten sich schon wieder, als er sich gerade wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte und atmen konnte. Wieder bekam er einen Schubs, doch diesmal war er besser darauf vorbereitet und wich rechtzeitig in den kühlen, halbdunklen Gang aus, der sich vor ihm auftat, wie die Allee ins Paradies. Nur weg aus der Reichweite dieser unberechenbaren Auroren, bevor er wirklich noch etwas tat, was er bereute. Er mochte zwar gefesselt und angeschlagen sein, aber er war noch lange nicht handlungsunfähig. Das hatte er im letzten Jahr gegenüber seiner unfähigen Magi-Anwältin nur zu gut bewiesen.

Ein Schrei riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken und bevor er einigermaßen zuordnen konnte, von wem er kam, schoss Katie auch schon auf ihn zu und bedachte die Auroren mit einer Kanonade Flüche, Beleidigungen und Androhungen, dass selbst er rot wurde. Beide Auroren versuchten vergeblich, ein Wort in ihren zornigen Redeschwall zu bekommen, doch als sie merkten, dass sie nicht zu ihr durchkamen, zuckten sie lediglich mit den Schultern und warteten das Donnerwetter gelassen ab. Oder besser gesagt, sie ignorierten es, denn während einer umständlich auf seine Taschenuhr sah, gähnte der andere überdeutlich. Er hörte ein verächtliches Schnauben von Katie, die sich kurz darauf ihm zuwandte.

„Was, bei Godrics Unterhosen, haben die da oben nur mit dir gemacht?", fragte sie ihn mit leichtem Entsetzen in der Stimme und sah ihn ungläubig an.

Adrian sah fasziniert über ihre Wortwahl zurück. Letztens war es Merlins blanker Arsch, jetzt Godrics Unterhosen. Der Weasleyeinfluß war deutlich zu erkennen. Was würde wohl als nächstes kommen?

„Keine Panik. Ich habe schon schlimmeres erlebt. Das wird alles wieder.", beruhigte er sie und ballte die Hand zur Faust, um eine weitere Schmerzwelle zu überstehen.

Doch Katie täuschte er nicht, wie er gleich darauf feststellte, denn sie kniff skeptisch die Augen zusammen, seufzte und zückte ihren Zauberstab, um ihn mit einer Reihe Erste-Hilfe-Zauber zu belegen. Der Erfolg kam umgehend. Die vielen Abschürfungen verschwanden völlig, er konnte wieder auf beiden Augen deutlich sehen, das Pochen in Rippen, Hüfte, Kopf und Schultern ließ nach und auch seinen verstauchten Fuß konnte er wieder fest aufsetzen ohne zu humpeln.

„Danke", flüsterte er leise und erhielt ein Nicken von Katie als Antwort.

„Keine Ursache.", meinte sie, steckte ihren Zauberstab weg und wühlte in ihrer Umhängetasche. „Die Schmerzen werden zwar später wieder einsetzen, da diese schnell wirkenden Heilzauber nicht permanent sind, sondern nur zur Überbrückung gedacht sind. Aber dann sind sie zumindest nicht mehr so schlimm. Wo ist denn nur …?"

Leicht genervt wühlte sie weiter und zog schließlich mit einem leisen Triumphschrei eine kleine Brotdose heraus. „Hier, ich kaufe mir später was neues zum Mittag. Iss das. Du siehst aus, als könntest du es im Moment wesentlich besser gebrauchen."

Adrian war so hungrig, dass er nicht im Traum daran dachte, aus Höflichkeit abzulehnen. Seine letzte vernünftige Mahlzeit war vor über 30 Stunden in Askaban gewesen. Gestern Mittag hatte man ihm gar nichts gebracht, Abends gab es nur ein trockenes Brötchen mit einem Glas Wasser und heute Morgen hatten ihm die Auroren, die ihn jetzt verächtlich beim essen zusahen, sein ebenfalls recht kärgliches Frühstück vor der Zelle sitzend weggegessen.

Innerhalb von knapp 10 Sekunden hatte er beide Brote weggefuttert und nur die Hoffnung, bald mehr davon essen zu können, wenn er erstmal frei war, linderte die Trauer ein wenig, dass er die unglaublich gute Salami nicht mehr gewürdigt hatte. Das heißt, falls er hier raus kam und diese Szene nicht mit zu Katies eventuellem Racheplan gehörte.

„Ich hatte schon Angst, du wärst mir untreu geworden.", packte er seine zweifelnde Unsicherheit in einen Scherz. Scherze waren immer besser, als Schwächen offen zuzugeben.

Die dunkelblauen Puppenaugen, die noch vor ein paar Minuten zwei gestandene Auroren eiskalt und drohend angesehen hatten, sahen jetzt ihn an. Aber nicht eiskalt und drohend, sondern eher verwirrt.

„Warum sollte ich dir untreu werden?"

Adrian zuckte die Schultern und trank einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche, die sie ihm hinhielt. Apfelschorle! Er hatte Apfelschorle nie gemocht, aber nach 6 Jahren Wasser oder dünnem Tee oder Kaffee schmeckte sie geradezu paradiesisch.

„Keine Ahnung.", tat er es als unwichtig ab und sprach so leise, dass ihn die Auroren, die ein wenig abseits standen, nicht verstehen konnten. „Es könnte ja sein, dass du in den letzten 2 Wochen doch etwas in meinen Tagebüchern gelesen hast, was dir nicht gefallen hat."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass da einiges drin steht, was mir nicht gefallen würde, deshalb habe ich sie auch nur grob durchgeblättert und nur hier und da mal kurz reingelesen.", gab sie es schulterzuckend und ohne schlechtes Gewissen zu, dass sie ihr Versprechen von vor knapp 2 Wochen gebrochen hatte. Aber im Grunde genommen hatte er auch nichts anderes erwartet. Sie war Magi-Anwältin. Da gehörten Bluffs und falsche Versprechungen zum Tagesgeschäft. „Allerdings solltest du nicht vergessen, dass du im Moment nicht mein einziger Fall bist. Und da ich gleich drei unabhängige Schrift- und Pergamentsachverständige aufgesucht und um ein Urteil gebeten habe, hat es eben ein wenig gedauert. Außerdem habe ich in den letzten zwei Wochen dafür gesorgt, dass dir der Ausraster vom letzten Jahr hier nicht negativ angerechnet werden kann, wie ich es bei unserem ersten Treffen schon angedeutet habe. War leichter als gedacht, das durch zu kriegen, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

Er nickte. Das machte durchaus Sinn. Und auch, dass sie ihm bei dieser Erklärung nicht in die Augen sah, sondern durch eine Mappe mit Unterlagen blätterte, konnte durchaus bedeuten, dass sie in Gedanken schon bei der kurz bevorstehenden Bewährungsverhandlung war und nicht, dass sie ihn anlog. Andererseits, sie war eine Gryffindor, er war ein Slytherin und es hatte einen Moment vor 6 Jahren gegeben, wo er ihr Leben mit seinem Zauberstab bedroht und sie verletzt hatte. Und auch wenn man Slytherins im allgemeinen Hinterhältigkeit nachsagte, so war er sich doch ziemlich sicher, dass auch Gryffindors sich auf diesem Gebiet besten auskannten, wenn es drauf ankam.

Ein Stück den Gang runter ging eine Tür auf und ein Gerichtsdiener in steifer Uniform trat wortlos in den Gang, nickte ihnen kurz zu und nahm dann Haltung an.

„OK, es geht los.", brachte Katie die Sache auf den Punkt und sah ihn auffordernd. „Bereit für die erste Runde?"

Er schloss kurz die Augen, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und atmete tief durch. Dann nickte er stumm und folgte ihr entschlossen in den Gerichtssaal. Doch er konnte es dennoch nicht verhindern, dass seine Hände zitterten, sein Magen sich verknotete und seine Knie sich wie Gummi anfühlten. Er hatte vor dieser Verhandlung mehr Angst, als vor der 6 Jahre zuvor.

* * *

**A/N:** Tja, was soll ich hier noch sagen? Jetzt seid ihr dran oder auch nicht. Bis nächste Woche (oder übernächste, je nachdem, wie motiviert ich bin, ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen).


	5. In der Arena

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört immer noch nichts, aber auf Anraten einer lieben Reviewerin behalte ich den Stift griffbereit. Schließlich weiß man nie, wann einem doch mal die Copyrights angeboten werden, nicht wahr?

**A/N:** Ich gehe hier mal auf ein paar Fragen in den letzten Reviews ein.

1. Es gab in Slytherin vielleicht ein klein wenig mehr echte, überzeugte Todesser, als in den anderen Häusern, aber nicht soviel mehr, dass es wirklich auffällig war. Trotzdem waren es am Ende vor allem Slytherins, die sich ihnen anschlossen, weil eben das System Todesser dem System Slytherin sehr ähnelte und sie es deshalb am leichtesten hatten, dort Fuß zu fassen. Oder anders ausgedrückt: Slytherins merkten meist erst zu spät, dass sie vom einen ins andere System geschlidert waren.

2. Das Adrian so schnell so hoch in der Todesserhirarchie aufsteigen konnte, liegt schlichtweg daran, dass er in dem Sprichwort "Fressen und gefressen werden" derjenige sein wollte, der fraß, nicht der, der gefressen wurde. Es war reiner Überlebensinstinkt, denn je höher er selber stand, desto weniger hatte er über sich, die ihm nach dem Leben trachten konnten. Und vergesst außerdem bitte eins nicht: Adrian mag vielleicht nie ein Hardcore-Todesser gewesen sein, aber er war auch kein völlig naives, gutgläubiges Unschuldslamm. Wäre er das gewesen, wäre er ein Hufflepuff gewesen und kein Slytherin.

3. Harry ist in dieser Geschichte noch nicht der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, hat aber einen sehr, sehr hohen Rang und ist nicht mehr weit vom Leiterposten entfernt. Dadurch hat er sehr viel Einfluß, aber eben noch nicht grenzenlosen Einfluß in der Aurorenzentrale. Allerdings hätte er genug Einfluß, um Auroren zurecht zu weisen, die nicht korrekt mit Häftlingen (auch wenn diese Todesser sind) umgehen. Wartet einfach ab, was passiert. Diese Szene wird nicht im Sand verlaufen, aber wahrscheinlich setzt sie andere Dinge in Gang, als die, die ihr euch jetzt vielleicht vorstellt.

4. Wir haben in dieser Geschichte noch nichtmal Halbzeit. Es wird also noch mehr als 3 Kapitel geben, liebe Caileigh. Um genau zu sein, es kommen noch 8 Kapitel, denn insgesamt sind es 12. Ob das jetzt für Jubelstürme (weil ihr noch eine Weile was zu lesen habt) oder Augenrollen (weil es viel länger dauert als gedacht, bis sich was entscheidet) sorgt, weiß ich nicht. Das werdet ihr entscheiden müssen. Ich wollte lediglich dafür sorgen, dass es nicht gehetzt wirkt, was jetzt noch passiert. Denn mal ehrlich, ein aalglatter Duschmarsch in die Freiheit wäre doch langweilig, oder?

5. Die Slytherinanführer werden intern gewählt. Die Lehrer haben darauf keinen Einfluß. Ganz im gegenteil sogar. Wenn sie nicht gerade eine eigene Slytherinvergangenheit haben, wissen sie gar nichts von diesem System. Es gibt also ein Untersystem im Hogwartssystem. So wie ein Geheimbund, wie man sie aus großen Eliteschulen/-universitäten kennt. Wenn man nicht selber dazu gehört, weiß man nicht, dass es sie gibt. Es gibt nur ein paar wage Gerüchte. Es ist immer jemand aus dem 7. Jahrgang und dass es zu Adrians Zeiten mehrmals der Quidditchkapitän war, war purer Zufall, aber andererseits auch nicht sehr weit hergeholt. Denn es ist immer einer der populärsten Schüler (oder selten auch Schülerinnen) und die Quidditchspieler, besonders der Kapitän, sind dies nunmal von Natur aus. Deshalb ist es oft der Kapitän, aber nicht immer, da der Kapitän ja nicht unbedingt immer ein Siebtklässler ist. Soviel als Hintergrundinfo dazu.

6. Zum Schluß noch ein kleiner Neugierigmacher: Ihr erfahrt noch, was aus Linda wurde, allerdings erst später. Und ihr werdet ebenfalls später Harry verfluchen, wenn ihr echte Adrian-Fans seid. Das garantiere ich euch.

7. So, und nun viel Spaß beim lesen von Kapitel 5

* * *

**Kapitel 5: In der Arena **

Der Zaubergamot war im Grunde genommen nicht viel anders als die Führungsriege der Todesser, fand Adrian, als er auf dem kalten, harten Steinstuhl im Gerichtssaal saß. Die Hand- und Fußfesseln des Stuhls waren aktiviert und er war Katie mehr als dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn mit einer Reihe Erste-Hilfe-Zauber belegt hatte – und dass sie ihn wirklich in seine Bewährungsverhandlung geschickt hatte und nicht in eine andere. Bis zu dem Moment, als die Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots die Verhandlung eröffnet hatte, die eigentlich nur eine erste Anhörung war, statt eine echte Verhandlung, hatte er immer noch gefürchtet, dass es anders kommen könnte. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er getan hätte, wenn es so gekommen wäre.

Doch statt sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was gewesen wäre, gingen ihm völlig absurde Gedanken durch den Kopf, während er zeitgleich Wort für Wort mitbekam, was um ihn herum gesprochen wurde. Es hätte ihn geschockt und möglicherweise auch verwirrt, wenn er mit solchen Extremerfahrungen nicht schon mehrfach in Kontakt getreten wäre. Denn nicht umsonst konnte er sich an jedes seiner Opfer erinnern. Nicht an die Namen, denn die hatte er ohnehin oftmals gar nicht gekannt. Aber an die Gesichter erinnerte er sich und an die Stimmen, wie sie bettelten, flehten, wimmerten und schrien. Ein leichtes Schaudern lief durch seinen Körper, als er an all diese gestochen scharfen Details dachte, die ihn regelmäßig in seinen Alpträumen heimsuchten.

Adrenalin war Schuld an diesem Talent, sich so detailgetreu an alles erinnern zu können. Es sorgt dafür, dass man angespannt, hellwach und aufmerksam ist. Nichts entgeht einem, denn das darf es nicht, damit man nicht in einen Strudel von Ereignissen gerät, aus dem man nicht mehr heraus kommt. Genau deshalb schaltet sich das Adrenalin ein und übernimmt die Kontrolle. Und der Mensch nimmt dies wahr, indem er das Gefühl hat, alles wie in Zeitlupe und deshalb überdeutlich zu sehen.

Und genau so erging es ihm jetzt auch, während er einerseits alles mitbekam, was um ihn herum geschah und gesprochen wurde, und auf der anderen Seite Vergleiche anstellte, die in ihrer Absurdität schon wieder einen Sinn ergaben. Denn der Zaubergamot und die Todessergemeinschaft hatten wirklich verblüffende Ähnlichkeiten. Beide setzten ihre Rechtsanschauung mit Macht und ohne Nachsicht durch. Sie handelten nach Gesetzen, die sie selber zuvor bestimmt hatten, und überzeugten die Öffentlichkeit, dies nur in ihrem Interesse und zu ihrem Wohlergehen zu tun. Und beide Gruppen hatten einen Anführer, auch wenn Adrian ehrlich zugeben mußte, dass das auch alles war, was der dunkle Lord und Crystal Clearwater gemeinsam hatten. Das, und die ehrfurchtgebietende Autorität, die von ihnen ausging, denn so verrückt es auch klang, so strahlte die knapp 1,60 Meter große Crystal Clearwater mehr Autorität aus, als er ihr auf den ersten Blick zugetraut hätte, als sie die Anhörung erstmal begonnen hatte.

Der einzige, aber definitiv entscheidende Unterschied zwischen dem Zaubergamot und der Todessergemeinschaft war jedoch, dass der Zaubergamot seine Rechtsanschauung mit Verhandlungen und Gesetzbüchern durchsetzte, statt wie die Todessergemeinschaft mit Folter und Mord. Und dennoch konnte er in diesem Moment nur zu genau nachfühlen, wie Scott Towler sich damals gefühlt hatte, als er vor Rabastan Lestrange kauerte und diesem erklären mußte, warum er den Überfall auf die Chatman-Farm vermasselt hatte, wo sie kurz zuvor die Sendestrahlen geortet hatten, die die Intensität eines illegalen Radiosenders besessen hatten. Durch Scotts Versagen hatten sie nie erfahren, wer genau dort sendete und wer es empfangen konnte, denn es waren von dort aus nie wieder Sendestrahlen geortet worden. Doch dass es sich um einen Piratensender handelte, der noch nicht unter der Kontrolle der Todesser stand, stand mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit fest. Und das hatte den Großteil der Todessergemeinschaft regelrecht wahnsinnig gemacht, denn nichts war ihnen mehr zuwider, als etwas oder jemanden nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Adrian konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er war im Nachhinein froh, dass sie diesen Sender nicht enttarnt hatten. Er und seine Kameraden hatten viel zu viel Angst, Schrecken und Terror verbreitet und wenn dann ein kleiner Piratensender dazu beitrug, dass diese armen gebeutelten Menschen die Hoffnung nicht verloren und weiterkämpften, dann sollte er auch um Himmels Willen weitersenden. Denn ein Sieg seiner Seite war etwas, was er sich nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte und auch nicht wollte. Auch wenn sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt klar die Oberhand in der magischen Welt hatten und sich immer gewundert hatten, warum die Gegenseite nicht einfach aufgab. Vor allem, da wochen- und monatelang nichts mehr von Harry Potter, dem großen Auserwählten, zu hören gewesen war.

Eine Frage riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien und er dankte dem Adrenalin in seinem Körper, dass dafür sorgte, dass er diese an ihn gestellte Frage mitbekommen hatte und somit auch ohne zu zögern beantworten konnte.

„Der Grund, warum ich um diese Bewährung bitte, Euer Ehren, ist der, dass ich meine Strafe damals akzeptiert, mich seitdem tadelos geführt habe und meinen Eintritt in die Reihen der Todesser ernsthaft bereue.", antwortete er mit fester Stimme, die seinen weichen Knien und dem Knoten in seinem Magen heftig widersprach, und sah Crystal Clearwater dabei direkt in die Augen.

Diese beugte sich in ihrem Sessel vor, stützte die Unterarme auf den Richtertisch und sah ihn einen Moment lang schweigend aber durchdringend an.

„Bereuen Sie auch das, was Sie in Ihrer Todesserzeit getan haben, Mr. Pucey, oder nur die Tatsache, dass Sie Todesser geworden sind und als solcher erwischt worden sind?"

Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus und machte dann einen unkontrollierten Hüpfer, als ob es den ausgelassenen Schlag wieder aufholen wollte, bevor es den normalen Rhythmus wieder aufnehmen würde. Er hörte Katies Worte im Ohr, als hätte er sie erst gerade eben auf dem Gang gehört und nicht schon vor zwei Wochen im Hof von Askaban.

'_Sie werden versuchen, dich in Fallen zu locken und zu unbedachten Aussagen zu kriegen, damit sie dich nicht laufen lassen müssen. Paß also genau auf, was sie fragen und wie sie die Fragen stellen. Und paß noch besser auf, wie du deine Antworten formulierst, damit sie dir da nicht einen Strick draus drehen können._'

Blitzartig überlegte er, denn er wußte, dass er nicht lange zögern durfte. Denn auch daraus konnten sie ihm einen Strick drehen.

„Wenn man erstmal in diesen Verein reingerutscht ist, dann tut man alles, um ihn zu überleben, Euer Ehren.", erklärte er schließlich äußerlich ruhig und mit fester Stimme. Doch innerlich war er ein Tornado aus Angst, Unsicherheit und Verzweiflung. Er wollte nicht, dass diese Verhandlung daneben ging. Nicht schon wieder. Deshalb fuhr er genauso ruhig und hoffentlich überzeugend fort: „Aber das heißt nicht, dass man sein Gewissen abgibt und willenlos Befehlen gehorcht. Denn wäre das so gewesen, wäre ich ein Inferi gewesen und kein Todesser. Und bei allem Respekt, Euer Ehren, ich bin nicht erwischt worden, sondern habe mich in der großen Halle von Hogwarts freiwillig ergeben, sobald sichergestellt war, dass meine Seite endgültig besiegt war und mir von daher keine Gefahr mehr drohte."

Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Katie mit ihrer linken Hand dreimal mit den Fingen auf dem Tisch trommelte. Für uneingeweihte Beobachter schien dies nur eine gedankenverlorene Geste zu sein, doch er kannte die Übersetzung. '_Gut gemacht._' hieß es. Und er war froh, dass er dieses erste Riff ihrer Meinung nach erfolgreich umschifft hatte. Denn wenn er es einmal konnte, konnte er es auch ein weiteres Mal. Er mußte nur fest daran glauben und nicht unkonzentriert werden.

„Sind Menschen durch Ihre Schuld getötet worden, Mr. Pucey?", hakte Crystal Clearwater nach.

Adrian atmete tief durch, bevor er antwortete. Auch diesen Fall hatten er und Katie durchgesprochen.

„Ja"

„Und warum sollte dieses Gericht Ihnen dann erlauben, den Rest Ihrer Haftstrafe auf Bewährung abzusitzen?", fragte Crystal Clearwater gezielt weiter.

„Weil ich nur versucht habe, in einem Krieg zu überleben, den ich genauso wenig gewollt habe, wie Sie, Euer Ehren."

„Also waren Ihre Morde Notwehr?"

„Ich habe nie Morde begangen, Euer Ehren.", erwiderte er mit einem festen Blick in Crystal Clearwaters Augen. „Ich habe nur getötet, wenn es nicht anders ging. Aber ich habe nie gemordet. Darauf haben Sie mein Wort."

„Und wir alle wissen, wieviel das Wort eines Slytherins wert ist, nicht wahr Mr. Pucey?", konnte es sich eine der neben der Hauptrichterin sitzenden Nebenrichterinnen nicht verkneifen zu sagen.

Er konnte gar nicht so schnell verdutzt blinzeln, wie Katie auf den Beinen war.

„Einspruch, Euer Ehren. Ich verlange, dass diese Aussage aus dem Protokoll gestrichen wird."

„Mit welcher Begründung, Ms. Bell?", wollte Crystal Clearwater wissen, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit jetzt Katie widmete, sodass er selber einen Moment lang nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, völlig von ihr von links auf recht gedreht zu werden.

„Richterin Cotten ist eine Hufflepuff und hat als solche keine Ahnung davon, wie das innere System im Haus Slytherin funktioniert, denn sonst wüßte sie, dass dieses Wort, dass mein Mandant Ihnen gegeben hat, definitiv etwas wert ist. Sie hat eine Aussage getroffen, die lediglich auf Gerüchten und Vorurteilen begründet ist, weshalb sie keine Rechtsgültigkeit besitzt."

Crystal Clearwater nickte und sah zum Gerichtsschreiber rüber.

„Einspruch angenommen. Streichen Sie die Aussagen von Richterin Cotten, Mr. Vaisey."

Wie gestochen fuhr Adrians Kopf zum Gerichtsschreiber hinüber und nur mit Mühe konnte er ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen unterdrücken. Alec Vaisey sah zwar zurück, zeigte jedoch mit keiner Miene, dass er ihn persönlich kannte. Dabei hatte er sieben Jahre lang ein Dreierzimmer mit ihm und Miles geteilt und wußte nur zu gut, was Adrians Wort wert gewesen war.

Adrian hatte sich oft gefragt, was nach Hogwarts aus ihm geworden war, denn er hatte ihn nie wieder gesehen oder auch nur von ihm gehört. In den Todesserreihen war er zumindest nicht aufgetaucht, denn auch wenn dies eine weitverzweigte Gemeinschaft gewesen war, in der nicht jeder jeden kannte, so hätte er es doch mit Sicherheit erfahren, wenn auch sein zweiter Schlafsaalkamerad dort aufgetaucht wäre. Scheinbar war Alec dem Einführungsritual entkommen, dass nach einer Probezeit erst kurz nach dem 18. Geburtstag stattfand. Und da Alec erst kurz nach Schuljahresende Geburtstag hatte, war der Kelch noch an ihm vorüber gegangen, als es ihn selber und Miles im Winter erwischt hatte. Und wahrscheinlich hatte er es später geschafft, sich rechtzeitig irgendwo hin abzusetzen. Adrian freute sich für ihn, doch einen kleinen Stich versetzte es ihm doch. Ein lächerliches halbes Jahr hatte ausgereicht, dass man kein verurteilter Todesser wurde, sondern erfolgreicher Gerichtsschreiber. Manchmal war die Welt einfach nicht fair.

„Sie haben nie einen Mord begangen, Mr. Pucey?", hakte Crystal Clearwater nochmal nach und der lauernde Unterton entging ihm nicht, auch wenn er immer noch verwirrt zu Alec rüber sah.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn wieder klar zu kommen und war gleichzeitig froh, dass diese reflexartige Geste sich mit seiner folgenden Aussage vertrug.

„Nein, Euer Ehren.", antwortete er. „Wenn ich getötet habe, war es aus Notwehr."

„Und Sie sind sich sicher, dass wir Ihnen nicht irgendwann etwas anderes nachweisen können?"

„Hundertprozentig sicher."

Und diese Aussage war wirklich nicht gelogen, denn auch wenn er zugegeben hatte, dass durch seine Schuld Menschen getötet worden waren, so war es bei allen Angriffen und Überfällen nie er selber gewesen, der ihre Opfer getötet hatte. Er hatte dies stets seinen Untergebenen übertragen, aber da ihn niemand danach fragte, ob er Morde befohlen hatte, würde er sich hüten, es zuzugeben. Er hoffte nur, dass der Zaubergamot nicht auf die Idee kam, ihn auch danach noch zu fragen. Denn dann hätte er ein Problem. Er mußte unbedingt nach diesem ersten Verhandlungstag mit Katie über diese Möglichkeit reden, um da nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Es war schlimm genug, dass sein Gewissen ihn wegen diesen Befehlen immer noch stark belastete. Er durfte einfach nicht zulassen, dass ihm das jetzt einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte.

„Woher sollen wir Ihnen glauben, dass Sie Ihre Reue ernst meinen, Mr. Pucey?", lenkte Crystal Clearwater den Fokus der Verhandlung jetzt zu seiner Erleichterung wieder in eine andere Richtung.

Doch auch diese Richtung ließ ihm einen siedendheißen Schreck in die Glieder fahren. Er hatte mit Katie noch keine Ausschnitte aus den Tagebüchern rausgesucht, die den Zaubergamot einerseits überzeugten, ihn aber andererseits nicht in Schwierigkeiten brachten. Aber auf seine Magi-Anwältin war auch in diesem Fall Verlass und er fragte sich, warum das Schicksal sie ihm nicht schon ein Jahr zuvor geschickt hatte.

„Wenn ich dazu was sagen dürfte, Euer Ehren.", fiel sie ihm ins Wort, als er gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte. „Meinem Mandanten sind aufgrund seiner freiwilligen Aufgabe und seines bisher vorbildlichen Verhaltens einige Vergünstigungen zugestanden worden, zu denen auch das Führen von Tagebüchern gehört. Diese Tagebücher werden derzeit unabhängig von drei verschiedenen Schrift- und Pergamentsachverständigen auf ihre Echtheit geprüft, damit von meinem Mandanten genehmigte Ausschnitte hier zugelassen werden können. Aus diesen Tagebüchern geht eindeutig hervor, dass mein Mandant sowohl seinen Beitritt in die Todesserreihen als auch seine Taten in deren Diensten ehrlich bereut."

Einen Moment schwieg Crystal Clearwater, während durch die Reihen der Nebenrichter und durch die Ränge der Beisitzer leises Raunen ging. Dann sah sie Katie direkt an.

„Wann rechnen Sie mit diesen Gutachten, Ms. Bell?", fragte sie nach, während sie sich einige Notizen machte.

„Ich rechne in etwa 2 Wochen damit, Euer Ehren.", antwortete Katie ohne zu zögern, und Adrian war fasziniert davon, wie dreist sie Crystal Clearwater und das gesamte Zaubergamot anlog, um einen verurteilten Todesser zu helfen, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Eins stand fest, diese Frau war trotz ihrer Ravenclawblauen Puppenaugen wirklich eine waschechte Gryffindor. An Mumm fehlte es ihr definitiv nicht.

„Gut, dann werden wir diese Verhandlung um 2 Wochen verschieben.", beschloss Crystal Clearwater, notierte noch etwas und schlug dann ihre Aktenmappe mit einem Knall zu, bevor sie erst Katie und dann ihn fest ansah. „Ich erwarte Sie beide am 21. April um 13:30 Uhr hier wieder."

„Wir werden da sein.", gab Katie mit ruhiger Stimme zurück, während er nur stumm nicken konnte, als sich die Hand- und Fußfesseln des Stuhls lösten und ihn freigaben.

Er sah tief durchatmend zu, wie die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots leise miteinander redend die Ränge verließen. Alec Vaisey ging als einer der letzten und redete eindringlich auf eine der jungen Beisitzerinnen ein. Doch kurz bevor er die Tür hoch oben über den Rängen erreichte, sah er noch einmal kurz in den Gerichtssaal runter, wo die beiden Auroren ihm und Katie wie stumme Schatten auf die kleine Tür zu folgten.

Adrians Blick ging wie automatisch zu seinem alten Freund und ehemaligen Schlafsaalkameraden hoch. Und wieder war er überrascht, denn auch wenn Alec noch immer mit keiner Miene zeigte, dass er ihn erkannt hatte, zeigte er es doch durch versteckte Gesten. Oder besser gesagt, durch eine versteckte Geste, die für nicht Eingeweihte wie ein harmloses Kratzen an der Brust aussah, doch für Slytherins weltweit das stumme Zeichen des Ehrenkodex' war.

Eine Schlangenlinie über dem Herzen.

_Ein Slytherin über allem anderen!_

Auch für Alec Vaisey galt dies immer noch und er würde ihm für seine Bewährungsverhandlung keine Steine in den Weg legen. Es lag an Adrian selber und an Katie, ihn hier raus zu kriegen. Und dafür war er Alec dankbar.

* * *

**A/N:** Da sieht man mal, was ein halbes Jahr ausmachen kann, hm? Blöd gelaufen für Adrian (und Miles). Aber eins steht fest: Für Adrian hat nach allem was passiert ist, der Slytherinkodex noch Bestand. Und nicht nur für ihn. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass ihm das nicht doch nochmal einen Strick dreht.


	6. Die Hölle der Erinnerungen

**Disclaimer:** Tja, ihr kennt das Spiel ja. Hat sich immer noch nichts geändert. Ich warte hier mit gezücktem Kugelschreiber, habe meine Unterschrift schon zigmal geübt, aber JKR will mir die Rechte immer noch nicht übertragen. Naja, macht nichts. Ich habe Sitzfleisch, ich kann warten. Mal schauen, wer am Ende eher aufgibt.

**A/N:** OK, laß mich mal auf einige Dinge in der einen Review für's letzte Kapitel eingehen. Immerhin gab es da ja eine, im Gegensatz zu Kapitel 4. Also liebe Caileigh:

1. Danke für die wirklich tolle, ausführliche Review

2. Die Antworten bzw Bemerkungen zu einigen deiner Fragen und Überlegungen zum letzten Kapitel solltest du vor einigen Momenten per PN bekommen haben.

3. Ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht über die riesige Kluft zwischen Hits und Reviews, aber da kann ich wohl nichts machen. Falls ihr nicht öffentlich reviewen wollt, wäre es dann wenigstens möglich, dass ich die ein oder andere PN bekomme, in der drin steht, was ich scheinbar falsch mache? Immerhin soll das hier ja ein Vierteiler werden, aber wenn schon Teil 1 nichtmal so gut bei euch ankommt, dass es die ein oder andere review wert ist, überlege ich mir ernsthaft, Teil 2-4 noch zu schreiben, sondern mich einem anderen Projekt zuzuwenden. Versteht das nicht falsch. ich will euch nicht zu Reviews drängen oder überreden und auch nicht erpressen, sondern möchte einfach nur ehrliche Kritik, selbst wenn sie negativ ausfallen sollte.

4. Ob ihr's wollt oder nicht, hier kommt trotzdem Kapitel 6. Somit haben wir Halbzeit. Hipp, Hipp, HURRAAAAAAAA!

5. Kleine Info: Es wird ein etwas intensiveres Kapitel, dass einen kleinen Rückblick auf Adrians Todesserzeit bietet. Vielleicht hilft sie euch ein wenig mehr, seine festgefahrene Situation zu verstehen. Er mag bestimmt kein Engel sein bzw gewesens ein, aber er ist auch nicht durch und durch Teufel, sondern eher ein Opfer politischer Umstände. Und auch wenn das keine Entschuldigung bzw Freifahrtschein ist, so sollten wir uns klar machen, dass es uns allen immer und überall ähnlich ergehen kann. Magie hin, Dunkle Lords her.

6. Schluß mit Gelaber. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 6: Die Hölle der Erinnerungen**

Der Stuhl war zu weich, der Tee zu stark und seine Konzentration zu schwach. Katies Stimme war nur ein monotones Murmeln in seinem rechten Ohr und er hatte Mühe, seine eigene Schrift zu erkennen, die vor seinen Augen schwamm und tanzte, dass ihm schlecht wurde. Sein Kopf pochte und hämmerte und er hatte das Gefühl, alle 10 Sekunden gähnen zu müssen.

„Adrian? Adrian! Verdammt Pucey, reiß dich endlich mal zusammen."

Er riß sich nicht zusammen, sondern zuckte zusammen, als Katie diese Aussage mit einem herzhaften Hieb auf den Tisch unterstrich. Und das gleich so heftig, dass er sich das Knie am Tischbein stieß, was er mit einem wirklich herzhaften Fluch bedachte. Ein kurzer, finsterer Blick zu Katie zeigte ihm, dass sie ganz und gar nicht von seiner Wortwahl beeindruckt war, doch das wunderte ihn eigentlich auch gar nicht. Wenn ihre Quidditchkarriere in Hogwarts und eine Schulzeit im Einflußbereich zweier Weasleys und einem Lee Jordan nicht dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie gegen farbenfrohe Verbalflüche immun war, so hatte es definitiv ihre Zeit als Magi-Anwältin geschafft. Immerhin arbeitete sie wohl nicht umsonst bei _Recht & Ordnung_, der bekanntesten und erfolgreichsten Anwaltskanzlei der magischen Welt.

„Was?", fauchte er sie an, während er sich das Schienbein rieb.

Ihre Antwort war ein genervtes Augenrollen, gefolgt von einem ebenso genervten Schnauben.

„Man könnte meinen, dir sei deine mögliche Freiheit auf Bewährung völlig egal."

„Das ist sie nicht.", knurrte er und zog nachdrücklich das Tagebuch aus dem Jahr 2001 wieder näher an sich heran.

„Ach wirklich?", erwiderte sie und Adrian brauchte nichtmal hinzusehen, um sich ihre spöttisch erhobenen Augenbrauen vorstellen zu können. Ihr Ton sagte alles und zu Hogwartszeiten hatte er sie viel zu oft so erlebt. Vor allem kurz vor Quidditchspielen ihrer Teams gegeneinander. „Und warum gähnst du dann ohne Unterlass und starrst Ewigkeiten lang die gleiche Stelle in deinem Tagebuch an?"

Jetzt entwich ihm ein Schnauben und er umging die Antwort, indem er noch einen Schluck Tee trank. Kurz darauf verzog er angeekelt das Gesicht. Viel zu stark und definitiv zu süß. Es reichte ihm. Wenn er nicht langsam für normale Verhältnisse sorgte, würde er noch durchdrehen.

Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck schob er den Stuhl nach hinten, nahm seinen Teebecher und stand auf.

„Ich schlafe seit ein paar Nächten nicht sonderlich gut.", brummelte er vor sich hin, als er auf den kleinen Tisch zu ging, der in der Ecke des Besprechungsraums stand, der Katie von den Auroren für ihre Gespräche mit ihm zur Verfügung gestellt worden war. Dort kippte er seinen Becher halb in einen anderen Becher um, griff nach dem Wasserkrug und kippte Wasser nach. Vorsichtig probierte er die neue Mischung und nickte zufrieden. Genau so war er seinen Tee inzwischen gewohnt. Zwar war er jetzt nur noch lauwarm, aber damit konnte er leben, solange er nicht so grausam süß und so stark war, dass ihm die Zehennägel hochklappten.

„Was soll das? Der Tee war perfekt.", protestierte Katie von ihrem Platz aus und als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, sah er ihre großen Puppenaugen wie Scheinwerfer auf sich gerichtet. Mit ihrer wilden Lockenmähne und der hellen Bluse, die sie heute trug, könnte man sie glatt für einen Engel halten, aber er wußte es anders. Unter dieser Fassade steckte ein mehr als teuflischer Teufel, den er im Moment definitiv nicht gegen sich haben wollte. Sollte er jedoch wirklich frei kommen, sah die Sache schon wieder ganz anders aus, denn dann könnte es durchaus reizvoll sein, sie ein wenig gegen sich zu haben. Doch das war alles noch Zukunftsmusik und stand hier nicht zur Debatte.

„Für dich vielleicht.", gab er knurrig zurück, während er nach einer Getränkekiste unter dem Getränketisch angelte und wieder zu ihr zurück ging. „Aber wenn du erstmal 6 Jahre Askabantee hinter dir hast, haut dich deine sogenannte perfekte Mischung komplett aus den Schuhen." Er schob den Sessel, in dem er bisher gesessen hatte, zur Seite, stellte die Getränkekiste kopfüber an dessen Platz und setzte sich drauf. „Ah! Das ist schon viel besser." Zwar saß er jetzt um einiges tiefer als zuvor, doch auch damit konnte er leben, solange er nicht mehr dauernd das Gefühl hatte, von Polstern verschluckt zu werden.

„Laß mich raten.", gab Katie mit fragend erhobener Augenbraue zurück. „Der Sessel war dir zu weich, zu gemütlich und an Armlehnen bist du nicht gewohnt."

„Du hast den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, Bell."

Ohne sie anzusehen zog er den Teller mit den Salamischeiben, die sie zu seiner Begeisterung mitgebracht hatte, näher zu sich heran. Auch wenn der Tee und der Sessel zuviel für seine askabanerfahrenen Körper- und Geschmackszellen gewesen waren, so galt dies nicht für die Salami. Denn die war das Beste, was er seit 6 Jahren gegessen hatte. Ein Seufzen und ein Kopfschütteln war die Antwort darauf und fast hätte er sich in der Salamischeibe verschluckt, als die Getränkekiste plötzlich in die Höhe wuchs, bis er die gleiche Sitzhöhe hatte, wie die Konferenzsessel rings um ihn herum.

„Wenn ich dir jetzt auch deinen Tee wieder aufwärme, versprichst du mir dann, dich ab sofort mehr auf unsere Aufgabe zu konzentrieren?", fragte sie ihn und wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab vor seinen Augen herum.

Für einen winzigen Moment war er versucht, ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand zu nehmen und sich hier raus zu fluchen. Denn immerhin kannte er ein paar wirklich fiese Flüche, die die Auroren vor dieser Tür mit Sicherheit ziemlich ins Schwitzen bringen konnten – und Katie als menschliches Schutzschild hatte schließlich schon einmal funktioniert. Doch dann schüttelte er geschockt über diese Überlegung den Kopf. Er würde ja sowieso nicht weit kommen. Zum einen waren ihm die Auroren zahlenmässig weit überlegen, auch mit Katie als Schutzschild. Und zum anderen hatte er seit 6 Jahren keinen Zauberstab mehr in der Hand gehabt. Er war völlig aus der Übung und selbst zu seinen guten Zeiten hatte er mit fremden Zauberstäben nie großen Erfolg gehabt. Und wenn er dieser Versuchung nachgeben würde, wäre es endgültig aus mit der Chance auf Freiheit. Sein 10-Jahres-Urteil würde dann mit Sicherheit auf Lebenslänglich geändert werden.

„Ich versuch's.", murmelte er deshalb schließlich nur, wandte den Blick unterdrückt zitternd von dem verführerischen Zauberstab ab und zog das Tagebuch entschlossen wieder zu sich heran.

„Versuchs nicht nur, sondern tue es auch.", forderte Katie ihn auf, während sie seinen Tee mit einem kurzen Schlenker wieder aufwärmte und dann den Zauberstab zur Seite legte. Zum Glück sehr weit außerhalb seiner Reichweite, denn so ganz traute er sich selber immer noch nicht über den Weg. „Wir haben schließlich nicht mehr ewig Zeit. Und da ich dir hier in der Zelle die Tagebücher nicht geben will – wer weiß, was diese Irren damit machen, wenn ich nicht da bin – und du mich nicht lesen und dir somit helfen lassen willst, wirst du dich halt ein wenig mehr bemühen müssen."

„Hättest du nicht darauf bestanden, dass ich bis zum nächsten Verhandlungstag hier in den U-Haft-Zellen bleibe, sondern mich nach Askaban zurück gehen lassen, hätte ich den ganzen lieben langen Tag Zeit, dir in Ruhe die richtigen Abschnitte rauszusuchen.", erwiderte er trotzig.

„Darüber haben wir gesprochen, Adrian. Und jetzt mach dich an die Arbeit, wenn ich dir schon nicht helfen darf."

Er schnaubte, tat jedoch, was sie ihm befohlen hatte. Schließlich war es nicht ihre Schuld, dass er hier schlecht schlief, weil ihn seit Tagen Lindas Tod in seinen Träumen immer wieder heimsuchte. Und ja, sie hatte recht, sie hatten über seinen weiteren Verbleib in der U-Haft-Zelle der Aurorenzentrale gesprochen, nachdem ihm der Zaubergamot die Wahl gelassen hatte, ob er lieber hier oder in Askaban auf den nächsten Verhandlungstag warten wollte. Alles in ihm hatte geschrien, dass er nach Askaban zurück wollte, wo er seine paar kleinen Luxusartikel und seine Ruhe vor den wirklich nervenden Auroren hatte, doch Katie war schneller gewesen und hatte für ihn die Entscheidung getroffen.

'_Das ist eine Falle Adrian._', hatte sie ihm schließlich leise aber eindringlich außerhalb der Hörweite der Auroren zugeraunt. '_Niemand wird dir ernsthaft abnehmen, dass du aus Askaban raus willst, wenn du diese erste Chance, es zumindest für kurze Zeit zu verlassen, nicht annimmst. Also reiß dich __zumindest für 2 weitere Wochen zusammen. Ich werde auch dafür sorgen, dass die dich hier nicht mehr so zurichten und drangsalieren werden. Denn das verstößt gegen deine Grundrechte. Aber reiß dich um Himmels Willen zusammen und halte hier nur noch 2 weitere Wochen durch. Bitte._'

Also war er hier in der U-Haft-Zelle der Aurorenzentrale geblieben, auch wenn es ihm noch so schwer fiel - und sie hatte Wort gehalten. Die Schikanen hatten aufgehört, andere Auroren als die aus den ersten 30 Stunden hatten ihm seine Mahlzeiten gebracht, ihn aber ansonsten in Ruhe gelassen. Meistens war es Ron Weasley, doch auch Harry Potter war ab und zu vorbei gekommen und hatte, im Gegensatz zu seinem wortkargen besten Freund, ein paar Worte mit ihm gewechselt. Und er wußte nicht, was ihm mehr zusetzte. Die nachvollziehbare, aber nervige Einsilbigkeit dieses Weasleys, den er zu Schulzeiten immer nur als merkwürdige Erweiterung Potters wahrgenommen hatte, oder die ungewöhnliche Freundlichkeit und Redseligkeit von Potter selber. Ausgerechnet der größte Feind des dunklen Lords, dessen Gefangennahme oder gar Ermordung ihm vor Jahren einen Heldenstatus innerhalb der Todesserreihen eingebracht hätte, saß auf einem Stuhl vor seiner Zelle und plauderte munter mit ihm. Er gab ehrlich zu, dass sein Hirn deutlich Probleme damit hatte, das zu verarbeiten.

Das Schlimmste an seinem Aufenthalt hier war allerdings die Langeweile. Nachdem die Schikanen aufgehört hatten, hatte er viel zu viel Zeit zum nachdenken gehabt. Etwas, wovon er sich in Askaban mit Tagebuch schreiben oder dem Auswendig lernen des Tagespropheten abhalten konnte. Doch hier gab es außer Katies Besuchen oder den gelegentlichen verwirrenden 5-bis-10-Minuten-Plaudereien mit Potter nichts anderes als ihn, die Zelle und die Pritsche, die zumindest genauso gewohnt hart war, wie die in Askaban, sodass er immerhin schlafen konnte. Und auch wenn es hier keine Decke gab, so war die Zelle zumindest nicht mit einem offenen Fenster an die Außenwelt gekoppelt, sodass er nicht fror. Doch inzwischen würde er sogar Frostbeulen in Kauf nehmen, wenn er nur nicht ständig von den dunkelsten Erinnerungen seiner Todesserzeit heimgesucht werden würde. Von Lindas Tod. Oder besser gesagt, von ihrer Ermordung durch Antonin Dolohow.

Linda Montague war genau wie er und Miles Bletchley innerhalb der Todesserszene nicht mit dem Herzen bei der Sache gewesen. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm und seinem besten Freund, hatte sie es nicht geschafft, sich irgendwie in dieser Welt einzufinden und zumindest überzeugend zu bluffen, bis hoffentlich die Gegenseite schnell und eindeutig den Krieg gewann. Es hatte ihn innerlich zerrissen, welche extremen Probleme seine Freundin damals gehabt hatte, eine überzeugte Todesserin vorzutäuschen und er hatte ihr immer wieder Mut gemacht und gut zugeredet, da das alles war, was er tun konnte, um ihr zu helfen. Solange sie nichts von Potter hörten, mußten sie einfach hoffen, dass er irgendwo da draußen war und etwas tat, was den dunklen Lord am Ende stürzen würde, hatte er ihr immer wieder gesagt. Und auf ihr klägliches '_Und was, wenn er wirklich geflohen ist und sich irgendwo versteckt?_' hatte er mit mehr Überzeugung in der Stimme als er wirklich verspürte gemeint, dass sie einfach darauf vertrauen müßten, dass er das nicht tat. Denn schließlich kannten sie aus jahrelanger gemeinsamer Hogwartszeit Harry Potters Einstellung zum Leben im allgemeinen und seinen Mitmenschen im besonderen, um einiges besser als die altgedienten Todesser aus dem 1. Krieg, die nur Mutmaßungen anstellten und in Harry einen kleinen, ängstlichen, feigen Jungen sahen. Doch nach allem, was er in 6 gemeinsamen Hogwartsjahren von Harry mitbekommen hatte, wußte er mit Sicherheit, dass Harry vieles war, aber ganz sicher nicht ängstlich und feige. Und zumindest Miles teilte diese Meinung.

Linda hatte jedoch nicht die gleiche Überzeugung in Harrys Seelenzustand und Fähigkeiten. Und sie hatte wesentlich untrainiertere Nerven als er und Miles, die immerhin jahrelange „Quidditchkriege" mit Gryffindor auf ihrem Konto verbuchen konnten und aufgrund ihres männlichen Geschlechts grundsätzlich mehr Erfahrungen in innerslytherinschen Machtkämpfen gehabt hatten, als sie, da die Geschlechterrolle innerhalb der Slytherinwelt immer noch sehr traditionell war. Die Frauen waren die Macht im Hintergrund, die ihren Männern den Rücken für ihre kleineren und größeren Kämpfe stärkten. Und Linda hatte diese Rolle immer perfekt beherrscht und ihm mehr als einmal den Rücken gestärkt. Noch immer sah er ihre schlanke Gestalt überdeutlich vor seinem inneren Auge. Die langen, glänzenden, tintenschwarzen Haaren, die blassblauen Augen, die so herrlich funkeln konnten, die perfekten kirschroten Lippen, die so unschuldig und im nächsten Moment so verführerisch lächeln konnten, die kleinen Grübchen in ihren Wangen, die nur er so perfekt hervorlocken konnte, und ihren blassen Porzellanteint. Er hörte ihr glockenhelles Lachen genauso deutlich, wie er ihre Berührungen immer noch spüren konnte, und es brachte ihn um den Verstand, zu wissen, dass sie so sinnlos gestorben war. Und das nur gut einen Monat vor Kriegsende. Hätte sie nur 5 Wochen länger durchgehalten, würde sie jetzt zwar auch in Askaban sitzen, wie er, doch sie wäre zumindest am Leben und hätte vielleicht genau wie er jetzt die Chance auf vorzeitige Entlassung auf Bewährung. Eine Chance, die ihnen vielleicht sogar ein gemeinsames Leben ohne Angst und Schrecken ermöglicht hätte.

Aber diese Chance hatten sie nicht, denn sie hatte den fatalen Fehler begangen, einmal zu oft einen Überfall zu vermasseln, weil sie einmal zu oft gezögert hatte, als sie hätte handeln müssen. Antonin Dolohow war im Landhaus der Lestranges endgültig der Kragen geplatzt und Adrian hatte hilflos dabei zusehen müssen, wie er sich erst mit dem Cruciatus an seiner Freundin ausgetobt hatte, nur um sie danach mit einem zornbebenden Avada Kedavra ins Jenseits zu befördern.

Ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper, als er an dies Nacht zurück dachte und er griff nach seinem Teebecher, nur um sich irgendwo dran festhalten zu können. Vor 6 Jahren hatte er seine Hände um das Treppengeländer geklammert und Miles angestarrt, nur um nicht sehen zu müssen, wie die Frau, die er über alles liebte, zuckend und sich windend in der Eingangshalle der Lestranges lag. Ihre markerschütternden Schreie hatte er jedoch nicht ausblenden können ohne sich selber ans Messer zu liefern, und er war sich sicher, dass er genauso blass aussah, wie Miles, der ebenso stur zurücksah, weil er ebenfalls nicht hatte hinsehen können. Sie wußten beide, dass sie genauso würden dran glauben müssen, wenn sie jetzt irgendetwas taten. Sie konnten nur alles geben, um jetzt nicht einzugreifen und Linda später wieder aufpäppeln und umsorgen. Mit dem Todesfluch hatten sie beide nicht gerechnet und hätten beinahe entsetzt aufgeschrien, als dieser kurz darauf die Eingangshalle für einen Moment in unwirkliches, giftgrünes Licht tauchte.

Als die Versammlung sich auflöste, war Adrians erster Weg allerdings nicht zu Lindas leblosen Körper rüber, sondern auf den direkten Weg aus der Vordertür raus und links abgebogen hinter einen großen Rhododendronbusch, wo er auf die Knie fiel und sich keuchend und würgend die Seele aus dem Leib kotze – und Miles stand nicht weit von ihm entfernt und tat es ihm gleich. Erst gut 10 Minuten später kniete er mit zittrigen Knien und vor Schock leicht neben sich stehend neben Linda, die immer noch in der Eingangshalle lag, weil keiner sich noch für sie interessierte, und verschloss ihr sanft und mit mühsam zurückgehaltenen Tränen die Augen. Erst dann hob er sie vorsichtig hoch und ging mit ihr raus, wo er außerhalb des Apparationsschutzschildes, dass alle großen Todesserhäuser umgab, mit ihr disapparieren konnte. Dabei war er ihrem Bruder Gareth über den Weg gelaufen, der nur einen kurzen Blick auf sie warf und etwas wie „Versagerin" vor sich hin murmelte. Spätestens da hätte Adrian sich vergessen und hätte auf seinen Haus-, Quidditch- und Todesserkameraden – und in gewisser Hinsicht auch sein Schwager – eingeschlagen, wenn Miles nicht in weiser Voraussicht warnend eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt und ihm somit wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet hätte. Denn heute war er sich sicher, dass Gareth ihn hinter seiner Schwester her in die ewigen Jagdgründe befördert hätte, wenn er die Kontrolle über seine unbändige Wut und Trauer verloren hätte.

„OK, ich denke, dann haben wir schonmal einen ganz guten Anfang.", riss Katies Stimme ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken und er blinzelte verwirrt.

„Meinst du?", fragte er unsicher und versteckte seine Verwirrung dadurch, dass er die Nase in den Teebecher steckte und einen tiefen Schluck trank. Der Tee war immer noch heiß, also hatte Katie ihm zwischendurch entweder einen neuen Tee gemacht oder den alten magisch wieder aufgewärmt. „Laß mal sehen. Was haben wir denn jetzt alles. Ich habe irgendwie den Überblick verloren."

Wortlos reichte Katie ihm die magischen Kopien, die er mit klopfendem Herzen durchblätterte und überflog. Er hatte Angst, versehentlich doch etwas freigegeben zu haben, was sie ihm übel nehmen könnte. Doch kurz darauf atmete er unauffällig erleichtert durch. Trotz der Erinnerungen an Linda hatte er keinen Mist gebaut. Salazar sei Dank!

„Ich denke, ich komme morgen gegen späten Nachmittag nochmal vorbei.", meinte Katie und packte alle seine Tagebücher, Kopien, Notizen, Pergamente, Federn und Tinte in ihre Umhängetasche, bevor sie ihn unverbindlich lächelnd ansah. „Ich habe kurz vorher eine Anhörung für einen anderen Fall und bin dann sowieso hier. Hältst du es solange alleine hier aus?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte in seinen Teebecher.

„Bleibt mir ja nichts anderes übrig.", murmelte er leise. „Mir wäre allerdings wohler, wenn ich zumindest einen Zeitung kriegen könnte, um nicht verrückt zu werden."

„Ich werde sehen, was sich machen läßt. Mal schauen, ob ich Harry oder Ron erwische. Die haben hier immerhin ein wenig Einfluß.", versprach sie und stand auf.

Er tat es ihr nach und hielt ihr in einem Anflug von Erinnerungen an guten Manieren die Tür auf, was ihr ein leises Lächeln entlockte und ein Funkeln in ihre dunkelblauen Puppenaugen brachte.

„Potter wäre besser.", riet er ihr. „Bei Weasley bin ich mir nicht so sicher, dass er wirklich aus Überzeugung einigermaßen nett zu mir ist oder es nur auf Anweisung anderer tut."

„Wenn ich ihn bitte, dir eine Zeitung zu bringen, wird er es tun.", widersprach Katie ihm jedoch überzeugt. „Und was seine Einstellung dir gegenüber betrifft, … nun ja … man kann sie ihm wohl kaum verübeln, nach dem, was damals in Hogwarts passiert ist."

Adrian hob fragend eine Augenbraue, als er neben ihr her – gefolgt von zwei vor der Tür postierten Auroren, die ihnen wie stumme Schatten folgten - in Richtung U-Haft-Zellen ging, doch Katie winkte lediglich ab.

„Das ist Rons Sache und ich habe sowieso schon zuviel gesagt.", war alles, was sie dazu sagte.

Doch er selber grübelte noch lange darüber nach, was sie damit gemeint haben könnte. Denn es klang verdächtig danach, als hätte Ron Weasley damals in Hogwarts extremere Erfahrungen gemacht, als einfach nur in einer der größten Zaubererschlachten mitzuwirken, die das magische England je erlebt hatte.

* * *

**A/N:** Tja, was soll ich hier noch sagen? Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn es kein "Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen" war. Aber seien wir mal ehrlich, das wäre auch garstig langweilig.

So, jetzt lehne ich mich zurück und harre der Dinge, die da kommen oder auch nicht kommen.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.


	7. Ein Gespräch der speziellen Art

**Disclaimer:** Da ich weder zu Weihnachten, noch zum Jahreswechsel wundersamer Weise in JKR verwandelt wurde, gehört mir an dieser FF immer noch nichts außer der Grundidee und der Freude am Schreiben. Und meine Bezahlung wird deshalb auch ab diesem Jahr weiterhin die Währung "Review" ausgezahlt, statt in Pfund, Euro oder Dollar.

**A/N:** Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe für meine Verhältnisse sehr lange mit einem Update gebraucht, aber vielleicht verzeiht ihr mir das, wenn ich euch erzähle, dss ich privat einen wirklich übervollen Terminkalender hatte und einfach nicht dazu kam. Aber da jetzt der mehr als stressige November und der weihnachtliche Dezember durch ist, gibt es pünktlich zum neuen Jahr auch ein neues Kapitel.

**Widmung:** Für alle diejenigen, die jetzt noch Ferien haben und somit auch Zeit zum lesen (und reviewen?) haben. Habt Spaß mit diesem Kapitel.

* * *

**Kapitel 7: Ein Gespräch der speziellen Art**

„Was genau hat Weasley erlebt, was so eklatant über den ganz normalen Kriegshorror geht?", fragte er Harry am nächsten Tag kurz nach dem Mittagessen, als dieser ihm den Tagespropheten durch die Gitterstäbe schob.

Er hatte das Gefühl dass es dessen eigene Zeitung war und nicht eine, die extra für ihn gekauft worden war. Sie sah nämlich genauso zerlesen aus, wie die, die Ron ihm am Abend zuvor noch wortlos zwischen die Gitterstäbe gesteckt hatte, bevor er wieder gegangen war. Aber er war nicht wählerisch. Hauptsache, er hatte überhaupt etwas, was ihn von zu extremen Grübeln abhielt, denn jetzt, wo die Schublade der Linda-Erinnerungen erstmal geöffnet worden war, war es schwierig, sie wieder zu schließen.

Harry stutzte kurz, sah ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich an und sah setzte sich dann leise seufzend auf den Stuhl, den er sich vor rund einer Woche dort hingestellt hatte, als er zum ersten Mal vorbei gesehen hatte. Adrian war immer noch fasziniert davon, dass niemand der anderen Auroren es bisher gewagt hatte, den eigentlich komplett im Weg herum stehenden Stuhl dort wieder weg zu nehmen. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, bis es noch wirrer in alle Richtungen stand als sowieso schon, während er in der anderen seinen Zauberstab wippen ließ.

Er war immer wieder erstaunt, wie vollkommen normal Harry in der schwarzen Aurorenrobe mit den silbernen Säumen, Rangabzeichen und Ministeriumswappen auf ihn wirkte. Fast so, als wären diese Roben ganz speziell für ihn entworfen worden und es wirkte auch keineswegs falsch oder lächerlich, dass Harry trotz seines jungen Alters – wenn er richtig gerechnet hatte, war Harry noch nichtmal 24 Jahre alt – schon so einen hohen Rang bekleidete. Es war wohl kaum anders zu erwarten, wenn man als Teenager den gefährlichsten Schwarzmagier seit Jahrzehnten besiegt hatte.

„Katie hat geplaudert, hm?", fragte er schließlich in unverfänglichem Plauderton und fixierte ihn mit geübtem Aurorenblick.

Aber auch er hatte Erfahrungen mit Blickduellen. Wenn auch nicht so langjährige wie Harry, so doch zumindest wesentlich härtere im Todesser-Crashkurs. Denn man überlebte in den Kreisen nicht lange, wenn man seinem Vorgesetzten oder gar den dunklen Lord persönlich nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. Er hatte dem Blick des dunklen Lords nur ein einziges Mal standhalten müssen, aber diese Erfahrung hatte ihn – auch wenn sie ihn damals mit kaltem Grauen erfüllt hatte – am Ende nur gestärkt. Harrys Blick konnte ihm vielleicht Respekt einflößen, aber bestimmt nicht einschüchtern. Und bluffen und lügen konnte er mindestens genauso gut, wie seine mehr als gewitzte Magi-Anwältin.

„Katie hat gar nichts gesagt.", gab er zurück und log dabei nichtmal, denn Katie hatte ihm ja wirklich nichts gesagt. „Aber es ist nicht weiter schwierig, eins und eins zusammen zu zählen. Ich war in der letzten Woche nicht der einzige Bewohner hier in den U-Haft-Zellen, aber ich bin der einzige, dem Weasley nichts weiter entgegen bringt, als finstere Blicke zusammen mit unverständlichem Brummen und Knurren. Er kann nichts persönliches gegen mich haben, denn ich habe weder ihm noch seinen Freunden oder Verwandten jemals etwas getan.", fuhr er fort und nutzte die kurze Pause, die er brauchte, um Luft zu holen, um blitzschnell zu überlegen, ob Katie wohl zu seinen Freunden gehörte. Immerhin hatten sie zusammen Quidditch gespielt und liefen sich jetzt bei der Arbeit regelmäßig über den Weg. Doch selbst wenn, konnte Ron Weasley nicht wissen, dass er Katie damals so extrem bedroht hatte und ihm das zumindest nicht vorwerfen. „Es muß also etwas mit dem zu tun haben, was ich bin, oder besser gesagt, was ich war und nicht, wer ich bin."

„Selbst wenn, was sagt dir, dass ich dir darauf eine Antwort gebe?", fragte Harry ihn und bestätigte damit seine Vermutung zumindest wage. Etwas, was Harry auch klar war, wie er an dessen Blick erkannte, als sie sich eine Weile stumm musterten, was ihn aber keinesfalls zu beunruhigen schien.

„Gar nichts.", gab Adrian schulterzuckend zurück. „Ich nutze nur jede Gelegenheit, um mich mal mit irgendjemandem zu unterhalten. Wenn man zu lange alleine ist, wird man irgendwann verrückt. Oder wunderlich. Oder im schlimmsten Fall auch beides."

Harry nickte und schien für einen Augenblick in Gedanken abgeschweift zu sein. Dann zuckten seine Mundwinkel, er schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn dann wieder völlig gelassen an.

„Sagen wir mal so,", meinte er schließlich, legte einen Knöchel lässig auf den Oberschenkel des anderen Beins und sprach weiter, „Ron hat vor 6 Jahren eine recht ähnliche Erfahrung gemacht, die ich sie schon vor 22 Jahren gemacht habe. Nur dass es ihn wesentlich härter trifft als mich, weil meine Erinnerungen nur auf Erzählungen anderer beruhen und nicht auf jahrelangen eigene Erinnerungen."

Er nickte langsam und nachdenklich. Sowas in der Art hatte er sich schon gedacht. Ron hatte irgendjemanden verloren, der ihm sehr nahe gestanden hatte. Kein Wunder also, dass er ihm gegenüber so zugeknöpft und mürrisch war. Umso mehr war es ihm anzurechnen, dass er sich nicht seinen schikanierenden Kollegen anschloss, sondern ihn immer noch mit relativem Respekt behandelte. Auch wenn er dies sehr distanziert und weitestgehend stumm tat.

„Verstehe.", meinte er schließlich leise. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt den Verantwortlichen dingfest gemacht."

Es war nicht einfach so daher gesagt. Er hoffte es wirklich, denn niemand, der das alles getan hatte, was er getan hatte - schon gar nicht, wenn er es willentlich getan hatte – sollte ungeschoren davon kommen.

„Haben wir." Harry nickte einmal kurz. „Rookwood und euer Marionetten-Zaubereiminister Thickness."

„Er war nicht mein Minister. Ich habe ihn nie gewählt.", grummelte er und sah auf die Zeitung, die er zusammen gerollt in seinen Händen hielt. „Aber dass ihr Rookwood habt ist gut. Der Sadist gehört auf ewig weggesperrt."

Von Harry kam ein leises spöttisches Lachen.

„Schon faszinierend, wie ihr euch alle gegenseitig nicht leiden könnt und in die Pfanne haut, jetzt wo ihr verloren habt."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du hier so regelmäßig mit mir plaudern würdest, wenn du meine bisherigen Aussagen nicht kennen würdest."

Harry reagierte mit Schweigen aber einem mehr als eindringlichen Blick, dem er schließlich auswich. Nicht weil er ihm nicht standhalten konnte, sondern weil er ihn beim nachdenken störte. Denn er suchte gerade nach einem Weg, eine Frage von Harry beantwortet zu kriegen, die ihm nun schon seit ein paar Tagen extrem unter den Nägeln brannte. Am Ende entschied er sich für den direkten Weg. Was hatte er schließlich zu verlieren?

„Was ist mit Dolohow? Habt ihr den auch gekriegt?"

„Ein Freund von dir?", hakte Harry statt einer Antwort im immer noch beiläufigen Plauderton nach, woraufhin er ihm einen angeekelten Blick zuwarf und mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Den kann ich noch weniger leiden als Rookwood. Und ich habe definitiv noch ein Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen, falls er nicht irgendwo eingesperrt und sicher vor mir ist."

„Was hat er gemacht? Sich beim morden vorgedrängelt?"

„Dir macht es heute irgendwie Spaß, mir das Messer immer tiefer rein zu drücken und umzudrehen, oder?", fuhr er Harry genervt an, der ihn lediglich breit angrinste.

„Du hast das Gespräch angefangen, nicht ich.", meinte er lediglich. „Und deiner angefressenen Reaktion nach zu urteilen, habe ich zumindest einen Nerv getroffen."

Seine Fäuste ballten sich unwillkürlich zu Fäusten und er biß sich so hart auf die Unterlippe, dass es schmerze. Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete er mehrfach tief durch.

„Er hat meine Freundin vor meinen Augen gefoltert und danach ermordet.", antwortete er schließlich tonlos und mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen. Seine Stimme zitterte leicht und er traute sich nicht, Harry anzusehen, weil er die Fassung nicht völlig verlieren wollte. „Und das nur, weil sie den Fehler hatte, immer noch ein Gewissen zu haben."

Er konnte beinahe seinen Herzschlag hören, so totenstill wurde es für eine Weile zwischen ihnen.

„Er hat lebenslang ohne irgendwelche Chancen auf Bewährung bekommen und sitzt in einer der ungemütlichsten Zellen ganz unten um Hochsicherheitstrakt von Askaban.", hörte er Harry schließlich leise sagen und nun sah er doch auf.

„Sicher?"

Harry nickte.

„Ganz sicher. Nicht nur du hattest ein ganz persönliches Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen."

Stumm tauschten sie einen Blick, der deutlich gegenseitiges Verstehen ausdrückte, doch dann beugte Harry sich vor, stützte die Unterarme auf seinen Oberschenkeln auf und verschränkte die Hände zwischen seinen Knien miteinander.

„Weißt du, dein Wissen könnte uns ziemlich von Nutzen sein.", meinte er dann im ernsten Tonfall. Jeglicher halbversteckter Spott und Sticheleien waren aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. „Wir haben immer noch nicht alle Mitglieder von deinem Verein damals gefasst. Von einigen wissen wir, dass sie dazu gehört haben, können es ihnen aber einfach nicht nachweisen. Von anderen haben wir nur eine dumpfe Ahnung, aber es könnten genauso gut unglückliche Zusammenhänge sein, die sie in diesen Verdacht bringen. Du könntest uns helfen, indem du uns zumindest sagst, wen wir von dieser Verdächtigenliste streichen können. Und wenn du uns auch helfen kannst, die nötigen Beweise gegen den einen oder anderen zu bekommen, wäre das natürlich noch besser."

Adrian kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und sah Harry mit skeptisch zur Seite geneigten Kopf an.

„Und was wäre für mich in diesem Deal drin?"

„Eine Aussage meinerseits vor dem Zaubergamot zu deinen Gunsten. Darüber, dass du dich hier positiv verhalten hast, dass du kooperativ warst und dass ich der Meinung bin, dass du deine Aussagen so meinst, wie du sie sagst."

Adrenalin schoss durch ihn wie Lava aus einem Vulkan. Heiß, machtvoll und unaufhaltsam. Eine solche Aussage ausgerechnet von Harry Potter war beinahe sowas wie eine Garantie, dass er seine Bewährungsverhandlung als halbwegs freier Mann verlassen konnte. Er konnte die Leichtigkeit in Armen und Beinen beinahe spüren, die die fehlenden Hand- und Fußfesseln außerhalb seiner Zellen ihm bereiten würden. Er sah eine kleine, aber gemütliche Wohnung, ohne Fenstergitter und Schloß und Riegel. Zumindest ohne solche, die er nicht selber öffnen konnte. Er fühlte die Freiheit, konnte sie hören und schmecken und es wäre leicht, so wahnsinnig leicht, auf diesen Deal einzugehen.

'_Paß auf was du sagst und tust. Nicht nur im Gerichtssaal, sondern allen gegenüber, die außer mir mit dir reden. Meistens steckt hinter netten Worten aus unerwarteter Richtung eiskaltes Kalkül, dass dir am Ende zum Verhängnis werden könnte. Was auch immer man dir anbietet, sag nichts zu, ohne es mit mir abzusprechen. Laß dich nicht ködern, Adrian._'

Katies Worte in seinem Kopf wirkten auf ihn wie eine kalte Dusche. Er setzte sich auf, atmete einmal tief durch, um seinen rasenden Puls halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und sah Harry fest in die Augen.

„Ich werd's mir überlegen und mit Katie durchsprechen.", meinte er so gelassen wie möglich, auch wenn er innerlich immer noch völlig durcheinander war.

Harry nickte und stand auf.

„Mach das. Sie ist eine verdammt gute Magi-Anwältin.", meinte er und verzog dann kurz das Gesicht. „Als Auror weiß ich das nicht oft zu schätzen, da sie viele wieder rausboxt, die ich mühsam eingefangen habe. Aber das sind dann meist nur kleine Fische. Sie weiß schon was sie tut und was sie besser lassen sollte. Ich hoffe nur, du weißt es auch.", schloss er seine Antwort mit einem eindringlichen Blick in seine Richtung.

Adrian nickte und lehnte sich auf seiner Pritsche wieder soweit zurück, dass er mit der Schulter an der Wand lehnte.

„Wie gesagt, ich spreche das mit Katie durch und du kriegst dann Bescheid."

Er hoffte nur, dass Katie dieses Angebot genauso positiv sah, wie er.

* * *

**A/N:** Tja, im letzten Kapitel war Harry "Der Junge, der quatscht" (und ja, Cai, ich fand diese Bemerkung wirklich zum schießen und habe mächtig gelacht) und in diesem Kapitel ist er halt "Der Junge, der erpresst". Da wünscht man sich doch geradezu, dass Katie genauso euphorisch sein wird wie Adrian im Moment, oder? Also, was glaubt ihr, wie es weitergeht?


	8. Schmerzhafte Wahrheiten

**Disclaimer:** Ääääh ... ja, ihr kennt den Text, oder?

**A/N:** Sorry, sorry, sorry. Ich habe ewig nicht geupdated und dafür kann ich mich nur entschuldigen. Keine Ahnung, was da immer dazwischen gekommen ist, ber ständig war etwas, was mich davon abgehalten hat. Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse und erfreut euch am aktuellen Kapitel. Und vielleicht mögt ihr mir ja auch sagen, was ihr davon haltet. Beweist mir doch einfach, dass auf euch mehr Verlaß ist, als auf mich in letzter Zeit.

* * *

**Kapitel 8: Schmerzhafte Wahrheiten**

Katie sah dieses Angebot positiv, wie er einige Stunden später feststellte. Doch sie sah ihn trotzdem an, als hätte sie Zahnschmerzen. Und er sah wohl nicht viel anders zurück, denn sie hatte ihm gerade mit der Sicherheit einer erfahrenen Magi-Anwältin genau das deutlich gemacht, was er in seiner spontanen Euphorie nicht bemerkt hatte. Nämlich die Frage, ob der Slytherinkodex in diesem Fall immer noch griff oder ob er seine ehemaligen Hauskameraden wirklich ans Messer liefern würde, wenn sie auf Harrys Liste standen. Und einige von ihnen würden mit Sicherheit darauf stehen.

Er sackte auf seiner umgedrehten Getränkekiste zusammen und unterdrückte nur mühsam ein Würgen. Ihm wurde schlecht, als er die so gut wie sichere Freiheit wie heißen Sand zwischen den Fingern durch rinnen spürte. Er überlegte kurz, ob er die Slytherins auf Harrys ominöser Liste einfach dadurch ignorieren konnte, indem er ihm als Ersatz die Namen einiger Ravenclaws und Gryffindors gab, die nicht auf der Liste stehen würden, aber die damals auch zu den Todessern gehört hatten – denn er war sich sicher, dass viele von ihnen nichtmal ansatzweise als Todesser verdächtigt worden waren -, doch er schien gerade in Leuchtbuchstaben zu denken, denn Katie antwortete bereits darauf, bevor er auch nur das erste Wort hatte sprechen konnte.

„Vergiss es, Adrian. Entweder alle oder keiner. Wenn du Harry mit halben Sachen kommst, antwortet er dir auch nur mit halben Sachen. Und das könnte dir vor dem Zaubergamot mehr schaden als nützen."

Verärgert hieb er mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Verdammt!"

Er schwieg einen Moment lang, während sich seine Gedanken überschlugen und verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg aus dieser Zwickmühle suchten, denn Harrys Aussage zu seinen Gunsten war einfach zu wertvoll für ihn.

„Und wenn ich später einfach behaupte, dass ich ja schließlich auch nicht alle Todesser persönlich kannte?", murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin.

„Und warum sollten dir Mitglieder anderer Häuser mehr in Erinnerung bleiben, als Slytherins?", fragte Katie lauernd zurück, woraufhin er frustriert schnaubte.

„Weil sie in dieser Runde auffallen, da sie da eigentlich niemand erwartet hat, während ich bei Slytherins Hogwarts und Todesserzeit auch mal durcheinander kriegen könnte.", grummelte er, doch er hörte selber, wie dämlich dieses Argument klang.

„Hast du schonmal darüber nachgedacht, dass Harry diese Liste auch manipuliert haben könnte, um genau so ein Verhalten zu enttarnen, was du hier gerade planst?", schubste Katie ihn in eine Richtung, an die er ebenfalls noch nicht gedacht hatte.

„Wie meinst du das?", hakte er irritiert nach.

Ein resigniertes Seufzen war die Antwort darauf, doch er sah ein ganz spezielles Funkeln in Katies Puppenaugen aufblitzen.

„Ich dachte du bist der listige, durchtriebene Slytherin von uns beiden? Solltest nicht du dich mit fiesen Fallen auskennen?"

„Das würde ich wahrscheinlich, wenn ich nicht 6 Jahre lang aus dem Training wäre, oh großartige Gryffindor.", schoss er genervt zurück und sah sie finster an.

Katie zog lediglich ungerührt eine Augenbraue hoch und er fluchte innerlich. Einerseits war er zwar heilfroh, dass sie keine Angst vor ihm hatte und sich so extrem für ihn einsetzte, doch manchmal wünschte er sich doch seine alte Slytherinstärke zurück, um ihr zumindest für kurze Zeit überlegen zu sein. Das war etwas, woran er hauptsächlich arbeiten würde, wenn er erstmal draußen war. Falls er in denn demnächst draußen war.

„Also?", forderte er sie auf, endlich mit der Sprache rauszurücken.

Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann stütze sie den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, stützte den Kopf ab und sah ihn fragend an.

„Was würdest du tun, wenn Miles Bletchley auf dieser Liste stehen würde? Oder unser Gerichtsschreiber Alec Vaisey?", fragte sie ihn lauernd. „Du warst mit beiden im selben Jahrgang und zumindest von Miles weiß ich inzwischen, dass du mit ihm den Schlafsaal geteilt hast."

„Mit Alec auch.", brummte er und starrte Löcher in die Tischplatte vor ihm. „Aber er hat mit dieser ganzen Sache nichts zu tun. Und Miles brauche ich ihm nicht mehr ankreuzen, weil der genau wie ich in Askaban sitzen dürfte. Immerhin hat er sich damals in Hogwarts auch gleich gestellt, als sicher war, dass wir so eine Aktion überleben würden."

„Woher weißt du, dass Miles in Askaban sitzt? Vielleicht konnte man ihm ja noch viel weniger nachweisen als dir und er ist inzwischen längst wieder frei. Aber sie könnten immer noch den ein oder anderen weiteren Verdacht gegen ihn gehegt haben und du würdest ihn mit deiner Aussage nur wieder nach Askaban zurück bringen.", spann Katie den Faden weiter. „Und was ist mit Alec Vaisey? Wie willst du Harry wirklich beweisen, dass er nichts zu verbergen hat – was ja nichtmal wirklich gesagt ist -, wenn nicht ein einziger Slytherin auf seiner Liste von dir angekreuzt wird? Und wenn nicht ein einziger Slytherin von dir beschuldigt wird, wie sicher sind dann deine Aussagen zu denen aus anderen Häusern, die du vielleicht beschuldigt hast? Und wenn beispielsweise ein Marcus Flint von dir unbeschuldigt auf dieser Liste steht, aber Harry gleichzeitig hieb- und stichfeste Beweise hat, die ihn als Todesser enttarnen und gleichzeitig ohne Zweifel beweisen, dass du wußtest, dass er ein Todesser war, wieviel Wert haben dann deine anderen Kreuze auf dieser Liste? Selbst wenn sie der Wahrheit entsprechen? Und wenn du dich doch überwinden solltest, gegen euren Kodex zu handeln und Slytherins ans Messer lieferst, wie sicher ist dann deine Bewährung? Denn wer garantiert dir, dass die nicht rauskriegen, wem sie ihre Inhaftierung nach so langer Zeit zu verdanken haben und sich zum Dank an dir rächen, indem sie ebenfalls Wissen über dich preis geben, dass dich verdammt schnell wieder nach Askaban zurückbringen wird? Denn schließlich willst du ja nicht grundlos gewisse Seiten aus deinen Tagebüchern vor dem Zaubergamot zurückhalten."

Ihm schwirrte der Schädel bei all diesen Fragen und er griff wortlos nach seinem Teebecher, um einer Antwort zu entkommen. Wenn er noch einen Zweifel hatte, dass sie eine gute Magi-Anwältin war, dann war er spätestens nach diesem eindrucksvollen Beweis des Um-die-Ecke-denken-fähig-seins von ihr beseitigt. Bei Salazar, sie hätte eine fabelhafte Slytherin abgegeben.

„Verdammt! Ich hätte diese Aussage von ihm so verflucht gut gebrauchen können.", grummelte er schließlich dumpf in seinen Teebecher hinein.

„Da gebe ich dir nun wiederum recht.", gab sie zu und setzte sich wieder auf, um einige Papiere zu sich ran zu ziehen. „Doch eine bewußt halbherzige Aussage von ihm wird dir garantiert vor dem Zaubergamot das Genick brechen. Dazu hat Harrys Wort einfach zuviel Gewicht in dieser Welt. Und da du ja nun nicht gegen deinen Kodex handeln willst, ..."

„Ich kann nicht.", flüsterte er leise und er hörte selbst, wie verzweifelt es klang.

Aber was sollte er denn tun? Es stimmte schließlich, denn wenn er gegen den Kodex handelte, würde er sich auf Dauer nur noch mehr Steine in den Weg legen. Er würde auf ewig ein Aussätziger sein, ein Verräter, der den Kodex entehrt hatte. Wenn es nur ihn selber betreffen würde, würde er es sich vielleicht nochmal überlegen, ob er es nicht doch tun würde, ob der Zweck am Ende vielleicht doch die Mittel heiligen würde und die Freiheit soviel wert war. Doch es würde auch seine möglichen Nachkommen betreffen, sofern sie denn nach Slytherin kamen. Denn auch wenn der Einfluss des Hauses Slytherin vielleicht im Augenblick in dieser Welt nicht sonderlich groß sein mochte, so würde er es mit Sicherheit in der nächsten oder spätestens übernächsten Generation wieder sein. Daran hatte er nicht die geringsten Zweifel. Dazu war das Slytherinsystem einfach zu Narrensicher. Und er hatte definitiv nicht das Recht, aus purem Egoismus seinen Kindern und Enkelkindern das Leben kaputt zu machen, bevor sie überhaupt geboren waren.

„Tja, das ist wirklich schade, aber ich kann dich schon verstehen.", brach sie schließlich die unangenehme Stille, die kurz aufgekommen war, und er fragte sich, ob sie ihn wirklich verstand oder nur so tat, damit er sich besser fühlte. „Schließlich bist du ja nicht umsonst in diese ganze Scheiße reingeraten.", fuhr sie fort, und er hatte seine Antwort zumindest ansatzweise. „Aber zum Glück sind wir ja nicht völlig auf Harrys Aussage angewiesen, auch wenn sie viel wert gewesen wäre. Immerhin haben wir ja die Tagebuchausschnitte samt Gutachten."

„Und du meinst, das reicht am Ende?", meinte er zweifelnd, obwohl er bisher eigentlich ein ganz gutes Gefühl bei der Sache gehabt hatte. Doch die geplatzte Harry-Aussage verunsicherte ihn mehr als er zugeben wollte.

„Nicht alleine.", gab sie zu und warf ihm dennoch ein zuversichtliches Lächeln zu. „Aber schließlich wissen wir beide, dass du ganz gut mit Worten umgehen kannst, wenn du nur willst. Und beide Sachen zusammen, gepaart mit meiner Prozessstrategie bringen dich schon hier raus. Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Dein Wort in Salazars Ohr.", seufzte er.

„In Godrics Ohr.", gab sie verschmitzt grinsend zurück, woraufhin er sie erst verdutzt ansah und dann nicht anders konnte, als ebenfalls zu grinsen.

„Salazars"

„Godrics"

„Salazars"

„Godrics"

„Salazars"

„God..."

„Gehen wir einen Kompromiss ein und einigen uns auf Merlin, bevor wir uns noch in die Haare kriegen.", fiel er ihr schließlich ins Wort und hielt ihr auffordernd die Hand hin.

Sie schlug nach einigen nachdenklichen Sekunden gut gelaunt ein.

„Einverstanden. Aber jetzt Schluß mit dem Geplänkel. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit. Laß uns nochmal die Strategie durchgehen."

Als sie eine Stunde später den kleinen Konferenzraum verließen, warteten niemand geringeres als Harry Potter und Ron Weasley vor der Tür, um ihn zurück in seine Zelle zu geleiten. Letzterer stumm und mit vollkommen verschlossener Miene, wie gewohnt, doch Potter sah ihn mit einem erwartungsvollen Funkeln in den Augen an.

„Und?", fragte er mit einem Hauch von Spott in der Stimme. „Seid ihr euch einig geworden?"

Katie trat ihm warnend auf den Fuß, doch er hatte gar nicht vorgehabt, etwas zu sagen. Sie hatte ihm da drinnen gerade viel zu deutlich klar gemacht, dass sie Harrys Fallstricke zumindest im Moment viel besser durchschaute als er, deshalb würde er ihr das Reden überlassen, soweit es diesen Punkt betraf.

„Nur damit wir uns verstehen, Mr. Potter: Ich mag es nicht, wenn Auroren versuchen, meine Mandanten reinzulegen, wenn ich nicht dabei bin.", wies sie ihn zurecht, was er mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag beantwortete, den Adrian ihm vielleicht sogar abgenommen hätte, wenn er es nicht besser gewußt hätte. Verdammt, dieser Kerl war gut in dem was er tat. Er sollte zukünftig wohl besser aufpassen, was er bei diesen scheinbar belanglosen Plaudereien mit Harry so preis gab.

„Reinlegen?", wiederholte er Katies Anschuldigung und sah ihr dabei direkt in die Augen. „Ich habe mich lediglich mit Ihrem Mandanten unterhalten und ihm einen Deal angeboten, Ms. Bell. Mehr nicht. Und ich habe es ihm freigestellt, sich mit Ihnen zu zu beraten, bevor er sich darauf einläßt."

„Oder auch nicht.", gab Katie zurück.

Adrian biss sich auf die Lippen, um das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, dass sich aus ihm heraus drängen wollte. Von Ron kam stattdessen nur ein leises Schnauben, während er ihnen wortlos folgte.

„Oder auch nicht.", bestätigte Harry und nickte bedächtig und scheinbar schwer in Gedanken, bevor er Katie wieder herausfordernd ansah. „Doch ich hoffe, es ist Ihnen und Ihrem Mandanten klar, wie wertvoll dieser Deal für ihn sein könnte. Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde ihn annehmen."

Wenn die beiden dieses förmliche Gespräch noch sehr viel länger so weiter führten, obwohl sie jahrelang eine Quidditchkabine geteilt und sich nach schlechten Trainings und Niederlagen bestimmt auch mal deftig angebrüllt hatten, platzte Adrian vor lachen. Soviel stand fest.

„Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, Ihr Angebot in der Hinterhand zu behalten, Mr. Potter.", informierte sie Harry. „Im Moment sind wir uns nämlich ziemlich sicher, dass wir es auch alleine schaffen. Aber überlegen Sie sich trotzdem besser schon mal, was sie aussagen wollen, falls wir wider Erwarten doch scheitern sollten. Denn dann kommen wir gerne darauf zurück."

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass dieses Angebot unbegrenzt ist, Ms. Bell?", fragte Harry sie, als er seine Zelle aufschloss. Er trat wortlos an ihm vorbei und hielt ihm die Hände entgegen, nachdem er die Tür hinter ihm wieder verschlossen hatte.

Harry schloss ohne recht hinzusehen durch die Gitterstäbe seine Handfesseln auf, während Ron ihm immer noch wortlos und verschlossen die Fußfesseln abnahm.

„Ich hoffe es einfach für den Fall, dass wir auf Ihr Angebot zurückgreifen müssen, Mr. Potter.", erwiderte Katie gelassen und sah Harry unverwandt an.

Es war faszinierend mit anzusehen, wie diese zwei Profis auf ihrem Gebiet sich taxierten und genau wußten, dass der andere wußte, dass dieses Angebot ein wirklich hässlicher Boomerang für ihn werden konnte, ohne es auch nur im Ansatz zu erwähnen. Eins stand fest. Sie waren beide nicht umsonst nach Gryffindor eingeteilt worden, denn Mumm und Selbstbewußtsein hatten sie beide mehr als genug. Und beide würden ohne langes Zögern einen Slytherin über die Klinge springen lassen, wenn es ihnen irgendwie dienlich war.

Ein eiskalter Schauer lief Adrian bei diesem Gedanken über den Rücken und er betete mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf die feine, silbrige Narbe an Katies Hals inständig, dass er niemals einem dieser beiden in die Quere kommen würde, solange sie am längeren Hebel saßen und frei über sein Leben entscheiden konnten.

„Dann hoffen Sie mal, Ms. Bell.", gab Harry genauso gelassen zurück, warf ihm noch einen undeutbaren Blick zu und verschwand aus dem Zellentrakt. Ron war gleich nach dem Abnehmen der Fußfesseln wortlos verschwunden.

„Krieg das jetzt nicht in den falschen Hals, aber was Diplomatie, Nervenstärke und Bluffen angeht, hättet ihr beide phänomenale Todesser abgegeben.", konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen, nachdem die Verbindungstür zwischen Zellentrakt und Aurorenzentrale hinter Harry zugefallen war.

„Oh, vielen Dank.", gab Katie spöttisch zurück und verdrehte dann ihre dunkelblauen Puppenaugen, was sie wieder einmal auf merkwürdige Weise anziehend machte.

Er schalt sich innerlich, kaum dass dieser Gedanke in seinem Kopf Gestalt angenommen hatte. Er war eindeutig zu lange alleine gewesen, dass er eine Gryffindor auch nur ansatzweise anziehend fand. Denn die hatten ihn, im Gegensatz zu seinen Teamkollegen, früher nie interessiert. Selbst Miles hatte hinter Katie her gesabbert wie ein liebestolles Schoßhündchen und er wußte damals wirklich nicht, wem er in Sachen Katie mehr die Daumen drücken sollte. Miles, damit Katie zumindest einen Freund mit gutem Aussehen und einigermaßen Anstand hatte, oder Marcus Flint, damit er sich nicht ständig mit einer Gryffindor im näheren Umkreis plagen mußte. Letztendlich hatte Katie damals aber Verstand genug bewiesen, seinen Hauskameraden allesamt fern zu bleiben. Etwas, was man ihrer Teamkollegin und Freundin Alicia Spinnet nicht nachsagen konnte, wenn man Chris Warringtons prahlenden Aussagen in der Quidditchkabine Glauben schenken konnte. Doch was auch immer daran wahr gewesen war, er war froh, dass Katie den Slytherins zumindest in Sachen Romantik aus dem Weg gegangen war, denn so hatten sie sie am Ende nicht mit ins Verderben gezogen und er hatte jetzt eine verdammt gute Magi-Anwältin.

„Kann ich noch irgendwas für dich tun?", riss sie ihn aus seinen verwirrenden Gedanken und er sah sich ohne Vorwarnung ihren großen Puppenaugen gegenüber, die ihn ansahen, wie erschrockene Hauselfenaugen. Nur dass ihre Augen nicht erschrocken aussahen, sondern eher fragend.

„Nein.", meinte er, doch als sie sich daraufhin schon im Gehen befand, gab e einem spontanen Gedankengang nach. „Das heißt, du könntest mir vielleicht noch eine Frage beantworten.", hängte er an.

Sie sah sich fragend zu ihm um, sagte jedoch nichts.

Er atmete tief durch und wappnete sich auf alle möglichen Reaktionen.

„Wen haben Thickness und Rookwood auf dem Gewissen, dass Weasley mir gegenüber so verschlossen ist?"

Jetzt sahen ihre Puppenaugen ihn kurz erschrocken an und er meinte auch zu sehen, wie sie schwer schluckte.

„Woher weißt du davon?", flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme klang so brüchig, dass ihm seine Neugier schon fast wieder leid tat. Aber jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen, wäre irrsinnig.

„Ich habe mich heute eine ganze Weile mit Harry unterhalten, wie du weißt.", antwortete er gelassen und tat so, als würde er ihre innere Zerrissenheit nicht bemerken. Doch sie gab ihm schwer zu denken. Ron war ihm gegenüber verschlossen und Katie kämpfte um Fassung? Der Kreis der Verdächtigen wurde dramatisch kleiner. „Und er hat zwar einiges angedeutet, aber nichts genaues gesagt. Es ist eine Sache, die mich irgendwie gerade sehr beschäftigt."

Sie nickte, sagte jedoch nichts. Stattdessen drehte sie sich um und ging zur Verbindungstür in die Aurorenzentrale, durch die sie gerade erst getreten waren, als sie aus dem Konferenzraum zurück kamen. Dort drehte sie sich jedoch noch einmal kurz zu ihm um und warf ihm ein trauriges Lächeln zu.

„Fred", war alles was sie sagte oder eher flüsterte, bevor sie durch die Tür trat und verschwand.

Er selber blieb wie vom Donner gerührt zurück und konnte sich minutenlang nicht rühren.

Fred?

Fred Weasley?

Diese extreme Nervensäge, die er ebenso wie seinen Bruder George und seinen besten Freund Lee Jordan während seiner Schulzeit mehr als einmal zum Teufel gewünscht hatte, war tot? Die berühmt-berüchtigten Weasley-Zwillinge gab es nicht mehr? Es war irgendwie schwer vorstellbar, dass die Welt sich ohne diese beiden nervigen Chaoten weiterdrehte und wollte auch nach einer ganzen Weile nicht so recht in seinen Kopf. Und doch hatte er in Katies traurigen dunkelblauen Puppenaugen deutlich gesehen, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Kein Wunder, dass er sie mit dieser aus seiner Sicht beiläufigen Frage so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

Und kein Wunder, dass Weasley Probleme damit hatte, dass er, als verurteilter Todesser, frühzeitig auf Bewährung raus wollte.

So langsam setzte sich das Puzzle zusammen, doch es war ein Puzzle, dass ihm nicht gefiel. Definitiv nicht. Denn so sehr ihn Fred Weasley früher auch immer genervt hatte, er hatte zumindest dafür gesorgt, dass seine Schulzeit abwechslungsreich gewesen und seine Quidditchspiele gegen Gryffindor herausfordernd gewesen war. Er war genau wie sein Bruder und Lee Jordan sein ganz persönliches rotes Tuch gewesen, aber den Tod hatte er ihm dennoch nicht gewünscht. Den hatte er, genau wie Linda, nicht verdient.

* * *

**A/N:** Als Entschädigung für die lange Update-Durststrecke gibt es zusätzlich ein Update in meiner Drabble-Kiste "Love is in the air". Falls ihr mögt, könnt ihr ja auch da noch reinschauen.


	9. Bis der Faden reißt

**Disclaimer:** Hat sich nicht geändert seit dem letzten Kapitel.

**A/N:** Das Wetter ist schön, die Vöglein zwitschern und ich überrasche euch mit einem Update. Ist das nicht ein herrlicher Tag heute? Und damit ihr ohne viel Palaver mit dem Kapitel loslegen könnt, halte ich jetzt auch schon wieder den Mund und wünsche euch nur viel Spaß beim lesen.

**EDIT:** Die A/N hatte ich vor über einer Woche geschrieben. Danach funktionierte tagelang das updaten nicht und dann ist mein Laptop jämmerlich zugrunde gegangen. Ich war in heller Panik (da ich natürlich kaum Sicherungen gemacht hatte, weil ich das ja immer nochmal machen konnte) und habe tagelang kein Auge zugetan. Aber mein Mann hat immerhin meine Daten, wenn auch nicht meinen Laptop retten können. Und somit arbeite ich nun mit dem Uralt-Laptop von meinem Mann, den er eigentlich auch nur zum rumdaddeln im Internet und schnell mal eben Emails checken benutzt. Alles andere wurde immer mit meinem supertollen Hightech-Laptop gemacht (der jetzt tot in der Ecke rumliegt #heul#). Was will ich euch mit dieser Geschichte nun sagen? Ganz einfach: Sichert eure Daten! Regelmäßig! Und sagt nicht, dass ihr das ja immer nochmal tun könnt. Ihr seht an meinem Beispiel, wie das nach hinten losgehen kann. Und nicht immer kann man dann, wie in meinem Fall, die Daten noch retten. Also schützt euch vor der Panik und den schlaflosen Nächten die ich hatte und SICHERT EURE DATEN!

Und mit diesem guten Rat verabschiede ich mich und wünsche euch VIEL SPA? BEIM LESEN!

* * *

**Kapitel 9: Bis der Faden reißt**

Eine Gruppe Jugendliche hatte sich in Tinworth-Upon-Hill die Osterferien damit versüßt, eine Knieselzuchtfarm im Süden der Stadt mit den neusten Feuerwerksartikeln aus dem Weasley-Sortiment aufzumischen und waren dafür schließlich mit einem mehrtägigen Aufenthalt in den U-Haft-Zellen der Aurorenzentrale belohnt worden. Die Kniesel selber waren dabei völlig aus dem Häuschen geraten, hatten einen Riesentheater angestellt und schließlich in Panik den Zaun am hinteren Außengehege niedergewalzt – und dann war das Chaos in Tinworth-Upon-Hill erst richtig ausgebrochen. Über 600 Kniesel hatten sich durch Gärten, Garagen, Blockhütten, Häusern und Wohnungen getobt, um nur ja von dem Höllenzeug weg zu kommen, dass ihnen ihre normale Ruhe raubte.

Normalerweise wäre ein solcher Vorfall mit einer Verwarnung oder bestenfalls einigen Sozialstunden auf eben jener Knieselzuchtfarm abgehandelt worden, auf der das Schauspiel stattgefunden hatte. Nicht aber in diesem Fall, denn die Kniesel waren nicht nur durch das Eigentum von Hexen und Zauberern getobt, sondern auch durch das von Muggeln, die mit deren urplötzlichem Auftauchen so gar nichts anfangen konnten. Eine ganze Armada von Auroren, magischen Eingreiftruppen, Knieselexperten und Mitarbeitern der Abteilung für magische Tierwesen war fast 3 Tage lang im Einsatz gewesen, um alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen und den Muggeln ihre Erinnerungen zu verändern. Außerdem war ein ganzes Dutzend Heiler anwesend gewesen, um die Biss- und Kratzwunden unzähliger Opfer panischer Kniesel zu versorgen.

All dies hatte schließlich dazu geführt, dass dieser Dummer-Jungen-Streich zu einer kleinen Staatsaffäre geworden war und die Verursacher dieser Mega-Aufräumaktion doch mehr als nur eine Verwarnung oder Sozialstunden bekamen, sondern mal probeschnuppern durften, wie sich gesiebte Luft auf sie auswirkte. Der Zaubergamot hatte sich mit eingeschaltet, da die Verordnung zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei empfindlich gestört worden war und tagtäglich wurden die Jugendlichen immer wieder von verschiedenen Auroren, Magi-Anwälten und Mitgliedern des Zaubergamots in die Mangel genommen, um sie über den genauen Hergang dieses Streichs auszuquetschen, was ihnen mit zunehmender Dauer ziemlich an die Substanz ging. Sie wurden kleinlauter, statt großkotzig voreinander zu prahlen, wenn sie scheinbar alleine in den beiden U-Haft-Zellen waren, die sie sich teilen mußten, und realisierten so langsam aber sicher, dass sie wirklichen Mist gebaut hatten.

Adrian hätte dieses ganze Theater wirklich amüsieren können, wenn es sich nicht auch auf ihn und nicht nur auf die armen Bewohner von Tinworth-Upon-Hill negativ ausgewirkt hätte. Soviel Wirbel hatte es in seinem Leben schon lange nicht mehr gegeben und er hatte sich zugegebenermaßen wirklich mächtig amüsiert, als er mitansehen durfte, wie einer der Auroren, die ihn zu Beginn seines eher fragwürdigen Aufenthalts hier mächtig schikaniert hatte, von einem der Jugendlichen ein Veilchen verpaßt bekommen hatte. Grundsätzlich aber war er mehr als genervt von diesen Halbstarken, die den Zellentrakt seit nun schon einer ganzen Woche mächtig aufmischten. Denn durch deren Ferienvergnügungen war sein Bewährungsprozess auf unbestimmte Zeit aufgeschoben worden und nichtmal Katie konnte ihm sagen, wann er wieder aufgenommen werden würde.

Doch selbst damit konnte er leben, wenn nicht Potter diesen Umstand ausnutzen und täglich mehrfach zu ihm kam, um ihm die Mahlzeiten und die Zeitung zu geben, während er ihn gleichzeitig in lockere Plaudereien verwickelte. Denn inzwischen war er mehr als gewarnt, was diese betraf. Er hatte es sich zwar auch vorher nicht wirklich vorstellen können, dass Potter sich einfach nur aus Spaß an der Freude mit ihm unterhielt, doch erst nach der Besprechung mit Katie die nun schon über eine Woche zurücklag, wußte er wirklich, wie gefährlich er immer an kleineren und größeren Katastrophen entlang geschlittert war. Potter war subtil, hinterhältig und auch wenn er so tat, war er definitiv nicht freundlich, sondern zu 100 Prozent berechnend. Er war ein absoluter Vollblutauror, dem jedes Mittel recht war, um die magische Welt von denen zu bewahren, die sie bedrohten. Vor allem, wenn es immer noch flüchtige ehemalige Todesser waren. Und wenn er dafür einen verurteilten ehemaligen Todesser in eine Falle locken mußte und ihm dadurch die Bewährung versauen würde, dann war das für ihn nur ein unbedeutender Kollateralschaden.

Für Adrian selber wäre es allerdings ein mittlerer Weltuntergang. Er hoffte jeden Tag aufs neue, dass seine Bewährungsverhandlung endlich wieder aufgenommen werden würde und er nicht mehr täglich mehrfach Potters verbalen Fangschlingen ausgesetzt war. Denn so sehr er es auch abstreiten würde, sie setzten ihm immer mehr zu. Er war einfach zu lange aus der Übung, um sich ihnen locker und lässig entziehen zu können oder um den Spieß vielleicht irgendwie völlig umzudrehen und Potter irgendwie ins schwimmen zu bringen. Auch wenn er im Augenblick nicht wirklich wußte, mit was er ihn ins schwimmen bringen wollte, aber es hätte sich mit Sicherheit etwas gefunden, wenn er in dieser Hinsicht besser in Form gewesen wäre. Diese Halbstarken in den Nachbarzellen brachten seine Welt in gefährliche Schieflage und er war kurz davor, die Geduld mit ihnen zu verlieren.

Es war der 25. April, 4 Tage nachdem seine Bewährungsverhandlung eigentlich hätte weitergeführt werden sollen, als es ihm endgültig reichte. Er stieß einen wirklich deftigen Fluch aus und pfefferte das metallene Tablett, auf dem kurz zuvor noch sein Mittagessen gestanden hatte, mit Wucht gegen die Gitterstäbe, die seine Zelle von derjenigen trennte, in der die eine Hälfte der halbstarken Knieselaufmischer gerade heftig mit der anderen Hälfte diskutierte, die noch eine Zelle weiter untergebracht war. Augenblicklich herrschte Totenstille, als alle zu ihm herum fuhren und ihn, der sich bisher völlig zurückgehalten hatte und der Gruppe außerhalb der halblauten Gespräche mit Potter kaum aufgefallen war, mit ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen anzusehen.

„Ey Alter, was ist dein Problem?", fragte ihn ein schlaksiger Blondschopf mit leicht schiefen Vorderzähnen schließlich, als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

„Mein Problem ist eure Kleinkinderscheiße.", fuhr er ihn mit finsterem Blick an, als er langsam auf ihn zuging, bis die Gitterstäbe ihn stoppten. „Hört endlich auf mit diesem hin und her Gequatsche und sagt klipp und klar, was los war, sonst prügele ich euch höchstpersönlich die Nordrichtung wieder ein. Ist das klar?"

„Mann Alter, du hast ja keine Ahnung, was da für uns auf dem Spiel steht.", fuhr ihn ein anderer Junge mit raspelkurzen schwarzen Haaren an. „Die wollen uns ernsthaft verknacken, nur weil wir ein wenig Spaß haben wollten. Mann, als ob so ein paar ausgebüxte Kniesel so ein Theater gewesen wären."

„Ihr habt gegen eines der wichtigsten Gesetze der magischen Welt verstoßen, also steht auch dafür gerade.", schoss Adrian zurück und fixierte auch ihn mit finsterem Blick, was den Jungen kurz zusammenzucken ließ.

„Was regst du dich überhaupt so darüber auf?", brummelte er ihn jedoch gleich darauf wieder an. „Misch dich gefälligst nicht in unsere Angelegenheiten ein. Wir mischen uns ja auch nicht in deine ein, du Freak."

„Allein dadurch dass ihr überhaupt hier seid, mischt ihr euch in meine Angelegenheit ein, du Pfeife.", erwiderte Adrian mehr als genervt. „Ihr bringt meine Verhandlung komplett durcheinander. Ich habe so langsam wirklich keinen Nerv mehr darauf, mir den Arsch platt zu sitzen, nur weil ihr nicht Manns genug seid, zu eurem Scheiß zu stehen. Ich habe nämlich definitiv besseres zu tun, als hier meine Zeit zu vertrödeln, während ihr munter weiter Kindergarten spielt."

„Du solltest besser mal deine eigenen Worte schlucken, du Trottel.", fauchte ihn jetzt der Blondschopf wieder an. „Wie wäre es, wenn du zu dem stehst, was du getan hast, und abwartest, bis du dran bist. Umsonst wirst du ja wohl auch nicht hier drin sitzen, oder?"

Nur mit Mühe konnte Adrian sich davon abhalten, wie ein Irrer an den Gitterstäben zu ruckeln, die er gerade umfasst hielt. Im Augenblick war er sich nämlich mehr als sicher, dass er sie mühelos aus der Verankerung hätte reißen können, wenn er dem Drang dazu nachgegeben hätte. Doch wenn er das getan hätte, hätte er dem vorlauten Bengel, der meinte, ihn zurechtweisen zu müssen, wahrscheinlich genüsslich den Hals umgedreht. Und dann hätte er Potter das geliefert, was dieser all die Zeit über gewollt hatte: Ein nachweisbarer Mord vor Zeugen und somit einen Ansatzpunkt, ihn dazu zu erpressen, sich auf seinen angebotenen Deal einzulassen, damit er irgendwie zu seinen Gunsten aussagte, damit sie ihn nicht ohne große Verhandlung in das tiefste, ungemütlichste Loch von Askaban steckten. Eiskalte Wut über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt im Allgemeinen baute sich in ihm auf, doch irgendwie schaffte er es, ihr nicht nachzugeben. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, woher er diese Selbstkontrolle gerade nahm. Wahrscheinlich war es ein kurzes Wiederaufblitzen der extremen Selbstkontrolle, die ihm vor so langer Zeit im Landhaus der Lestranges das Leben gerettet hatte, als seine Freundin nur wenige Meter neben ihm kaltblütig ermordet worden war. Und er war wirklich dankbar, dass diese Selbstkontrolle sich gerade jetzt zeigte.

„Ich habe zu dem gestanden, was ich getan habe.", zischte er dem Blondschopf gefährlich leise und in Ermangelung tätlicher Möglichkeiten mit eiskaltem Blick zu. „Ich büße seit 6 Jahren im Hochsicherheitstrakt von Askaban dafür. Und du solltest mich, genau wie deine jämmerlichen Spießgesellen, wirklich nicht noch mehr reizen, denn sonst lernt ihr mich alle wirklich mal kennen. Ist das klar genug bei euch angekommen?"

Eine unheimliche Stille herrschte nach dieser Ansage im Zellentrakt, während Adrian einen nach dem anderen warnend ansah. Die Halbstarken vor ihm hielten seinem Blick nicht lange stand und schluckten nervös, und er war sich sicher, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte und sie mehr als nur froh waren, wenn sie hier raus und aus seiner Nähe weg kamen. Er bedachte sie nochmal mit einem nicht sonderlich netten Ausdruck, bevor er sich langsam umdrehte, sein Tablett aufhob und zu seiner Pritsche zurück ging. Doch kurz darauf hatte er das Gefühl, als ob ihm die Knie jeden Moment den Dienst versagen würden, denn als er beiläufig den Blick durch den Zellentrakt wandern ließ, sah er Potter mit breitem Grinsen und verschränkten Armen an der Wand vor seiner Zelle lehnen. Und dass hochzufriedene Funkeln in dessen Augen gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Verdammte Hippogreifscheiße! Katie würde ihn umbringen, wenn sie von dieser Szene erfuhr. Und dass würde sie, dafür würde Potter schon sorgen.

„Was wird das, Pucey?", fragte er ihn und stieß sich von der Wand ab, um näher zu kommen. Doch das Grinsen wich nicht einen Millimeter von seinem Platz, während er ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Ein Rückfall in alte Gewohnheiten?"

Er antwortete mit einem undeutlichen Schnauben auf diese Fragen und ließ sich augenverdrehend auf seine Pritsche nieder. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig? Er hatte sich mit seinem immerhin halben Kontrollverlust schon viel zu sehr in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Da mußte er es nicht noch mit Worten noch schlimmer machen, die in dieser Situation nur falsche Antworten formen konnten.

„Was hättest du getan, wenn du jetzt einen Zauberstab gehabt hättest, hm?", bohrte Potter weiter nach, während er die Unterarme lässig auf die Querverstrebung der Gitterstäbe seiner Zellentür ablegte und die Hände innerhalb seiner Zelle miteinander verschränkte. „Wie leicht wäre dir der _Cruciatus_ über die Lippen gekommen?"

Er ballte die Fäuste so fest zusammen, dass seine Knöchel weiß wurden und atmete mehrmals kurz durch, bevor er den Blick in Potters Richtung wandte und sich zwang, dessen durchdringenden Aurorenblick standzuhalten. Irgendwo ein paar Meter neben sich konnte er entsetztes Luftholen und ein tonlos geflüstertes „_Cruciatus_? Hat er wirklich _Cruciatus_ gesagt?" hören, doch er zwang sich, nicht darauf zu reagieren, sondern den Blickkontakt zu Potter zu halten. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser ihn endlos anstarrte und versuchte, sein Innerstes nach außen zu krempeln, bis schließlich die Verbindungstür zur Aurorenzentrale mit einem Knall aufflog und Potter kurz herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hob und sich dann dem Neuankömmling widmete. Er selber atmete erst einmal erleichtert durch, auch wenn er sich durchaus im Klaren darüber war, dass die Sache noch nicht ausgestanden war. Er hatte sich wirklich verdammt tief in die Scheiße geritten mit seinem Wutausbruch gerade. Soviel stand fest.

„Wir sollen ihn runter bringen.", hörte er Weasleys brummiges Knurren wie durch Watte, während er immer noch mühsam versuchte, seinen außer Kontrolle geratenen Pulsschag in einen normalen Rhythmus runter zu fahren, was ihm aber nur mäßig gelang.

Ein Sirren erklang, als Potter die Verriegelung seiner Zellentür öffnete, gefolgt von einem leisen Klirren, als er aus seiner Aurorenrobe die schweren Hand- und Fußfesseln hervor zog, die dort eigentlich keinen Platz gehabt hätten, wenn die Innentaschen der Aurorenroben nicht magisch erweitert wären. Mit zittrigen Knien stand er auf und trat Potter entgegen, während Weasley seinem Freund und Kollegen mit finsterer Miene und dem Zauberstab im Anschlag an der Zellentür Rückendeckung gab. Adrian unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein genervtes Schnauben. Als ob er Potter in diesem Moment wirklich angegriffen hätte. Er steckte sowieso schon viel zu tief im Schlamassel. Außerdem war Potter bewaffnet und dass dieser sich nicht nur auf subtile Verhörpraktiken sondern auch auf knallharte Kämpfe verstand, wußte er nicht erst seit ein paar Tagen.

Wortlos hielt er ihm die Hände entgegen, spürte die schweren Handfesseln an seinen Handgelenken einrasten und machte keinerlei Anstalten, irgendwelche falschen Zuckungen zu machen, als er sich bückte, um ihm die Fußfesseln anzulegen. Und Potter wußte, dass er ihn komplett in der Hand hatte, denn sonst wäre er nicht zu ihm in die Zelle getreten, um ihm die Fesseln dort anzulegen, sondern hätte dies wie sonst immer durch die Gitterstäbe der Zelle getan, bevor er die Tür öffnete. Adrian wußte im Moment wirklich nicht, ob er ihn für diese Selbstsicherheit hassen oder bewundern sollte. Dieser verdammte Potter war wirklich ein ganz spezielles Phänomen.

Als er schließlich an Weasley vorbei aus der Zelle trat und dessen wie immer mehr als finsteren Blick auswich, da sich ihm der Magen ernsthaft verknotete, seitdem er wußte, was der Grund für diesen Blick war, warf er den Halbstarken in der Nachbarzelle noch einen letzten finsteren Blick zu. Leichenblasse Gesichter und weit aufgerissene Augen sahen ihn an, die immer wieder kurz auf seine schwere Fesselung glitten, und er konnte sich nicht helfen, und warf ihnen ein spöttisches Grinsen zu. Geschocktes Luftholen war die Antwort und der vorhin noch so vorlaute Blondschopf wich tiefer in die Schatten im hinteren Zellenteil zurück. Es war wohl auch kein Wunder, denn ihm wurde wohl gerade erst klar, dass er gerade gegenüber einem Schwerverbrecher den Mund ziemlich voll genommen hatte. Denn dies war das erste Mal, dass Adrian seit der Anwesenheit von ihm und seinen Freunden den Zellentrakt verließ. Und das im Gegensatz zu ihnen in schwerer Fesselung.

„Was, bei Merlin, hat er getan?", flüsterte der Bengel mit den raspelkurzen schwarzen Haaren beinahe tonlos und hielt sich selber erschrocken mit der Hand den Mund zu, als ihm klar wurde, dass er wohl gerade laut gedacht hatte.

Adrian fixierte ihn mit demselben spöttischen Grinsen, wie seinen Freund nur Sekunden zuvor, stutzte jedoch kurz darauf und sah sich kurz mit verdutzt hochgezogener Augenbraue halb um. Denn es war nicht Potter, der dem Jungen darauf antwortete, sondern Weasley.

„Hat sich vom falschen Tätowierer das falsche Tattoo stechen lassen.", knurrte er hinter ihm, gab Adrians verdutzten Blick finster zurück und gab ihm einen nicht gerade sanften Schubs, damit er sich in Bewegung setzte.

Er stolperte kurz, denn die Fußfesseln ließen ihm nicht wirklich fiel Bewegungsspielraum, während Potter auf der anderen Seite schräg hinter ihm leise in sich hinein lachte. Verdammter Scheißkerl! Er schloss für ein, zwei Schritte kurz die Augen, ballte die Fäuste, um seine wieder aufflammende Wut zu unterdrücken, und ging schließlich äußerlich gelassen auf die Verbindungstür zur Aurorenzentrale zu. Um ihn herum herrschte Totenstille, doch gerade als er die Tür öffnete und durchtrat, fand einer der Halbwüchsigen im Zellentrakt die Sprache wieder und bewies, dass er nicht nur Kniesel in heillose Panik versetzen, sondern zumindest ab und zu mal vernünftig denken konnte.

„Verdammt! Leute, ich glaube der Kerl war ein … ein Todesser!", übersetzte er das, was Weasley ihm versteckt zur Kenntnis gegeben hatte, in klare Worte. „Ich … ich glaube, wir sollten wirklich zusehen, dass wir den Mund aufmachen und hier wieder rauskommen. Mit so einem will ich jedenfalls nicht länger hier festsitzen."

Leises, aber hektisches Gemurmel war daraufhin aus dem Zellentrakt zu vernehmen, aber Adrian konnte nicht mehr hören, worum es genau ging, denn kurz darauf fiel die Tür hinter ihm zu. Allerdings hörte er Potter hinter sich nochmal leise auflachen.

„Bravo, Ron! Denen geht da drinnen jetzt gewaltig die Muffe!"

„Wird auch Zeit. Ich habe nämlich langsam echt keinen Nerv mehr auf diese Kinderkacke.", brummelte Weasley genervt zurück und gab Adrian einen weiteren Schubs in Richtung Aufzug.

Nötig gewesen wäre dieser Schubs nicht, denn er wußte auch so, wo er hin sollte, da die Tür zum Konferenzraum, wo er sich sonst immer mit Katie traf, sperrangelweit offen stand und Auroren geschäftig rein und raus liefen. Also konnte es nur nach unten gehen. Scheinbar war heute für ihn der Tag der Wahrheit. Nur was würde am Ende dabei heraus kommen, nach dem, was er sich gerade im Zellentrakt in Potters Gegenwart geleistet hatte? Er hatte absolut kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache, denn inzwischen hatte Potter angefangen, leise aber durchaus gut gelaunt vor sich hin zu pfeifen. Salazar möge ihm beistehen! Das konnte einfach nicht gut gehen.

„Sehe es positiv, Ron.", meinte Potter auf das Gebrummel seines Freundes jedoch nur, als sie in den Aufzug traten, der sich rasselnd und klappernd hinter ihnen schloss. „Immerhin haben wir an einer anderen Front heute einen gewaltigen Schritt nach vorne gemacht. Ich glaube nämlich sicher, dass unser Ehrengast hier sich unser Angebot von letztens gerade nochmal gründlich überlegt hat. Da wo jetzt noch Kindergartenstreitereien herrschen, werden wir schon sehr bald einige ganz spezielle Gäste haben."

„Ach ja?"

„Ach ja!"

Adrian bemerkte Weasleys fragenden Blick, genauso wie Potters hochzufriedenes Grinsen, reagiert allerdings nicht darauf. Er war viel zu sehr darauf bedacht, sich innerlich selber in den deftigsten Worten dafür zu verfluchen, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, nur noch eine Viertelstunde länger die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten. Immerhin hatte er diesen Kindergarten neben sich über eine Woche lang stumm ertragen. Nur eine Viertelstunde länger und alles wäre gut gegangen. Doch stattdessen hatte er seinem Frust und seiner Wut nachgegeben und hatte sich Potter und seinem unmoralischem Angebot dadurch perfekt in die Hände gespielt. Der zwangsweise bevorstehende Verrat am Slytherinkodex war wirklich nicht das größte Problem, was er im Moment hatte. Ihm ging gerade wirklich ernsthaft die Muffe, was seine Magi-Anwältin wohl sagen würde, wenn Harry sie über die Geschehnisse im Zellentrakt aufklären würde. Denn dass diese absolut nicht begeistert sein würde, war mehr als klar. Er steckte verdammt tief in der Scheiße! Wirklich verdammt tief!

* * *

**A/N:** Hach ja, ganz schön dumm gelaufen für Adrian. Was Katie wohl dazu zu sagen hat?


	10. Am Rande des Abgrunds

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer!

**A/N:** Es ist Ostern, das Wetter ist gut, Bayern München läuft Gefahr nächstes Jahr nicht in der Champions League zu spielen, Schalke 04 spielt morgen gegen Manchester United (Glück auf, Kameraden!), mein absoluter Lieblingsfußballer hat letzten Mittwoch die Copa del Rey gewonnen, William und Kate heiraten Freitag und die dänischen royalen Zwillinge sind endlich nicht mehr namenslos (Vincent und Josephine! Falls es jemanden interessiert). Das einzig Negative in diesem Monat ist, dass mein Laptop kaputt gegangen ist (und ich jetzt mit einem alten Antik-Laptop arbeite), dass ich mir die Schultern und den Nacken ernsthaft verrenkt und verspannt habe (und mich nun schon seit 6 Wochen damit rumplage) und DASS DIE BENZINPREISE EINE ZUMUTUNG SIND! Ernsthaft, wann tut die Regierung endlich mal was dagegen?

OK, wegen der guten Sachen und trotz der schlechten Sachen, die den Aprill 2011 ausmachen gibt es hier ein weiteres Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 10: Am Rande des Abgrunds**

Doch wieder einmal hatte er Potter komplett unterschätzt, denn als sie in dem düsteren Gang vor dem Gerichtssaal ankamen, wo Katie schon auf sie wartete, machte er nicht die leisesten Anstalten, seinen Kontrollverlust auch nur anzudeuten. Und auch Weasley sagte, brummte oder knurrte nichts, obwohl er sich vorher nicht mit Potter hatte absprechen können. Adrian war gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt, wie perfekt die Zwei miteinander harmonierten und in diesem Moment wunderte es ihn nicht mehr, dass sie damals den dunklen Lord besiegt hatten. Er hatte zwar immer noch keine Ahnung, wie sie es genau geschafft hatten, aber wenn sie damals genauso perfekt harmoniert und blind vertrauend zusammen gespielt hatten wie jetzt – und diese neunmalkluge Granger ebenfalls auf der Schiene mitgefahren war -, war es nicht wirklich überraschend, dass sie am Ende Erfolg gehabt hatten. Sie waren besser aufeinander eingespielt als es die perfekteste Todesserspezialeinheit jemals gewesen war. Denn so gut die auch gewesen waren, es hatte nie dieses blinde Verstehen unter ihnen geherrscht. Irgendwo war immer ein letzter Hauch Misstrauen und Egoismus geblieben und das hatte ihnen am Ende allen – Salazar sei Dank – das Genick gebrochen.

Mit ein paar knappen Worten wurde er schließlich vom magischen Nationalhelden an seine Magi-Anwältin übergeben, die nichts ungewöhnliches an dieser Übergabe festzustellen schien. Sie nickte lediglich geistesabwesend, blätterte hektisch in ihrer dicken Aktenmappe herum und murmelte und fluchte halblaut vor sich hin. Ihm selber entging allerdings nicht, dass Harry ihm hinter Katies Rücken ein breites, triumphierendes Grinsen zuwarf, bevor er durch die kleine, unscheinbare Tür in den Gerichtssaal trat, während Weasley kopfschüttelnd, aber nun doch mit leicht zuckenden Mundwinkeln wieder in Richtung Aufzug verschwand.

Resigniert seufzend lehnte er sich an die kalte, grobe Steinwand, ließ den Kopf nach hinten sinken und starrte blicklos an die Decke. Er rang kurz mit sich, ob er wirklich beichten und das Donnerwetter von Katie hier über sich ergehen lassen sollte oder ob er es drauf ankommen lassen sollte und ohne etwas zu sagen in seine entscheidende Bewährungsverhandlung gehen sollte, in der Hoffnung, dass Katie später spontan und unter Druck Herausragendes bewerkstelligen würde. Doch schließlich schrieb er diesen Gedankengang als komplett wahnsinnig ab. Wenn er das riskierte, konnte er genauso gut gleich hier um Rückkehr nach Askaban bitten. Und um genau das zu verhindern war er schließlich überhaupt erst hier. Also gab er sich innerlich einen Ruck und stellte sich dem unvermeidlichen Donnerwetter.

„Ich habe Mist gebaut.", murmelte er leise, sah jedoch weiterhin blicklos an die Decke. „Verdammt großen Mist."

„Du hast was?", kam es verwirrt, ungläubig, aber gleichzeitig auch mit einem Hauch dunkler Vorahnung von Katie.

„Ich habe Mist gebaut.", wiederholte er seine ungenaue Beichte noch einmal, sah sie jedoch immer noch nicht an. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Zu sehr ärgerte er sich über sich selbst. Ihren mit Sicherheit vorwurfsvollen Blick, weil er ihre wochenlange, akribisch durchdachte Strategie aufs Spiel gesetzt und sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand gebracht hatte, konnte und wollte er jetzt nicht sehen.

„Erkläre 'Mist gebaut'.", forderte sie ihn tonlos auf und er erzählte in knappen Worten, was vor nichtmal einer halben Stunde oben im Zellentrakt passiert war.

Katie reagierte mit Schweigen auf seine Beichte. Sie schwieg so lange, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt und ihr schließlich langsam den Blick zuwandte. Ihre sonst so großen Puppenaugen waren jetzt zu dünnen Schlitzen verzogen, aus dem ihm blaufunkelndes Feuer entgegen blitzte und er schluckte unwillkürlich. Verdammt, sie machte ihm gerade wirklich Angst.

„Sag mir bitte, dass das nicht wahr ist.", forderte sie ihn leise und mühsam beherrscht auf.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es.", gab er tonlos zurück, woraufhin sie schließlich explodierte.

„Sag mal, bist du komplett wahnsinnig geworden, Pucey?", fuhr sie ihn so laut und heftig an, dass er wie körperlich geschlagen zusammen zuckte und den Blick abwandte. „Sieh mich gefälligst an, du Idiot!", fuhr sie jedoch ungebremst in ihrer Flucherei fort und er reagierte instinktiv und sah zurück. „Weißt du überhaupt, was du da angerichtet hast?" Er nickte, doch er sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie ihm das nicht abnahm, was sie ihm auch gleich unverblümt an den Kopf knallte. „Ich glaube aber nicht, denn sonst hättest du dich nicht zu so einer Scheiße hinreißen lassen. Glaubst du vielleicht ich mache umsonst seit Wochen Überstunden, wälze Akten, suche nach den besten Schrift- und Pergamentsachverständigen und bastele buchstäblich aus dem Nichts glaubbare Argumente, damit der Zaubergamot deine Tagebücher nicht doch noch komplett in die Finger kriegt, um dich am Arsch zu kriegen? Ich habe mich darauf verlassen, dass du deinen Teil in dieser ganzen Sache hinkriegst und dich ein paar Wochen zusammen reißt und nicht in irgendwelche Fallen tappst, Pucey. Und dann hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als kurz vor knapp noch so einen Bockmist zu bauen und mir keine Zeit mehr zu lassen, noch irgendwas retten zu können? Unsere ganze Strategie steht jetzt auf verdammt wackeligen Beinen und Harry reibt sich da drinnen gerade genüßlich die Hände."

„Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht?", fuhr er sie schließlich ebenfalls an, als der Frust jetzt endgültig die Überhand in ihm gewann. „Ich könnte mich treten, weil ich nicht eine verdammte Viertelstunde länger habe durchhalten können, aber jetzt ist es nunmal zu spät. Es ist passiert, auch wenn ich alles dafür geben würde, um das ungeschehen machen zu können."

In dem halbdunklen, ungemütlichen Gang sahen sie sich eine Weile stumm an, bevor Katie sich genervt abwandte und sich mit der Hand durch ihre wilde Lockenmähne fuhr. Er selber versuchte mit aller Macht, sich wieder zu beruhigen, denn es brachte ihm nichts, hier komplett die Nerven zu verlieren. Ganz im Gegenteil. Wenn er noch lauter schrie, würden sie im Gerichtssaal auf sie aufmerksam werden und dann war der Ofen endgültig aus. Denn auch wenn ihm der Vorfall vom letzten Jahr nicht negativ angerechnet werden durfte, in diesem Jahr durfte man es ihm negativ anrechnen, wenn man ihn dabei erwischte, wie er seine Magi-Anwältin aufgebracht niederbrüllte.

„Bei Merlin! Harry, du bist gut. Verdammt gut sogar.", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin und er runzelte die Stirn. Was war das jetzt schon wieder? „Und ich blöde Kuh bin auch noch so blöd und falle darauf rein, dass ihr diesen Kids nur eine Lektion erteilen wollt. Dabei war dieses Theater einfach nur dazu gedacht, um Adrians Geduldsfaden zum reißen zu bringen. Bei Merlin, ich bringe dich um, wenn ich dich das nächste Mal alleine erwische, Potter."

„Würdest du mich mal aufklären?", hakte Adrian jetzt irritiert nach, da er rein gar nichts verstand.

Katie seufzte, fuhr sich müde mit der Hand über das Gesicht und sah ihn dann an. Sämtliche Wut über seinen Bockmist war aus ihrem Blick gewichen und sowas wie Anerkennung war darin zu sehen.

„Dieses ganze Kindertheater da oben war alles nur Show.", meinte sie schließlich und ließ die Hand sinken. „Die haben die Jungs nicht da behalten, um ihnen eine Lektion zu erteilen, sondern um dich mürbe zu machen. Die Auroren, der Zaubergamot, die magische Eingreiftruppe und die Magi-Anwälte der Jungs haben alle zusammen gearbeitet, um dich in die Falle zu locken."

„Wie bitte?" Nun noch irritierter sah er sie an. „Meinst du nicht, dass du jetzt leicht paranoid wirst? Die können doch nicht alle zusammen arbeiten?"

Sie nickte jedoch völlig von ihrer Meinung überzeugt.

„Doch, das können die. Wenn Harry sowas anleiert, dann können die das. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie groß Harrys Einfluß in der magischen Welt heutzutage ist."

„Aber die Jungs da oben waren ehrlich geschockt, als sie kapiert haben, wer, oder besser gesagt, was ich bin. Oder eher war.", widersprach er ihr, da die ganze Sache immer noch keinen Sinn ergab.

Doch auch darauf hatte sie eine logische Antwort.

„Die werden wohl auch wirklich nichts gewußt haben, sondern erst später enorm für diese ganze Sache entschädigt werden.", meinte sie und schüttelte mit einem Ausdruck widerwilligem Respekt für diese Verschwörung gegen ihn den Kopf. „Harry hat wohl geahnt, dass wir alles tun werden, damit du sein Angebot nicht annehmen mußt. Er wird sich gedacht haben, dass es da etwas gibt, was du mit aller Macht verhindern willst. Und wenn Harry erstmal Blut leckt, ist er wie gestochen. Dann beißt er sich fest und gibt nicht auf."

Adrian nickte. Soweit ergab das Sinn und er hatte sich auch schon sowas gedacht, als Potter weiterhin regelmäßig zu ihm gekommen war und beiläufig geplaudert hatte. Doch im Gegensatz zu Katie hatte er nur gedacht, dass die halbstarken Knieselerschrecker ihm lediglich ein wenig mehr Zeit für seine subtilen Versuche, ihn in eine Falle zu locken, verschafft hatten. Dass eigentlich sie die eigentliche Falle waren und Potter ihn mit den Gesprächen nur auf eine falsche Fährte locken wollte, hatte er nicht geahnt. Langsam aber sicher, je länger er darüber nachdachte, ergab es allerdings so doch alles einen Sinn und ihm entwich ein wirklich deftiger Fluch, der Katie kurz erschrocken zusammen zucken ließ, bevor sie leise schnaubte und mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wenn der dunkle Lord ihn jemals aktiv in seine Reihen gekriegt hätte, hättet ihr alle einpacken können.", meinte er schließlich gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt, von Potters wirklich hinterhältigem Schachzug. „Bei Salazar! Was bin ich froh, dass er auf eurer Seite gekämpft hat und nicht auf unserer."

„Das kannst du laut sagen.", seufzte Katie resigniert und warf ihm dann einen undeutbaren Blick zu, als die Tür zum Gerichtssaal aufging und ein uniformierter Gerichtsdiener heraustrat und sie zum eintreten aufforderte. „Aber das war vor langer Zeit. Heute kämpfen wir in einem anderen Kampf. Und heute kämpft Harry zwar nicht wirklich gegen uns, aber auch nicht unbedingt für uns."

„Und was tun wir jetzt?", fragte er unsicher, als er ihr langsam in den Gerichtssaal folgte.

„Hoffen und beten.", war ihre Antwort.

Er sah, wie Katie den Kopf leicht zur Seite wandte und auf die Zuschauerränge blickte. Sein Blick folgte ihm und er blieb an Harry hängen, der ruhig und gelassen zurück sah. Zu ruhig und gelassen für seinen Geschmack.

Merlin steh ihm bei!

* * *

**A/N:** OK, das war mein Osterei für euch. Bekomme ich auch eins von euch? Vielleicht in Form einer Review? Das würde mich wahnsinnig freuen.


	11. Im freien Fall nach unten

**Disclaimer: **Immer noch nichts meins. Leider!**  
**

**A/N: **Ja, ja, ich weiß. Ich habe wirklich ewig nicht mehr hochgeladen und bin selber geschockt, dass es mehr als drei Monate her ist, dass das letzte Kapitel kam. Ich hatte es wirklich nicht so in Erinnerung und habe ein extrem schlechtes Gewissen deswegen. Zu meiner Entschuldigung kann ich nur sagen, dass ich schwer an einigen Privatdingen zu kämpfen hatte, die nicht alle positiv waren. Um ehrlich zu sein, waren nur etwa ein Drittel positiv und die anderen zwei Drittel haben mir ziemliche Kraft geraubt. Vor allem seelisch. Allerdings scheint es jetzt, als wäre diese schwere, kraftraubende Zeit vorbei und ich kann wieder freier durchatmen. Deshalb bekommt ihr jetzt auch endlich ein neues Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Widmung:** Für alle, die diese Geschichte noch lesen.

* * *

**Im freien Fall nach unten**

Als Adrian sich endlich wirklich auf die entscheidende Anhörung seiner Bewährungsverhandlung konzentrieren konnte, war ein Großteil von dieser schon wieder vorbei. Katie hatte wesentlich mehr Nervenstärke als er bewiesen, indem sie nach kürzerer Verarbeitungszeit als er, Potters hinterhältige Tour verarbeitet hatte. Oder zumindest tat sie ziemlich überzeugend so, als hätte sie es verarbeitet. Sie warf mit Argumenten, Gesetzen und Paragraphen um sich, dass ihm ganz wirr im Kopf wurde, und er konnte nur inständig hoffen, dass wenigstens sie wußte, was sie da tat und sich nicht einfach nur irgendwie hier durch bluffte. Denn er wußte es beim besten Willen nicht.

Als Crystal Clearwater schließlich das Wort an ihn richtete, zuckte er jedenfalls zusammen und blinzelte lediglich irritiert, statt ihr eine Antwort zu geben.

„Mr. Pucey? Haben Sie die Frage verstanden?", wiederholte sie und warf ihm einen leicht skeptischen Blick zu, der in ihm leichte Übelkeit auslöste. Sein Körper spielte heute im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal nicht mit, denn von positiv wirkendem Adrenalin war nichts zu spüren und er hatte keine Ahnung, was die vorsitzende Richterin des Zaubergamots von ihm wollte.

„Tut mir leid, Euer Ehren, aber ich war gerade ein wenig unkonzentriert.", konnte er sich schließlich überwinden zu sagen und ihm war so, als hörte er Katie neben sich leise aufstöhnen und etwas nicht sonderlich freundliches über ihn in sich hinein murmeln.

„Haben Sie einen Einwand, Ms. Bell?", richtete Crystal Clearwater ihre Aufmerksamkeit jetzt auf Katie und verschaffte ihm dadurch eine kurze Pause, die er nutzen konnte um sich zu sammeln.

„Nein, Euer Ehren.", hörte er Katie sagen. Ansehen tat er sie nicht, sondern hielt seinen Blick stur auf den steinernen Richtertisch gerichtet, während er tief durchatmete und sich zur Konzentration ermahnte. „Ich muß mich für meinen Mandanten entschuldigen. Er hatte keine leichte Woche hinter sich. Im Zellentrakt oben ist die Hölle los, wie Sie ja selber wissen dürften. Da verliert man schonmal einige Stunden Schlaf und somit auch Konzentration. Aber er wird sich jetzt zusammen reißen."

Bei den letzten Worten spürte er Katies Blick beinahe körperlich spürbar auf sich und er wandte ihr den Blick zu, um ihr ein Nicken zuzuwerfen. Sie warf ihm ihrerseits einen mahnenden Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder Crystal Clearwater zu.

Diese sah ihn eindringlich an, bevor sie das Wort wieder an ihn richtete.

„Man kann wohl kaum erwarten, dass der Zellentrakt der Aurorenzentrale ein 5-Sterne-Hotel ist, Mr. Pucey, aber man sollte schon meinen, dass Ihnen diese Verhandlung so wichtig ist, dass Sie sich zumindest darauf konzentrieren."

Ihr Blick war kühl und durchdringend, und Adrian biss die Zähne zusammen und ballte die Fäuste, um nicht gegen seinen Willen etwas unüberlegtes zu sagen. Hinter sich hörte er ein kurzes, leises Lachen und wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er Potter langsam und genüsslich den Hals umgedreht.

„Meinen Sie, Sie könnten uns jetzt einige Fragen beantworten oder möchten Sie lieber einen Aufschub?", fragte Crystal Clearwater ihn jetzt in scharfem Tonfall. „Ich könnte ihn Ihnen gewähren. Das wäre überhaupt kein Problem. Wir haben im nächsten Frühjahr noch keine anstehenden Termine."

„Nein, Euer Ehren.", beeilte er sich schließlich zu sagen, als ihm bewußt wurde, was sie hier andeutete. Er würde sich zusammenreißen, selbst wenn es ihn innerlich zerriss. Denn das war immer noch besser, als ein weiteres Jahr in Askaban vor sich hin zu vegetieren. „Ich bin jetzt voll da, das garantiere ich Ihnen."

„Nun, das wurde auch Zeit.", erwiderte sie leicht schnippisch, ordnete auffällig umständlich einige Papiere vor sich auf dem Tisch, was seine Nerven beinahe schon wieder zum zerreißen brachte, und sah ihn dann eine scheinbar endlose Weile durchdringend an, bevor sie weitersprach. „Sie haben uns einige Ausschnitte aus Ihren Tagebüchern als Argument Ihrer Aufrichtigkeit zukommen lassen, doch wir fragen uns, warum es nur Ausschnitte sind und Sie uns ihre Tagebücher nicht vollständig überlassen haben? Können Sie uns das vielleicht erklären? In unseren Augen sieht es nämlich doch ziemlich danach aus, als hätten Sie einiges zu verbergen, was Ihnen hier Probleme bereiten könnte."

'_Da steht eine Menge drin, was mir Probleme bereiten könnte, verdammt. Deshalb kriegt ja weder ihr noch Katie die kompletten Tagebücher zu lesen._', ging es ihm durch den Kopf, doch er bemühte sich, sich diesen Gedanken nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Euer Ehren, ich mag vielleicht ein verurteilter Schwerverbrecher sein, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich mein Recht auf Privatsphäre vollkommen aufgeben muß.", antwortete er schließlich und er wunderte sich selber, wie ruhig und gefasst seine Stimme klang. Ein klein wenig seiner früheren Kaltschnäuzigkeit mußte wohl doch in ihm überlebt und nur auf diesen Moment gewartet haben. „In diesen Tagebüchern steht einiges, was ich ungern Fremden offenbaren möchte, aber das hat vorrangig etwas damit zu tun, dass es mir schlichtweg peinlich ist und nicht, dass ich etwas verbergen möchte."

„Das eine schließt das andere nicht aus Mr. Pucey.", kam jedoch die umgehende Erwiderung. „Woher sollen wir wissen, dass es Ihnen nicht peinlich ist, dass wir erfahren, auf welche Weise sie vielleicht Unschuldige gefoltert und ermordet haben, statt dass es Ihnen peinlich ist, dass Sie sich Nachts regelmäßig in den Schlaf weinen, weil die Welt so ungerecht Ihnen gegenüber ist?"

Er hörte, wie Katie neben ihm scharf die Luft einsog und war ihr dankbar dafür. Denn diese Reaktion sorgte paradoxerweise dafür, dass er nicht instinktiv antwortete, sondern überlegt.

„Ich habe kein Problem damit zuzugeben, dass ich Probleme beim einschlafen habe, Euer Ehren, aber das hat nichts mit nicht vorhandenen Morden zu tun. Denn ich habe schon beim letzten Mal gesagt, dass ich nicht gemordet habe, sondern lediglich in Notwehr getötet. Ich habe in einem Krieg gekämpft, Euer Ehren. Da habe ich ein Recht auf Schlafprobleme, denn hätte ich die nicht, wäre ich kein Mensch, sondern eine gefühllose Attrappe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch meine Magi-Anwältin und Mr. Potter hinter mir immer wieder mal Einschlafprobleme haben, wenn sie von Erinnerungen an damals übermannt werden"

„Faszinierend, wie sie elegant wegargumentieren, dass sie gemordert haben könnten, aber die Folterungen, die in Ihren Kreisen an der Tagesordnung waren komplett unter den Tisch fallen lassen."

Crystal Clearwaters Blick bohrte sich in seinen und er fluchte innerlich. Es war ihr also doch aufgefallen, dass er die Folterungen unter den Tisch fallen lassen hatte. Verfluchter Mist!

„Sei ehrlich.", raunte Katie neben ihm so leise, dass er es gerade noch verstehen konnte, während sie sich hinter einem Vorhang aus goldblonden Locken scheinbar einige Notizen machte. „Nur nicht zu detailliert."

Er atmete tief durch und hoffte inständig, dass Katies Instinkte sie nicht trogen. Denn sonst schaufelte er sich hier jetzt gleich sein eigenes Grab.

„Ich war ein Todesser, Euer Ehren.", begann er leise, wandte den Blick jedoch nicht ab. Er hatte es schließlich nicht nötig. Er sagte die Wahrheit. „Und ja, ich habe gefoltert und auch Folterungen angeordnet. Aber auch das war in gewisser Weise Notwehr, denn ich war durch unglückliche Umstände in eine Sache rein gerutscht, aus der ich aus eigener Kraft nicht mehr rauskam. Und alles, was ich tun konnte, um zu überleben, war, mich an gewisse Spielregeln zu halten. Ich habe es nicht gerne getan und ich habe heute noch Albträume davon, was ich damals getan oder befohlen habe. Aber ich war gerade mal 18, Euer Ehren. Mein ganzes Leben lag noch vor mir und niemand, absolut niemand kann mir ernsthaft vorwerfen, dass ich leben wollte."

„Das haben ihre Opfer auch gewollt, Mr. Pucey.", war alles, was Crystal Clearwater darauf antwortete.

„Und wären die Situationen umgekehrt gewesen und sie hätten die Oberhand gehabt, hätten sie alle nicht anders gehandelt als ich es damals getan habe.", führte er ihren Satz fort, den sie mit Sicherheit schon für abgeschlossen gehalten hatte. „Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, was ich getan habe. Wirklich nicht. Aber ich wollte leben. Und ich habe inzwischen sechs Jahre dafür gebüßt."

„Und Sie meinen, das reicht aus?"

Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein, ich könnte gar nicht so lange dafür büßen, wie ich es tun müsste, um den Opfern gerecht zu werden. Aber ich bin einsichtig, Euer Ehren. Ich habe mich nie gegen das Urteil gewehrt, dass über mich verhängt worden ist und habe mich immer vorbildlich geführt. Allerdings ist mir bei meiner Verurteilung vor sechs Jahren das Recht zugestanden worden, nach frühestens fünf Jahren eine vorzeitige Entlassung auf Bewährung beantragen zu dürfen und auch wenn viele es wohl nicht gutheißen werden, dass ein Todesser vorzeitig entlassen werden könnte, so kann niemand von mir erwarten, dass ich diese Chance nicht nutze, wieder halbwegs zurück in ein normales Leben zu finden. Und was Sie mir für Bewährungsauflagen aufdrücken würden, Euer Ehren, ich werde sie widerspruchslos akzeptieren. Mein Ziel ist und bleibt allerdings die vorzeitige Entlassung. Und wenn ich sie dieses Jahr nicht bekommen sollte, so garantiere ich Ihnen, werden wir uns im nächsten Frühjahr hier wiedersehen."

Einen Moment lang war es so totenstill im Gerichtssaal, dass man eine Feder hätte fallen hören können. Kein Rascheln von Roben oder Papieren war zu hören, kein Scharen von Stühlen auf kaltem Steinboden, nichtmal ein noch so leises Atmen durchbrach die Stille nach seiner Ansprache und ihm lief eine eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, als seine Worte mit der anhaltenden Stille immer mehr Gewicht bekamen. Es war schließlich Katie, die diese Stille brach und den intensiven Blick von Crystal Clearwater von ihm ablenkte. Und er war ihr mehr als dankbar dafür.

„Mein Mandant hat das Recht auf Privatsphäre. Daran ändert sein Status als verurteilter Todesser nichts, Euer Ehren. Dass er überhaupt Einblicke in seine Tagebücher gewährt, ist ein Entgegenkommen von ihm und sollte als solches grundsätzlich schonmal positiv gewertet werden, statt es ihm negativ anzurechnen, dass es nur Ausschnitte sind. Sie haben die Gutachten vorliegen. Diese Tagebücher sind echt und keine Fälschungen. Sie haben die schriftlichen Aussagen vom Magi-Anwalt meines Mandanten, der ihn vor sechs Jahren bei seiner Verurteilung vertreten hat, genauso wie sie die schriftlichen Aussagen mehrerer Askabanwachen und Auroren haben, dass sein Verhalten niemals auffällig war. Mein Mandant ist einsichtig, aufrichtig und durchaus vertrauenswürdig und aus meiner Sicht gibt es definitiv keinen Grund, ihm diese Bewährung vorzuenthalten. Ich bitte Sie also, sie ihm zu gewähren."

Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in Adrian breit und am liebsten hätte er Katie nach diesem Plädoyer umarmt und geknutscht, doch die Hand- und Fußfesseln seines Stuhl hinderten ihn erfolgreich daran. Deshalb begnügte er sich mit einem leise geraunten „Danke!" und einem verstohlenen Lächeln. Sie erwiderte es nicht, da sie immer noch ihren entschlossenen Blick aufgesetzt hatte, doch er sah in ihren Augen, dass sie ihn verstanden und das Lächeln bemerkt hatte. Irgendetwas war nämlich für einen winzigen Moment durch ihre dunkelblauen Puppenaugen gehuscht, was da sonst keine Berechtigung gehabt hätte.

„Im Grunde genommen sind Ihre Argumente nachvollziehbar, Ms. Bell, aber dennoch reicht uns das nicht wirklich aus, um die von Ihnen und Ihrem Mandanten spürbar sorgfältig ausgesuchten Ausschnitte als wirklich positiv für Ihren Mandanten zu werten.", gab Crystal Clearwater ihre Meinung zu Katies Plädoyer kund. „Sie werden uns also wohl noch ein wenig mehr bieten müssen, wenn Sie Ihren Mandanten hier heute auf halbwegs freiem Fuß den Gerichtssaal verlassen sehen wollen."

Wieder trat unheimliche Stille ein, während Adrian sich auf kürzeste Distanz mit einem durchdringenden Blick aus dunkelblauen Puppenaugen konfrontiert sah. Er sah irritiert zurück, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie von ihm wollte. Er hatte doch alles gesagt, was er sagen konnte. Was sollte er denn noch tun? Sie wandte den Blick schließlich wieder ab und sah zum Richtertisch hoch.

„Darf ich mich kurz mit meinem Mandanten beraten, Euer Ehren?", fragte sie fest, aber dennoch im undeutbaren Tonfall.

„Fünf Minuten, Ms. Bell.", wurde ihr diese Bitte gewährt. „Sie sind nicht unser einziger Fall heute."

* * *

**A/N:** Ich hoffe, euch hat auch dieses Kapitel gefallen. Und falls nicht, dann hoffentlich das nächste, dass gleichzeitig das letzte Kapitel sein wird. Denn ich habe beschlossen, euch als Entschädigung für die lange Wartezeit die beiden restlichen Kapitel auf einen Schlag zu liefern. Vielleicht seid ihr mir dann nicht mehr allzu böse wegen der langen Wartezeit. Also, schnell weiterblättern, um das Finale zu lesen.


	12. Das Licht am Ende des Tunnels

**Disclaimer: **Tja, wie immer halt. Nicht meins, alles JKRs.**  
**

**A/N: **Hier ist nun also wie im vorherigen Kapitel besprochen, das letzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es, wie ich diese Geschichte enden lassen habe. Falls nicht, sagt mir ruhig, was euch nicht gefällt und was ihr euch anders gewünscht hättet. Ich würde es zwar nicht mehr ändern, aber vielleicht kann ich die eine oder andere Idee ja in einem anderen Werk verwenden.

So, und nun spanne ich euch nicht mehr länger auf die Folter. Viel Spaß beim lesend es letzten Kapitels.

* * *

**Das Licht am Ende des Tunnels**

Katie nickte und schirmte ihn dann vom Richtertisch ab, indem sie ihren Stuhl so vor ihn schob, dass zumindest Crystal Clearwater und drei ihrer fünf Nebenrichter ihn nicht mehr direkt im Blickfeld hatten.

„Die stecken mit Harry unter einer Decke, Adrian.", flüsterte sie so leise sie konnte zu. „Die wollen, dass du einige deiner damaligen Kumpanen ans Messer lieferst, sonst lassen sie dich nicht gehen."

„Das kann ich nicht.", flüsterte er ihr genauso leise zu. „Du kannst nicht ernsthaft von mir verlangen, dass ich den Kodex verrate."

„Was anderes bleibt uns aber nicht, wenn wir das hier gewinnen wollen."

Katie sah ihn eindringlich an, doch in ihm sträubte sich alles. Er konnte das nicht tun. Er spielte hier schließlich nicht nur mit seiner eigenen Zukunft.

„Adrian, wir könnten einen Deal anbieten.", fuhr sie eindringlich fort. „Wir könnten anbieten, dass du Namen und Infos nennst, aber nur, wenn dafür garantiert wird, dass dein Name herausgehalten wird und du nicht in späteren Gerichtsverfahren als Zeuge aussagen wirst. Keiner muß erfahren, dass diese Infos von dir kamen."

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich den Kodex verrate.", fuhr er sie genervt an. „Und egal was du hier aushandelst, es wird rauskommen, dass ich ihn verraten habe. Oder glaubst du, dass Alec der einzige Slytherin hier im Saal ist? Vielleicht würde er aus alter Freundschaft und nachvollziehbarem Verständnis dafür, warum ich es tue, den Mund halten, aber nicht die anderen im Zaubergamot."

Katie seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

„Dann tut es mir leid, aber dann wirst du dich wohl mit einem weiteren Jahr Askaban anfreunden müssen, Adrian.", meinte sie resigniert. „Denn das wäre das einzige, was wir dem Zaubergamot noch bieten können, was sie überzeugen würde."

Ein Räuspern vom Richtertisch ließ sie zusammen zucken und Katie wandte sich mit einem letzten eindringlichen Blick in seine Richtung wieder dem Richtertisch zu.

„Sind Sie sich mit Ihrem Mandanten einig geworden, Ms Bell?", fragte Crystal Clearwater schließlich, warf ihm kurz einen undeutbaren Blick zu und sah dann Katie fragend an.

In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Er wäre ein leichtes, auf den Kodex zu pfeifen und hier als halbwegs freier Mann heraus zu marschieren. Er konnte das Licht am Ende des Tunnels sehen, konnte die Freiheit beinahe spüren. Konnte er das Risiko eingehen? Sollte er es eingehen? Er selber hatte sich schon vor einer Weile darauf geeinigt, dass er mit den Folgen eines gebrochenen Kodex leben konnte und auch wollte. Denn was war schließlich schlimmer als Askaban? Und die nächste Generation war noch weit weg. Bis dahin konnte er sich überlegen, wie er seinen Kindern die Steine aus dem Weg räumte, die er ihnen jetzt dort hinlegen würde. Falls diese überhaupt Slytherins wurden und mit diesen Steinen zu kämpfen hatten. Denn nichtmal das stand ja unabdingbar fest. Es hatte einige Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs in seiner Familie gegeben und die hatten auch alle ein gutes Leben geführt.

'_Ein wesentlich besseres als ich jetzt. Ja, verdammt. Es ist dieses Risiko wert._', entschied er sich schließlich, auch wenn sein Magen vor Schreck über seinen Verstand einen dreifachen Salto rückwärts machte. Doch er tat sein Bestes, um gegen die heftige Übelkeit anzukämpfen, die ihm diese Entscheidung bereitete. Er hatte in der Vergangenheit schon schwierigere Entscheidungen getroffen – und die hatten wesentlich weitreichendere Folgen gehabt.

„Ja, Euer Ehren.", fiel er Katie schließlich ins Wort, die sich mit einem Räuspern ihrerseits noch einige Sekundenbruchteile Zeit verschafft hatte, bevor sie ihn aufgeben würde. Sekundenbruchteile, die ihm ausgereicht hatten, um seinerseits ebenfalls etwas aufzugeben. Nämlich das wichtigste, was man ihm seit seinem 11. Lebensjahr immer wieder eingebläut hatte. _Ein Slytherin über allem anderen! _Sie warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu, doch er wandte den Blick ab und sah Crystal Clearwater fest in die Augen. „Ich bin bereit, auf einen Deal einzugehen, den Mr. Potter mir vor kurzem angeboten hat."

„Und was für ein Deal wäre das, Mr. Pucey?", hakte Crystal Clearwater scheinbar ahnungslos nach, doch das leichte Funkeln in ihren Augen verriet sie.

Sie wußte genau, was er hier gerade anbot und er hätte am liebsten frustriert auf etwas eingeschlagen, wenn er es nur gekonnt hätte. Denn auch wenn er die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, es war verdammt schwer, sie jetzt auch durchzuziehen. Aber er würde genau das jetzt tun. Koste es, was es wolle.

„Ich bin bereit, im Austausch für eine Aussage seitens Mr. Potter zu meinen Gunsten, mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten, was noch flüchtige Todesser betrifft. Er hat etwas von einer Verdächtigenliste gesprochen, die ich mir ansehen soll. Und das werde ich tun."

„Und Sie werden alle enttarnen, die dort drauf stehen, Mr. Pucey?", hakte Crystal Clearwater nach, während sie sich eine Notiz machte und etwas auf dem Richtertisch zu sich heran zog.

Er nickte, auch wenn ihm gar nicht wohl dabei zumute war. Immer noch spürte er Katies ungläubigen Blick auf sich, doch er wagte nicht, sie anzusehen, aus Angst, dass er dann den Mut verlieren würde, hier weiter zu sprechen.

„Soweit ich sie selber kenne, ja.", bestätigte er. „Denn ich kenne zwar eine Menge, aber bei weitem nicht alle."

„Schließt das auch Slytherins mit ein oder werden Sie Ihre ehemaligen Hauskameraden decken und darauf pochen, dass Sie nichts von deren Taten wußten?"

Er konnte nicht anders. Sein Blick ging zu Alec Vaisey am äußerst rechten Ende des Richtertischs rüber, der ihn mit mühsam verhülltem Unglauben ansah. Er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, denn an Alecs Stelle hätte er wohl nicht anders reagiert. Doch Alec wußte nicht, wie Askaban war, die Einsamkeit, die Eintönigkeit, die Albträume, der Wahnsinn, der immer wieder mit gierigen Händen nach einem griff und der mit zunehmender Zeit immer schwerer abzuwehren war. Er wußte nicht, ob er dem Wahnsinn noch ein weiteres Jahr würde widerstehen können, bis sich ihm eine neue Chance auf eingeschränkter Freiheit bot, aber er wußte mit Sicherheit, dass er es nicht noch ganze vier Jahre bis zum tatsächlichen Ende seiner Haftstrafe schaffen würde. Und deshalb gab er sein Bestes, einen versteckt entschuldigenden Blick zu seinem ehemaligen Schlafsaalkameraden hoch zu werfen, bevor er Crystal Clearwater wieder ansah.

„Es schließt auch Slytherins mit ein, Euer Ehren.", schlug er schließlich den letzten Nagel in den Sarg, in dem seine Stolz und seine Slytherinehre nach diesem Tag zu Grabe getragen werden würden.

Crystal Clearwater hielt seinen Blick, der hoffentlich entschlossener war als er sich gerade fühlte, noch einen Moment, bevor sie einen Punkt hinter ihm fragend fixierte. Und er brauchte sich wirklich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, was bzw wen sie dort ansah.

„Mr. Potter?", fragte sie in geschäftsmäßigen Tonfall.

„Sie können meine Aussage in Ihre Beurteilung mit einbeziehen, Euer Ehren.", hörte er Harry in ebenso geschäftsmäßigen Tonfall antworten.

Es war keinerlei Triumph heraus zu hören, keinerlei Spott, kein noch so versteckter Seitenhieb in seine Richtung und wieder einmal konnte er nicht anders, als Potter widerwillig Respekt zu zollen. Er hätte all dies ohne weiteres tun können und niemand hätte ihm das übel genommen. Doch er tat es nicht und das war etwas, was Adrian noch einmal mächtig den Magen umdrehte. Verdammter Gryffindor mit seiner verdammten hochnoblen Überlegenheit!

Ein Rascheln aus Richtung des Richtertischs war zu hören, als Crystal Clearwater einige Pergamente an ihre Nebenrichter verteilte, die diese mit steinernen Mienen durchlasen. Es waren die Pergamente, die sie gerade zu sich rangezogen hatte und die wohl allem Anschein nach Potters Aussage beinhalteten. Eine Aussage, die er schon vor einer ganzen Weile gemacht haben mußte und nicht erst kurz vor dieser Verhandlung, als er Katie seinen Fehltritt im Zellentrakt gebeichtet hatte. Denn die Zeit war einfach zu knapp gewesen, um diese Aussage gesetzeskonform nieder zu schreiben, zu vervielfältigen und mit in die Verhandlung aufnehmen zu können. Potter und er hatten beide hoch gepokert, und wieder mal hatte der Gryffindor über einen Slytherin die Oberhand gewonnen. Nur konnte er es ihm dieses Mal im Gegensatz zu damals definitiv nicht hoch anrechnet.

Immer noch mied er jeden Blick mit seiner Magi-Anwältin, doch diese hatte inzwischen auf andere Art und Weise mit ihm Kontakt aufgenommen, während am Richtertisch leise gemurmelt wurde. Er spürte ihre kleine, schmale Hand auf seinem Arm, die ihm mit einem festen Druck zu verstehen gab, dass sie verstanden hatte, wie schwer ihm seine Entscheidung gefallen war, sie aber gut hieß.

„Mr. Pucey", forderte Crystal Clearwater schließlich wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit ein und er sah sie abwartend an. „Wir wissen nicht, was Sie am Ende dazu bewogen hat, Mr. Potters Angebot doch noch anzunehmen, aber was immer es war, Sie sollten diesem Umstand dankbar sein. Denn ohne Mr. Potters Aussage würden Sie jetzt nach Askaban zurück gehen und nicht in die Freiheit auf Bewährung. Mr. Potter ist von Ihrer Aufrichtigkeit und Ihrer Reue überzeugt, was die Aussagen der Askabanwachen, Ihres damaligen Magi-Anwalts und aus Ihren Tagebüchern unterstützt. Ihre Magi-Anwältin kann sich in zwei Stunden die Liste Ihrer Bewährungsauflagen sowie Ihre Entlassungspapiere auf unserer Geschäftsstelle abholen. Und damit ist diese Verhandlung beendet."

Sie nahm den kleinen Hammer auf, der bisher völlig unscheinbar neben ihr gelegen hatte, und schlug damit einmal kräftig auf den Tisch. Die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots erhoben sich leise murmelnd, während sich die Hand und Fußfesseln an seinem Stuhl lösten. Er selber konnte sich jedoch keinen Millimeter rühren, auch wenn ihn jetzt nichts und niemand mehr davon abhielt.

Frei!

Er war tatsächlich frei! Wenn auch nur auf Bewährung und womöglich mit mächtig scharfen Bewährungsauflagen, aber das war ihm im Moment vollkommen gleichgültig. Die kühle, enge Zelle in Askaban würde er nie wieder sehen, wenn er sich von jetzt an keinen Fehler mehr erlaubte und es kam ihm vor, als wäre ihm ein ganzer Steinbruch von den Schultern gehoben worden und er könnte jeden Moment anfangen zu schweben. Das Wissen um die zurückgewonnene Freiheit war einfach zu überwältigend.

„Hey, willst du da fest wachsen oder willst du mitkommen?", riss ihn Katies Stimme schließlich aus seinem stillen, innerlichen Jubel.

Er sah auf und sah direkt in ihre dunkelblauen Puppenaugen, die er in all den Wochen noch nie so sehr hatte strahlen sehen. Und er konnte nicht anders. Er strahlte zurück und schämte sich nicht für die Tränen, die ihm jetzt doch in die Augen traten. Denn es waren Freudentränen, die er sich verdient hatte.

„Wo geht's denn hin?", fragte er sie leise und er merkte, wie brüchig seine Stimme klang. Aber auch das war ihm egal.

Katie grinste ihn breit an und ging mit einem übermütigen Schulterblick in seine Richtung auf eine kleine Steintreppe zu.

„In die Cafeteria.", erwiderte sie verschmitzt. „Da gibt's heute Blaubeermuffins. Und diese Blaubeermuffins sind die besten, die du in ganz England bekommst."

Er grinste zurück und folgte ihr langsam, obwohl er am liebsten die Treppe hinauf gestürmt und aus dem Zaubereiministerium heraus gerannt wäre. Aber noch waren seine Entlassungspapiere nicht unterschrieben. Noch mußte er ein wenig Geduld aufbringen. Aber die letzten zwei Stunden würde er jetzt auch noch überstehen, schließlich hatte er bis hierhin sechs Jahre überstanden.

„OK, aber du wirst mich heute einladen müssen, denn ich war lange nicht bei Gringotts und bin im Moment ein wenig blank.", meinte er mehr als gut gelaunt.

Sie lachte leise und ging unbeirrt weiter die Treppe hoch.

„Na, das werde ich wohl gerade noch können. Immerhin bin ich nicht umsonst Juniorpartnerin ich bei einer der besten Kanzleien im magischen England."

Und so folgte er Katie schließlich äußerlich beherrscht, aber innerlich laut jubelnd aus dem Gerichtssaal hinaus in die Cafeteria des Zaubereiministeriums. Ohne Handfesseln, ohne Fußfesseln, ohne schweigsame, aber überaus wachsame Schatten. Und es war das Aufregendste und Überwältigendste, was er in seinem Leben jemals getan hatte.

Er wußte in diesem Moment eins mit Sicherheit. Er würde auch zukünftig immer auf Katie zählen können, wenn er Rechtsbeistand brauchte. Sie hatte ihm hier nicht nur das Licht am Ende des Tunnels gezeigt, sondern ihn auch zu diesem Licht geführt, was er alleine niemals geschafft hätte. Und er würde dafür ewig in ihrer Schuld stehen.

* * *

**A/N: **So, das war's. Zumindest mit Teil 1, denn dies ist ja ein Vierteiler. Oder soll zumindest ein Vierteiler sein (grob durchgeplant sind Teil 2 - 4 auch schon). Allerdings weiß ich nicht so recht, ob ich die anderen 3 Teile noch schreiben soll.

Zum einen ist die Resonanz auf diesen Teil schon ein wenig spärlich ausgefallen (vielleicht ist einfach der HP-Hype inzwischen vorbei), zum anderen arbeite ich inzwischen wesentlich lieber an meinem ureigenen Werk, dass ich irgendwann mal in die Buchhandlungen bringen will.

Deshalb stehen die Chancen auf eine Weiterführung dieses Vierteilers im Moment bei nur 20%. Mal schauen, ob ich mich irgendwann nochmal dazu aufraffen kann. Falls nicht, seid mir bitte nicht böse. Vielleicht könnt ihr ja stattdessen irgendwann mal ein richtiges Buch von mir lesen. Hat doch auch was, oder?

In diesem Sinne: Danke für die Treue (auch wenn es lange gedauert hat, bis diese Geschichte vollständig online war) und danke für die Reviews (wenn sie auch spärlicher ausgefallen sind, als ich es bisher gewohnt war, waren sie mir doch alle lieb und teuer).


End file.
